<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever a Red Lotus! by Silent_Raven13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195853">Forever a Red Lotus!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13'>Silent_Raven13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Hate, History, Love, M/M, battles, xiaolin showdowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened 1500 years ago, Chase was on the side of good. He was caring, kind, and generous. One day he fell in love with a boy with the color of blood and milk. Dashi and Guan would tease the life out of Chase and his new lover. The two lovers did not foresee the adventure they had to endure. Events involved: Blue dragon drama,Wuya drama, Hannibal Bean drama (Evil Chase began)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Spicer/Chase Young, chack - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Color of Milk and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The summer leaves dances with the wind. The soft poppy flowers were sun kissed by the light beams. The sun gleamed brightly upon the motherland. Today, the sun wasn't as hot as the last couple of days. It wasn't dry or humid. Today was windy and warm kisses from the sun. It felt like a new beginning of spring instead of summer. The sky has thick puffy clouds and a few faded clouds. It was mostly clear blue sky where the field was compare to the mountains. The Asian inhaled the fresh air. The scent of trees and flowers tickled his nose. He hears the tree's rustling its leaves and branches back forth against the wind. It felt good to lie down on soft green grass listening to the birds chirping and singing. The tree's shadow covering half of his body as the Asian male enjoys this lovely day. The male chewed his end part of the wheat still snoozing away.</p><p>"This is the life." The Asian male sighed as he woke up from his short nap. His eyes remained closed as he tries to semi-mediate and semi-sleep. He enjoys days like this. No worries. No fighting. Especially, no training for hours. He heard children running through the field laughing and giggling. Then, he heard footsteps from behind him.</p><p>"Sleeping during training are we, Chase?" The Asian male open his eyes seeing two men with hands on their hips and a big smirk on their faces. They were standing on top of the hill with him underneath a tree.</p><p>Chase sat up to stretched and yawned, "I figured I should enjoy this beautiful day." His two best friends chuckled sitting next to him. Dashi pulled out his wheat and stick it the end of it in his mouth. "Your right." He said chewing on his wheat, "I think a good break will do some good, right Guan?"</p><p>Guan lies down on feeling the warm grass comforting his back. "Yes. It's good to relax."</p><p>Chase smirks seeing his people from the village walking around the field enjoying the day. "Looks like we aren't the only ones." Some of the villagers were at the small pond to swim. Some we're working out of the field. Children would play tag or fly their kites. They run across the field laughing and giggling.</p><p>"Looks like it's relaxing day!" Dashi sighs lies on the grass like it was his bed, "Mmm, if only I had a girl to sleep with."</p><p>Chase and Guan snickered at Dashi's little fantasies. "What happen to the daughter of the fishermen?" Guan asked.</p><p>Dashi snorted, "She was bothering me about marriage, kids, and old age. I ran out once she started talking about naming 'our' children."</p><p>Chase gave an amusing smile. "Haven't you considered about settling down with someone?"</p><p>"Nah!" Dashi shook his head loving at the tree, "I don't wanna be with someone and have kids. I don't want to be a dad, too much responsibility. I rather chill and enjoy life."</p><p>"Surely, you're just saying now. Maybe in the future you'll change your mind." Guan said, as he felt the wind blowing against him. His black braided hair shifted a little.</p><p>Dashi didn't blink and shrugs, "Maybe. I don't want too. And I know I won't any time soon. What about you, Guan? Any boy or girl you like?" The bald Asian male wiggled his eyebrows. It didn't matter about anyone's sexuality. It was normal for a man interested with the same sex.</p><p>Guan snorted in response. "No one I'm interested in. So far, Thai Chi is my true love."</p><p>Dashi chuckled, "Don't tell me your still a virgin?"</p><p>"You wish." Guan laughs, "You know, I slept with a couple of women and men from time to time."</p><p>"Not to mention when we made that bet." Dashi added.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Who ever slept with the most at by midnight. Who won again?" Guan asked having an amusing smile on his face. He enjoys those stupid memories.</p><p>"As I recall we had trouble because some of the fathers' were chasing us because we deflower their daughters." Dashi chuckled.</p><p>"Yes. Poor Chase had to suffer the punishment." Guan patted on Chase's back.</p><p>Chase snickered, "It was a horrible day for me."</p><p>"Come on, Chase. You had your way with a couple of men and women, too. Don't act such a Saint." Dashi's elbow nudges his best friend's arm.</p><p>Chase chuckled nervously at his memories. Yes, he did slept with a couple of women and men. Well, mostly women. He was very picky on the kind of men he likes. He notices he likes men to be a little feminine looking and sort of girlish. His men have to have a thin waist, nice long legs, pale skin, and a very nice bottom. Yes, that's the kind of men he likes. As for women, it wasn't that much difference. His women were pale, sweet, long black luscious hair, thin, and beautiful. He remember his first love. The woman was very beautiful and perfect. She almost looked like a goddess. Her long black hair, her soft pale white skin, and her slanted black eyes. She was perfect. She was his first woman he had slept with and he was her first. It was a shame she had to leave to be wed with another man. Her father didn't approve of their love because he was no good for a husband. So, she left for a better man. At first, Chase did felt disappointed and depressed. He spent his days in his room staring at a blank wall. As he recalled, Guan and Dashi had to drag him out of the room to knock some sense to him. After, a few days Chase began to wonder why he was so depressed and disappointed. He wasn't depressed and disappointed when his ex lover left him. He was depressed because he didn't cry or did anything dramatic like other lovers would do. He was disappointed because he didn't miss his first love like he was supposed too. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was some sort of attraction to her beauty. Hell, he forgot about her name, too.</p><p>"Yes, I had." Chase finally said.</p><p>"So, anyone on your mind?" Dashi asked.</p><p>"At this moment? Nope." Chase let his golden eyes look around the field with his village's people enjoying their day.</p><p>"We're gonna die alone then." Dashi joked, "Forever alone!" His two best friends burst out laughing.</p><p>"Ha. Ha. HA!" Chase smirks, "If anything I'll be the first to be with someone then you."</p><p>"Oh?" Dashi arched his eyebrow, "Making a bet, are we?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Alright. Name your price." Dashi betted. He sat up staring straight at Chase's golden eyes. He had his lips twisted to a smirk.</p><p>"If I get someone special before you do. You have to do my chores for a year."</p><p>"And if I win?"</p><p>"I'll do your chores for a year." Chase smirks.</p><p>Guan decided to be in the bet, "And I bet if I get someone before you two have to do my chores for a year."</p><p>"DEAL!" The group did their special handshake.</p><p>"Do we have a specific date?"</p><p>"Nah. That makes things harder. Let the Fate decided." Dashi went back to laying down the bed of grass.</p><p>Guan and Chase nodded in agreement. Chase's ear twitches when he stared to hear a soft male's voice. His eyes quickly wander through the field on his village's people. His eyes landed to a very beautiful being. His mouth felt dry, his body tightens, and he felt his heart stop and he notices he held his breathe.</p><p>It was a male. A male have long blood red hair tied into a low ponytail and blood red eyes. His skin was paler then snow itself- maybe paler than the full moon. The male had a yellow long sleeve shirt and long white silk pants with sandals. Around his thin neck was a green ribbon. Chase notices the male's straw-hat was tied to the green ribbon to hold it. The male had thick black eyeliner. Chase never seen someone so beautiful. The compaction of milk and blood seems to good to be true. This strangers had long lovely legs and – oh yes, a wonderful bottom. This male is perfect. He was holding a basket full of flowers. The stranger was talking to a couple of people. He sat down on the grounded facing away from the monk and started to make a basket.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Dashi notices Chase's odd posture. He sat up to see where Chase had been staring and notices the albino male sitting away from them. Dashi let out an amusing smirk. "Oh! I see! Hitting on the new cutie, huh?" Dashi slapped Chase's back.</p><p>Chase winced at the pain but didn't care. He was too busy focusing on the red head. "New?" He asked.</p><p>"Me and Guan saw him a few days ago, right Guan!" Dashi said, as he spited out his wheat from his mouth.</p><p>Guan nodded, "He came from another village. He travels around selling his baskets, flowers, spices, and kites. Apparently, a few villagers from the other village banished him because of his odd skin color and eye color. From what Dashi and me heard he had been jumping from village to village due to that issue. I guess he found a home to settle down." Guan never understands why people would try to hurt other people just because of their differences. Never made any sense to him. Everyone is all the same and equal.</p><p>Chase bites his bottom lips. "How could someone treat such a beautiful being like that? Such a lovely being should be treated with respect!" He almost shouted out so loud. Everyone could've heard it. Dashi pulled Chase down to relax.</p><p>"Listen, Chase. I don't mean to be the one to ruin your dream but you haven't met the guy. Besides, don't start declaring your love out to the world and terrified the poor boy." Dashi commented.</p><p>Guan nodded at his best friend's words, "It's true."</p><p>Chase rubbed his head in embarrassment. True, he hadn't met the boy and already declaring his love like that. "Maybe I should introduce myself to him."</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead!" Dashi said pushing his friend to get up.</p><p>Chase got the courage to get his butt off his spot. He slowly walks down the small hill toward the red head. His heart began pounding hard against his chest. He was so close he could touch the red head's long blood red hair.</p><p>Guan and Dashi watched Chase went over until he paused and sat on the ground a few feet away from the red head. "He chickened out." Dashi sighs.</p><p>Chase watched the red head making a basket. He couldn't help but blushed at the red head. The red head's eyes soften as he focus on his basket. Chase decides to pretend to mediate while he would peek a few times to look at the red head.</p><p>"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" This made Chase's face fell in shock as he heard the male's voice. He quickly turned to see blood red eyes staring right at him with an amusing smile.</p><p>Chase couldn't help but blush at the male. "Um…" He had no words to respond. What would he say? He bites his bottom lip and decides to turn over to his best friends. He turned his head to his surprise they weren't there.</p><p>"They left once you sat here." The red head replied as he continues to make his basket, "You were busy staring at me from time to time."</p><p>"I-I'm-" The red head cut him up, "I'm sorry if my skin and eyes disgust you. I'm not very easy to look at." Chase saw the red head finished the basket he was making. The male got up to leave until he felt his hand grabbed by Chase.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was being rude for staring like that." Chase began pulling down the red head to sit back down, "I just- I just never seen someone so beautiful in my life before."</p><p>The red head's eyes widen in shock. Beautiful? Did this handsome Asian male called him beautiful? He wasn't sure how to react. This man was the first to ever complement him. "I'm sorry for my sudden words…" Chase bites his bottom lip, "I think I-" The red head let out a soft smile, "It's alright." Chase's heart melts seeing the red head's smile, "My name is Jack." The red head replied.</p><p>"My name is Chase. Chase Young that is." Chase saw Jack scooting a bit closer to the Asian male, "Do you have a last name?"</p><p>"Not really. Well, my family was known to be Spice or Spicy or Spicer." Jack replied and smiled happily, "But that was long ago."</p><p>"You don't know where your family is?"</p><p>"We separated long ago." Jack said, "How about you?"</p><p>"I'm an orphan. I lived at the temple."</p><p>"I pass there when I walk home. You live there?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That must be nice to be around people you grow up with." Jack smiled staring down at his hands. He was twisting his fingers, "I was two years old when I was separated from my family. My home village was burned down due to a war. The last thing I remember was how I let go of my mother's hand because someone hit me on the head and I blacked out. Since then, I was hopping from orphanage to orphanage." Jack wasn't sure if he should be talking to someone about his life, "Goodness me! I'm sorry if I-" Chase put his fingers on Jack's lips, "It's alright."</p><p>Chase notices his fingers on Jack's soft pale lips. He pulled away while blushing bright red. Jack let out a big smile; "You can tell me about your life."</p><p>"I don't think my life is interesting." Chase frowned a bit.</p><p>Jack giggles, "Are you sure? Remember I passed by the temple when I walk back to my home. I see you and your friends fighting and doing amazing tricks." Surely, Jack did peaked to see some of the men shirtless and sweating. But, his eyes did caught Chase Young a few times and he has to admit that Chase is the most handsome male around.</p><p>Chase let out a short snickered, "I guess, you saw me fighting then?" Jack nodded, "Very well. I'll tell you my days at the temple. I may warn you it does get a little boring."</p><p>"Try me." Jack's pale lips twisted into a smile.</p><p>Chase smiled back at the red head. He began his stories. It felt like hours of talking. Jack would tell a few stories here and there. Little laughs and giggles from the red head when Chase told about his pranks with his best friends. Chase smiled happily when he sees Jack's smile. He wants to make Jack happy and see that beautiful smile. "You have a very beautiful smile." Chase commented leaning closer.</p><p>Jack blushed bright red. He tried to cover it with his hand but Chase stops him. "Don't hide it. You look very beautiful when you blushed." Jack couldn't help but blush even more. Chase leans over to give a quick kiss on his cheek but Jack turns his head and their lips met. Jack stood stunned at the Asian male.</p><p>Chase pulled away seeing Jack blushing redder to the point where his ear tips turned red. The red head touched his lips with his fingertips. That kiss was soft and innocent. It was his first kiss.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I wanted to-" Jack quickly said, "It's alright. I mean, it was surprising but…" He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. This was all new to him. He looks up at the sky seeing the sun setting. "I have to get home before it gets dark." Jack got up.</p><p>"Wait! Let me walk you home." Chase holds Jack's soft hand, "By the time you get to your home it will be dark."</p><p>"Yes. Please, walk with me." Jack let Chase's hand stroke his left cheek.</p><p>Chase saw Jack getting a little frighten from every minute. The sunlight was soon gone, all was left was darkness. Jack took Chase's hand as they walk together in the dark through the forest.</p><p>"Are you afraid of the dark?" Chase finally asked.</p><p>Jack nodded, "I'm not use to it."</p><p>Chase pulled Jack closer to him, "Do not be afraid for I am here to protect you." Jack spine shivered when Chase whispered those words in his ear. This causes the red head to blush bright red. Chase chuckled as if he knows how the red head would react. He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Jack never wanted to let go. This warm embrace made him feels safe and secure.</p><p>"This is where you live?" Chase asked seeing the house a little bit old and broken in some parts.</p><p>Jack nodded, "When I get enough money I'ma fix it. Right now, I have to deal with it." He went to open the door, "I'm glad I got to meet a sweet person like you, Chase." Jack turns around to give a quick peck on Chase's lips, "I hope we can spend more time together later on. Goodnight." Jack walks and closed the front door in leaving a stunned Xiaolin warrior outside.</p><p>"He likes me." Chase touches his lips feeling the tenderness and softness of Jack's lips. A smile crept on his smile, "HE LIKES ME!" He said. He hopped in joy and walked away with joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A Good Future-Colored by Thooruchan.</p><p>I've ask the artist for permission to use this as my story cover. I do not own this art work. This is all done by Thooruchan, which you can find this amazing artist in DeviantArt!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Little Lotus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months has past Chase would give Jack his space until the redhead is comfortable beginning close to him. They would hold hands; give small pecks on the cheek and lips. Chase wasn't in a rush; he likes Jack and his adorable innocent self. During training Jack would visit Chase from time to time. It turns out Chase love showing off his skills to impress Jack. One time Jack came by unannounced and surprised the dark haired male. Chase was shirtless; he trained with Dashi and Guan using no magic. Chase stand on a piece of stool seeing Guan and Dashi running toward him. He closed his eyes breathing slowly letting all his energy flow. Then, he opened his eyes and blocked both Dashi's and Guan's punches and kicks. They fought with all their might without stopping. Chase quickly jumps out of the way. His jump was so high he landed with one foot on a tell pole.</p><p>When Chase almost made his move, his eyes caught Jack sitting on the bench watching them. Jack's eyes caught Chase; he let out a small giggle and waved at the Asian male. Chase didn't want to finish too quickly. He wanted Jack to be impressed. Maybe he should tease and show off a bit more. "HA! You can't beat me!" Chase mocked.</p><p>Dashi glanced over at Jack. Guan shook his head unimpressed. Dashi rolled his eyes as he lean at the pole, "Instead of impressing your boyfriend. You should be focusing on training."</p><p>"I already kick your butts." Chase put his hands on his hips with a big smirk on his face.</p><p>"Watch out Chase. You don't want to look like dirt in front of your friend." Guan stated as he crossed his arms. Dashi saw the large pig pile of mud next to the pole. An amusing smirk fell on the bald male.</p><p>"Hmph, I've already won." Chase smiled. Jack stared at the three talking.</p><p>"Careful Chase. Your pride is your weakness." Dashi said.</p><p>Before Chase could talk Dashi hit the pole with his elbow. This caused the pole to wobble making Chase lose his balance. The dark haired male fell into a pile of mud. His two best friends burst out laughing. Jack stared in shock at Dashi's strength but let out a small giggles as he saw Chase fall into the mud. He blushes trying to hide his laughter seeing Chase's whole face covered in mud.</p><p>Dojo was sitting next to Jack. The red head had a basket filled with sandwiches and drinks. Dojo took a sandwich and sip on his ice cold juice, "That must've hurt."</p><p>Jack nodded seeing Chase spitting out mud. "Yes. Would you care for more orange juice?" Jack smiled at the small green dragon as he holds a pitch of juice. At first, Jack was surprise to see a dragon. He always thought they were ruthless creatures and care for gold and power. Maybe he was wrong. Dojo was a sweetheart and always enjoys having fun with Dashi.</p><p>Dojo chewed on his sandwich giving a nodded, "Yes, please!" He talked with food in his mouth. Jack smiled pouring orange juice into the glass.</p><p>Over the other side, Chase spat out mud from his mouth, "Yuck!" He got up trying to get some of the mud off of him. Dashi and Guan was still laughing at him. They were rolling on the ground having tears coming down their cheeks.</p><p>"Ohh, my stomach hurts." Dashi couldn't breathe as he wrapped his hands on his stomach.</p><p>Guan coughed, "You saw how his mouth was full of mud!" Guan hit the ground a couple of time laughing so hard, "I think I peed! HAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Chase glared at his friends, "That's not funny!"</p><p>"Geez. Calm down, Chase." Dashi said while the two got up wiping off their tears off, "It was a great opportunity." Guan nodded still snickering at the scene.</p><p>Jack pulled out a small towel, "Don't listen to them, Chase. You trained well." Chase saw Jack's warm smile. It made his heart melt and his stomach tingle with butterflies. He took the towel to wipe off the mud from his face and chest.</p><p>Chase looked over at his two best friends and sticks his tongue out to them. His two best friends rolled their eyes. Jack giggles at the monks. They're so close they claim they are brothers at times. He thinks it's cute. "But, maybe you shouldn't taunt so much." Jack commented.</p><p>"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend." Dashi put his arm around Jack's shoulder, "You should take care of, Chasie. He sometimes likes to show off all the time."</p><p>Chase growled, "I do not show off all the time."</p><p>Jack giggles seeing the two ready to battle. "How about a nice break?" Jack asked, "I made sandwiches. I made a pitch of nice cool orange juice."</p><p>"A break would be good." Guan followed Jack.</p><p>Chase huffed, "Your just afraid I'll win." He and Guan always have that rivalry due to being a Xiaolin Dragon. It was obvious Dashi wasn't going to be a Xiaolin Dragon. He's too laid back and always likes to relax. Then, again Dashi did achieve higher skills then the two and he always helped them be better Xiaolin warriors.</p><p>Guan snorted, "That was just a warm up." Jack saw the tension between the two. <em>"I guess they are like brothers since they argue like one."</em> He saw Chase's eyes glaring at Guan. While the long braided monk was taking a sip of his orange juice. It was rare to see Chase mad, he's usually a sweetheart to everyone. Jack figured it had something to do with being a Xiaolin Dragon. Then, again Guan and Chase are both equally strong and they could fight for days if they wanted to which Jack hopes that doesn't happen.</p><p>"If I ever battle you. I will surely win." Guan smirks, taking one bite of his sandwich.</p><p>Chase made a fist shaking it in anger. Jack saw this and quickly hold the glass filled with orange juice. "Enough of teasing, Guan. How a nice refreshing drink, Chase?" Jack asked handing the glass to the dark haired male.</p><p>Chase saw Jack's smile and took the glass. "Thank you, Jack." He took a sip of his drink. It was refreshing and delicious. He licked his lips off tasting the citrus flavor. Jack smiled holding a small plate with two sandwiches for Chase.</p><p>Dashi rubs his neck taking a bite of his sandwich, "So, Jack?"</p><p>"Huh." Jack looks up seeing the bald male lying on the floor with his legs crossed.</p><p>"What brought you to this village? And what's with those black stuff under your eyes?" Dashi asked arching his eyebrow. The small village is not a fancy place but a peaceful and joyful place.</p><p>Jack took a sip of his drink. "I never thought there would be a village here. I just followed where the wind takes me." He explained, "When I was a child I would jump from orphanage to orphanage. I would sometimes work in labor and get small scraps of meals. As I got older I still work for scraps and focus on my path. One time I was picking flowers on the field and saw the sky. The wind blowing my hair and that's when I decided to follow the wind. It didn't surprised me when I walk into a village people treated me to leave because of my abnormal skin color and eyes. I stumble around here." Jack smiled as he took one bite of his sandwich. He wasn't really hungry since he ate a promising breakfast. "And these," He pointed at his eyeliner, "help me protect my eyes. It's a special cream that help my sensitive eyes see through bright daylight."</p><p>"Cool. Traveling with the wind." Dashi yawned, "I wish I could do that."</p><p>Jack tilted his head, "Why don't you?" Everyone has a choice to do whatever they want.</p><p>"It's because I am a Xiaolin Warrior and I need to protect my people for the greater of good." Dashi took another bite.</p><p>Jack saw the other two monks nodding at Dashi's words. He never thought being monks could sacrifice so much. Times like this he was a little happy being a regular person. He glanced over at Chase, who was sipping casually. The group ate quietly until Dojo burped. "Ah! Dojo, what did you eat?"</p><p>"Hey! I had a big lunch." Dojo slither on Jack's shoulder, "This guys knows how to make sandwiches unlike some people!"</p><p>Dashi arched his eyebrow at his friend. "Excuse me, cooking isn't my style."</p><p>"You should come by and cook for us. One time Dashi made some weird burf soup." Dojo whispers in Jack's ear.</p><p>Jack burst into giggles, "I don't mind cooking." He pours more orange juice in Chase's cup.</p><p>Chase glanced over at Jack seeing the male's pale skin contrasting with the sunlight. His red eyes soften as he pours more juice into one of the cups. Jack had this beauty that the Asian male enjoys. He doesn't know why but he likes it. Jack's eyes caught Chase staring at him, which causes him to blush a bit red on his cheeks.</p><hr/><p>After training Chase would take Jake home before it gets dark. The red head would happily walk aside with Chase having a big smile on his face, he hold the basket with his hands. Chase smirked as he saw Jack holding his blue silk long sleeves shirt. The Asian male walked shirtless due to the dry dirt he had after the incident. "Thank you for the lunch," Chase said seeing the red-head's red eyes soften.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me." Jack stopped in front of Chase facing him with a smile on his face, "I did because I want to be close to you, Chase."</p><p>Chase's eyes widen at Jack's words and let out a small smile. The red-head blushed bright red, "I like being by your side, Chase." It took so much strength for him to confess the Asian male. In response Chase lift Jack's chin up and gave him a small kiss. The rushes of sweet ecstasy and the taste of orange juice gave Jack a delicious chill down his spine.</p><p>When Chase pulled away he had a small on his face, his forehead touched Jack's forehead, "I like that very much, Jack."</p><p>Jack blushed bright red; he never had this much interaction with anyone. All he had to say was, "Mud!"</p><p>"Huh?" Chase stood confused for a moment.</p><p>Jack felt very embarrass, "I mean, your cover in dry dirt. Don't you want to take a bath in the lake?" Chase's eyes soften as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's thin waste. Jack noticed he was covered in dry dirt; he smiled feeling Chase's strong arms wrapped around him like no one will ever hurt him.</p><p>"Will you take a bath with me?" Chase asked as he rest his chin on Jack's right shoulder.</p><p>"Y-ye-yes." Jack became too shy to answer.</p><p>Chase grins holding Jack's soft hands, "Then, let's go. I will show you my favorite place to bathe." The two walk together through the forest.</p><p>Red eyes widen in shock at the beautiful view of the large lake filled with red lotus flowers and trees around the area, "This is beautiful."</p><p>Golden eyes met red eyes causing the two to blush bright red. "Yes, it is." Chase smiled seeing Jack placing the basket and his shirt under a tree. "Have you ever swum in a lake?"</p><p>Jack nodded quietly, glancing over to see Chase taking off his pants. The redhead turned away covering his eyes. <em>"This is so embarrassing! I can't even believe I'll be swimming with him."</em> He thought feeling his ears heating up. Growing up by himself, he never had company with males or females. They would turn the other way and pretend he wasn't there. Many would threaten to kill him because he looks like a demon. He remembers one time he was in a lake by himself and a group of men throw rocks, mud, and sticks at him because he wasn't a loud there. Tears started to build up some slide down his pale cheek the more he think of the past. He wasn't sure if he should trust Chase. Who knows maybe this is sort of sick joke?</p><p>Chase stood naked while folding his pants he turned over seeing Jack looking away. There was a serious tension between the two. He felt it and did not like it. Chase frowned seeing Jack's long red hair blew against the wind. "Jack?" He places his hand on Jack's shoulder he notice a tear sliding down the redhead's cheek.</p><p>Jack jumped feeling Chase's strong embrace, "Shh, I won't hurt you." Chase whispered in his ears. The redhead's was happy Chase was able to understand him, "If you want you can have the right side while I have the left."</p><p>Jack turns over hiding his face into Chase's head, "I've never was comfortable with people. Just give me some time, okay?"</p><p>"It all right." Chase places his hands on Jack's soft head.</p><p>Jack smiled until he notices Chase's body, "Chase! Your naked!" The redhead blushed bright red pulling away then facing the other way.</p><p>"Jack have you-" Jack shook his head, "I spent most of my life with no one. Please, go in first."</p><p>Chase smiled he lean over blowing in Jack's ear, "I will help you." Jack jumps having that same chill down his spin blushing bright red.</p><p>"Please, turn away. I'm not comfortable getting naked in front of you." Jack was worried his body wasn't appealing to Chase.</p><p>Chase nodded turning away. Jack peaked over seeing Chase's facing the other way, but his eyes wander down Chase's bottom, which cause the redhead to quickly turn back. <em>"My chest is pounding so hard."</em> Jack thought as he takes off clothes. First he took off his yellow long sleeve shirt. "<em>Chase couldn't possibly like this body. Ohh, once he sees me he'll laugh and leave me. I could run and- No! He's not like that. Chase has a good heart. He could never hurt!"</em> Jack argued with himself in his head. He took off his white silk pants. He was still focus on his own argument.</p><p>As for Chase, he peeked to see Jack's body. His golden eyes widen at the slim thin waist and wonderful back line to his bottom. Jack was busy fixing his long hair into a bun. The raved-hair male blushed seeing Jack's smooth skin clashing with the surroundings around them. He quickly turned back hoping Jack didn't notice.</p><p>Jack was ready, "Um… Chase?" He walks over the monk covering his private part.</p><p>Chase glance over at the red head, Jack had his right hand covering his private part and the other next to a chin his knees inward making a shy pose. He felt his skin turning red seeing Jack this way, <em>"So cute…"</em> He thought.</p><p>"Ye-yes?" Chase gulped.</p><p>Jack blushed bright red making Chase wanting to hug the redhead, "I'm ready." He let out a small smile.</p><p>Chase felt his heart melt he will never forget this. "Very well." He took Jack's soft hand as they slowly walk over the lake, "Good thing we're next to the temple. You can stay in my room." Jack nodded.</p><p>Chase touched the water, "It's a bit cold." He got in while Jack took awhile to get in.</p><p>"It's cold." Jack sighs seeing the lake, "I've never seen so many red lotus flowers in one place." He took the confidence to go in the water.</p><p>Chase watched Jack swim toward the right side looking around the area. He smirked as he wiped off the dry mud off his chest. He felt the wind blowing against his long black hair; his golden eyes soften seeing Jack staring up to one tree. The redhead wasn't aware of Chase's stares. He happily watched the trees blew against the wind, the sunlight made everything beautiful to look at. He cupped one red lotus flower in his hand smiling at the rich scent and bright color. Standing up from the water he felt the wind blowing against his long bangs and his body tensed up by the chill having goose bumps. His red eyes soften having a small smile he went over to Chase.</p><p>Chase saw Jack's softened facial expression and felt his lips press against his. Jack pulled away showing Chase's the lotus flower in his hand, "is-isn't it beautiful…" Jack spoke quietly.</p><p>Chase smiled noticing what Jack trying to do. The redhead took so much guts to go up to him. Jack looks down blushing waiting for Chase's answer then he felt Chase's hand patting his head, "Yes. It's beautiful like you." His voice rings Jack's ears, "You reminded me a red lotus when I first saw you. Never let negative thoughts cross your mind. You are beautiful, Jack." Chase lift Jack's chin up to his surprised he saw Jack's eyes tearing up and his lips pressed against the redhead.</p><p>Their kisses started to have tongue when Jack pants for air, "Chase." He moaned. Chase wiped Jack's tears away never before he tasted lips so sweet and innocent. Jack put down the lotus flower seeing it float away, "Thank you for taking me here." He hugged Chase feeling his warmth.</p><p>Chase felt Jack's small thin body against his and embrace him. Jack snuggled against as he felt something poking him, "Um.. Chase." He blushed staring down.</p><p>Chase quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry." He turned away trying to get bad thoughts out of his head.</p><p>"What was that?" Jack asked innocently.</p><p>Chase cleared his throat, "It was nothing. I think it was a stick floating around." He lied.</p><p>Jack nodded, "Oh! That makes perfect sense."</p><p>Chase was glad his Jack took the lie. "Come. I want you to help me clean my hair." Jack nodded helping Chase remove the dry mud of his long beautiful dark hair. Jack's hands were like light as air. Chase didn't feel them pulling and he likes it.</p><hr/><p>When the two were done they went to the temple sneaking into Chase's room. Jack holds the clothes in the basket as he sat naked onto a warm blanket. "Chase." He saw Chase grabbing a towel, "I want you to touch me."</p><p>Chase Young dropped the towel when he glanced over his shoulder Jack lying back onto his bed. The redhead gave a soft smile but was a bit nervous so he covered his private part with his sun hat. "I love you, Chase." He blushed seeing Golden eyes widen for a moment.</p><p>The raven-haired male blushed seeing Jack's wet skin glossing around the well tone body. Chase could see the small muscles around the ref-heads; his eyes wander to his very faded light happy trail seeing the hat covering it. He smirked he faced toward Jack to give him a better view.</p><p>Jack eyes widen at Chase's member; it had a dark pubic hair curling around. It wasn't much but he could still see it the hair having a different pattern unlike his own. Not only it was different but Chase's happy trial was much more faded unlike his own he could barely tell it was there. The raven hair smiled softly as he slowly removed Jack's hat away his genital. Jack gulped feeling Chase's golden eyes staring down at his penis.</p><p>"Yours is much different than mine." Chase said softly touching Jack's well tone stomach, "Your hair is less curly than mine." His hand slowly moves to Jack's happy trail. "Jack?"</p><p>Red eyes met Golden eyes, "Your too innocent for me to touch you. These past few months I want you to be comfortable with your body. I don't want you to rush anything." Chase lies beside him seeing Jack's long red hair cover his face, he moved it to see Jack's face.</p><p>Jack had his long hair around the pillow-giving sort of water like appearance. "I love you, Chase." Jack had his black eyeliner smudged from the lake and tears. His eyes gave such a caring feeling that made Chase's heart beat faster, "I want to be with you. Please, make me yours." He blushed feeling Chase's hand lifting up his chin. He kissed Jack's right cheek, "I love you, Jack." The redhead blushed having a very happy smile on his face.</p><p>"You always make me happy, Jack." Chase kissed Jack's pale neck making the redhead giggles touching his tickling spot. Jack felt Chase's tongue softly licking his neck going down to his nipple.</p><p>"Ah… Chase!" Jack gave a soft moan feeling his heart pounding. <em>"When Chase kiss me my heart pounds. When he licks me there I feel my body numb." </em>He thought feeling a chill down his spine.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Chase got on top of Jack lifting his head to see the redhead making the most cutest face, "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"N-n-no. I never done this before." Jack blushed hiding his face into Chase's chest, "I'm afraid."</p><p>"Your a virgin, right?"</p><p>"Huh uh."</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Chase kissed Jack's forehead wiping off the redhead's tears, "I know, your nervous but warn me if you don't like something, okay?" Jack nodded lying back down, he felt Chase's tongue flicking his nipple.</p><p>"Ahhh…" Jack tried to hide his moan by covering his mouth, "Ch-chase!"</p><p>"Shhh." Chase gave soft kisses around Jack's pale chest, "I know, you like this."</p><p>"Chase, I want you to be in me." Jack took the amount of confident he had in him.</p><p>"Huh?" Chase stared at Jack confused, "You want it in? Now?"</p><p>"Well…" Jack played with his fingers while blushing, "I just wanted to-" He was cut off by his lips pressing against Chase.</p><p>The raven haired male pulled away, "I know. Please, relax." He gave Jack a Eskimo kiss going back to his part.</p><p>Jack felt Chase's hands opening up his legs, he closed his eyes feeling his hand roaming around his thighs. Those warm hand touching his sides he let out a soft moan, "Chase…" The monk let his tongue kiss the redhead's flat stomach.</p><p>Chase loves to hear his name coming out the redhead's soft mouth. He can't believe Jack is trusting his heart and soul to him, "I promise you, Jack I will never hurt you. I love you, too much." He whispered seeing Jack moaning at the lightest touch. He grab a bottle of flower oil pouring a bit on his hand. His hand was covered in oil putting it on his member then place one finger in Jack's hole.</p><p>Jack jumped at the finger going in him, "Is this right?"</p><p>"Yes." Chase smiled softly, "Relax." Jack lay his head back trying to breath slow feeling Chase's finger inside of him. Not too soon Chase pulled out his finger and slowly put in his member inside Jack making the redhead yelp in pain. "Shh, relax." Chase gave him soft kisses on the face.</p><p>Jack had tears coming down his face, "It hurts so much. I feel like I'm bleeding."</p><p>"Its normal to feel pain it'll get better." Chase said touching Jack's member.</p><p>"Chase!" Jack moaned as his face turns red, he quietly covered his mouth seeing Chase's flustered face. The two started to build up body heat and sweat.</p><p>"Just a little more." Chase groaned, as he shoved the rest in making Jack cry in pain. "Ah!" Chase finally moaned feeling his penis squeezed against Jack's tight hole. Jack saw Chase's bullet sweat sliding down his cheek and the tip of his nose. "I love you, too much to hurt you. Please, don't cry." Chase's had sort of teary eyes seeing Jack's red eyes, "Please, don't. I never want to hurt you." He removed Jack's hands away the redhead's mouth, "Shh." Jack whimper trying to get use to the new size.</p><p>"Chase," Jack's lips pressed against the raven haired male's lips, "Please, finish. It hurts but I feel you. I want you to make love to me. PLease, make me yours. Please?"</p><p>"I will." Chase slowly thrusts into Jack making the redhead wrapping his arms around Chase's neck. He hug him so tight it was like he never was gonna let him go. Jack felt Chase's members going in and out slowly. He was focusing onto the pleasure than the pain. The more he thought about it the more he likes it. He sat up feeling Chase's thrusts. Then, the rhythm of Chase's thrusts became a little faster once he hit Jack's sweet spot making the redhead moaning out loud for Chase.</p><p>"Yes. Chase. Oh.. Chase! I love you, Chase." Jack breathes heavily feeling his member hard.</p><p>Chase kissed Jack's mouth adding tongue. The two licked each other's tongue and would pull away and kiss back. It was more of playful thing instead of fighting for dominance. Sooner, their climax was reached feeling the sweet ecstasy running through there bodies. "Chase! I'm going to cu-um!" Jack moaned out loud pulling Chase into a tight hug hiding his face in the monk's chest. Chase groaned for Jack's name as he lift Jack's chin seeing Jack's orgasm and came inside the redhead. The two puffed for air. "You were amazing, Jack." Chase gave Jack another Eskimo kiss.</p><p>Jack giggles blushing bright red as he place his head on Chase's chest. The two lay together naked, Chase took out his member out of Jack's hole. "Have you ever thought about the future, Chase?" Jack mumbled feeling the pain throbbing his bottom. He knew he bleed he could feel it but didn't regret anything.</p><p>"Sometime, my lotus." Chase wrapped his arms protectively around Jack's waist.</p><p>Jack smiled, his hair spread around Chase's chest making it easier for Chase to smell soft flowers and oranges. "Why you asked?"</p><p>"I always wonder what will be the future. When I was a child I never thought I would fall in love." Jack mumbled closing his eyes feeling sleep taking over his body.</p><p>Chase smiled softly, "Me neither, my little red lotus." He heard Jack snoozing away on top of him. Chase smiled kissing Jack's head smelling his red hair, "Sleep well, Jack. I love you." The two slept in the soft haystack bed having their legs wrapping around each other and embracing one another so they know they will never let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Stormy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase spent his days visiting Jack after training. Jack would watch him train with his best friends. The red head would pack small lunches for the warriors if they get hungry. He would sell his baskets, flowers, and kites to anyone when Chase is very busy. Sometimes Chase would help him out if he sees Jack struggling to sell. Since, the redhead is too shy to let people buy his handmade products. One time, Chase saw Jack holding a basket filled with flowers speaking in his shy voice, "Please… buy... my… basket." He would pause because he was too shy to face the people.</p><p>Chase would happily help him by holding the baskets and going to the mothers, "Please, buy a basket. They are very good to carry those vegetables." He would use his charm to make the mothers agree.</p><p>Jack watched Chase flirting with the woman, his heartache for a moment. "No! I can't be jealous. I have to trust in him." Jack blushed standing next to his small stand seeing the children around him.</p><p>One little boy smiled happily holding a small coin, "One kite please!" Jack notices a little girl standing behind him.</p><p>The redhead got down their level and smiled softly, "Here, you go." He handed two kites one for the boy and the other for the little girl. The little girl stood with a big smile on her face taking the kite.</p><p>The boy smiled widely, "Thank you!" The two run off together holding their kites. Jack smiled happily seeing the two children running toward their mother. The mother smiled at her children as she hold a basket filled with vegetables and fruits. Jack heart felt warm seeing a small family going home. He didn't know why he was happy seeing a random family but it made him smile. His pale white cheeks became rosy seeing the mother holding her daughter's hand as the three walk together. He notices the sky were covered in white puffy clouds making the sun shine a little less. The red head took off his sunhat, "Um, excuse me…" A male voice rings his ears.</p><p>"Yes!" Jack quickly turning until his face bump into a large male, losing his balance he landed onto the ground, "Ow." Jack shook his head while rubbing his bottom.</p><p>"Jack, are you okay?" Jack looks up to see Guan.</p><p>"Yes, I'm alright." Jack nodded, "What can I get for you?"</p><p>"Let see," Guan rub his large manly chin seeing Jack's stand, "I'll have one of these." He pointed at the basket he wanted. Jack nodded getting the basket for the monk and softly spoke, "One coin, please."</p><p>"One coin! Jack, you work hard for those!" A loud cheerful voice rings Jack's ears making him jump in fright. "Now. Now. Calm down, it's me! Your brother-in-law!" Jack felt a large hand rubbing his head, he turns over to see Dashi grinning widely.</p><p>"Dashi! Don't scare me like that." Jack whined handing the basket to Guan, "Besides, I don't mind my product being cheap. It helps people."</p><p>Dashi nudge Guan in the elbow, "What lesson I teach you?"</p><p>Guan nodded, "Always help those in need first then yourself." He chuckled handing Jack town coins.</p><p>"No! It's fine I don't need two. Her-" Guan held up his hand, "Take it. Besides, Dashi would be a big baby!"</p><p>"Hey! Don't talk to your master that way." Dashi shouted.</p><p>Jack giggles, "You guys are funny." He put the coins in his pocket, "Dashi?"</p><p>"Yeah." The bald master monk answered as he look over at Jack's hand-made sun-hats and fruits.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you alone." Jack asked seeing the sky turning a little stormy like, "I have some questions to ask you." He glance over seeing Chase making a few females burst into bits of giggles.</p><p>Dashi arched his eyebrow seeing Chase talking to some females, "Ah! I see your jealous! No need to talk to me about it."</p><p>"What!" Jack blushed bright red, "No! It's not that. I'm fine with him talking to other people. It's just I'm wondering on this Xiaolin thing works. I mean if Xiaolin is the good side then what's the bad side called?"</p><p>Guan and Dashi shift uncomfortable for a moment. The two stood quiet for a moment and notices the clouds up in the sky started to turn black and purple. They had serious faces noticing the changes on the sky. "We'll talk about it later. For now, I think you should go home. There's a storm coming and it won't clear up for a while." Dashi said in a serious voice. Jack stood surprised at the monk's expression changed. "I'll buy this!" Dashi took a sun hat and handed Jack two coins, "Come, Guan. We have training to do." Guan nodded following Dashi, "Oh, can you tell Chase to come by after you two finish your fun-time."</p><p>Jack blushed bright red, "DASHI!"</p><p>Dashi bursts out laughing, "I'm kidding. But, tell Chase to come by as fast as he can." Guan chuckled at the two left.</p><p>Jack stood quiet for a moment seeing the sky having odd colors and the wind started to be rough, "Huh uh." Chase's voice rings Jack's ear, "Looks like I have to take you home. Come. I don't want you getting sick." Chase wrapped his his arms around Jack's thin waist protectedly, "Let's go." He kisses Jack's cheek. Jack nodded as he put his things in the stand cart.</p><hr/><p>The two burst open in front of Jack's door. The small home was fixed all neatly and looking brand new- well for a moment until Chase broke the door when he kicked it. The two were making out Chase carried Jack in his arms as he tries to go over the bed. The red head wrapped his long legs around Chase's waist as Chase tries hard not to fall over. Sooner, the two were peeling off each other clothes tossing it over the floor.</p><p>Chase was on top of Jack kissing and nibbling on the red head's nipple letting his hands roam all around the pale body. Jack would moan and gasp feeling Chase's body on him, pulling down the bed sheets when he felt Chase's member in him. "I love you. You're so beautiful." Chase would mutter giving kisses on Jack's neck, "You're so perfect, my lotus."</p><p>Jack gasps for air feeling Chase's member slowly moving in him, "Ohh, Chase! Ohhh." He would moaned a little louder when Chase touches his member.</p><p>"Look at you! Your so beautiful." Chase groaned seeing Jack's messy red hair spread on the pillow, his red eyes looking teary, sweat on the pale skin, and his pale cheeks rosy.</p><p>Jack moaned as Chase thrusts a little faster. How did it come to this? Jack asked they were in the forest walking with huge smiles on their faces until- Oh wait, he remembers now. He accidentally fell on top of Chase while pushing the small stand cart. Chase taught Jack in his arms staring at one another. Then, there was a loud thunder making Jack hug Chase tighter. Chase tried to calm Jack down and for that split moment he couldn't help but kiss Jack on the lips. The two couldn't help but want each other so they decided to go to Jack's place as fast as they can.</p><p>The red head broke his thinking when he felt Chase's tongue on his member, "Chase! We-we never done th-this par-" Chase hold Jack's member toying with it making the red head moan louder, "It's alright Jack. I wanted to try this for a while." Jack nodded holding his moan.</p><p>"I love it when your like this." Chase's voice gotten deeper and more sexually as he whispers in Jack's ear, "You look very sexy with your face flustered and," He let his thumb rubs on the tip of Jack's member, "I love you. I lo-" Jack let's out another moan, "Ughh.. Nnnaahh. Ch-Chase, poe-please stop talking li-like th-" Jack couldn't help himself he wanted Chase to talk more but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his lover.</p><p>Chase gave a soft smile, "I love you." He kisses Jack's lips, "I love you." Jack couldn't help but let out some tears, every time Chase's say those words while they make love he couldn't help but be happy. Someone in this world love him. Chase saw Jack's face and gave him a soft smile, "Shh, Jack. I'm here. I will always love you, no matter what."</p><p>"I love you, too" Jack cried, "Please, make love to me."</p><p>"As you wish." Chase continues to thrust Jack's tight hole. The two let out a loud moan when they felt their climax. The two lie next to each other puffing out for air. Chase saw Jack getting on top giving him kisses, "I love you, Chase" He kisses Chase on the lips.</p><p>Chase smiled seeing Jack's encouragement. The two started to tongue kiss and Eskimo kiss the red head wrapped his arms around Chase's neck kissing him. "I love you." Jack would say kissing Chase's warm lips.</p><p>After a few moments, Jack lay his head on Chase's naked chest, "Jack?" Chase asked playing with Jack's long red hair.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What made you have the courage to… you know." Chase asked seeing Jack's checks turning red.</p><p>"I don't know. I just wanted you to feel the same way. I don't think its right your doing a lot to keep me happy and I'm just here doing nothing." Jack frowned he saw Chase's long blue sleeves shirt on the edge of the bed. He picked it up snuggling it, "I want Chase to be happy with me. I want him to know I love him as much as he does. I want him to know I will always be there." He had a small tear in his eyes and quickly wiped it, "I'm just scared for the future."</p><p>It's true. Jack is scared. He's scared if Chase will leave him for another. He's scared the reason was he wasn't so fond of being close to people because of his isolation during his childhood or hoping from places to places. He just wanted to try his best and hope Chase would understand him that he's trying.</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Chase sat up with a serious expression on his face, "Jack." He pulled the red head closer, "I love you! I picked you. Of course, I understand you." He gave him an Eskimo kiss, "stop worrying so much. We have a perfect future for us. What could go wrong?" Chase press his lips against Jack's the two laid back in bed, snuggling.</p><hr/><p>Dashi and Guan mediate for a bit until they felt the strong wind blowing roughly against the trees. The two heard the loud thunder echoing around their temple. "It seems Chase is a bit late." Guan said, as he notices the wind getting stronger.</p><p>"Knowing him and Jack are having some fun." Dashi said opening his eyes he notices the clouds having a strange green light, "It seems an old friend is coming back."</p><p>Guan stared at his master, "Is it..?"</p><p>Dashi nodded, "Wuya." He saw the sky turning grey, "It been awhile since we fought. I'm having a feeling she knowns more magic then before. Come, let's go inside." Guan followed his master, "We'll wait for Chase." The two went into the temple until Dashi heard an evil laughter echoing. <em>"I must find away to defeat her…</em>" Dashi thought while rubbing his chin.</p><hr/><p>Jack was cooking some eggs, it sizzled on the pan. He made sure it wouldn't get burned, knowing Chase was a bit hungry from the sex they had, he wanted his lover to eat. From the bed Chase had his blue silk pants on while he watched Jack cooking. He saw Jack wearing his blue long sleeve shirt which covered the red-head's body above the knees. It was quiet big for Jack but Chase loved seeing Jack's long pale legs and the way the clothing is covering only one shoulder the other is naked due to the size of the material. Jack's long red hair was in a low pony tail since he didn't want any hair getting into Chase's food.</p><p>Chase watched having a smile on his face but his mind went somewhere else. He remember a few moments ago Jack was talking with Dashi and Guan. Yes, he did get jealous the way Jack was blushing onward them or giving them that warm smile he craves to see. He understand Jack means well and his best friends are just teasers; he couldn't help it. It was weird he got jealous of Jack being with another man, he's normally not the jealous type. "I shouldn't get jealous." Chase thought seeing Jack's bottom, "He's mine after all." But his mind was kicking him wanting to know what the three were talking about.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>"Hm?" Jack said while cooking the eggs.</p><p>"What were you, Guan and Dashi talking about?"</p><p>Jack paused remembering what Dashi said to him earlier, "WAHH! Chase get up and get dressed!" Jack quickly stop what he was doing and went over to Chase. He pulled on his lover's arm.</p><p>"What is going on?" Chase asked seeing Jack pushing him out the door.</p><p>"I forgot to tell you that Dashi and Guan needed to talk to you. I think it's important." Jack said he couldn't believe he forgot.</p><p>Chase stop Jack with a smile on his face, "Jack, your forgetting something?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My shirt."</p><p>Jack blushed down seeing he's still wearing his shirt, "Oh." He takin' it off showing his naked body in front of his lover, "Here. PLease, be back soon."</p><p>Chase smiled seeing Jack quickly tried to cover his body, "I will." He quickly kisses Jack's pale lips.</p><p>"I'll be waiting here lil-lik-like this." Jack said touching Chase's long black hair, "So, please be back soon."</p><p>Chase chuckled kissing Jack one more time, "I will. Save me some dinner, please." He left out the door leaving Jack alone in the house. The redhead saw the sky out his window in shock at the odd colors it made, "I hope they'll be okay. PLease, don't train in this weather."</p><hr/><p>Chase rushes over to the temple, noticing the change of the atmosphere outside. The clouds were a bit off then usual and he felt evil energy around. Something was up and Dashi knew what's going on. He runs into the temple seeing Guan and Dashi drinking tea while sitting down. Dojo was pouring tea into Dashi's cup.</p><p>"I'm here." Chase said breathing heavily.</p><p>Dashi and Guan nodded, "Had fun?"</p><p>Chase stood quiet while sitting down taking a cup filled with tea. "That's my business, my friend."</p><p>"Don't get mad." Dashi smirked as the three sat together.</p><p>Chase sighs, "Jack told me to come. What happened?"</p><p>Dashi nodded the atmosphere became serious, "As my students I'm suppose to teach everything I know. I know, I won't be living forever and the point of being a Xiaolin warrior or Xiaolin Dragon." He got up seeing outside looking dark and windy, "There's a storm coming, my pupils. And it won't go away anytime soon."</p><p>Guan and Chase stood serious, "I know, I will have to eventually choose the next Xiaolin Dragon," Dashi sighs, "The time will soon come. I will pick the next Xiaolin Dragon." The two young monks stare at each other in a more serious and rivalry expression. They know that there's only one Xiaolin Dragon and they will fight, train, be the best till the end. "But, the time is not now. Now, we have bigger issues. As you know, Wuya is coming and she gotten stronger and more powerful. I will find a way to stop her. I want you two to train more then usual."</p><p>"This could be dangerous." Chase said thinking about Jack. His lover. The only person he will ever love had to be protected if anything happens to him. He will be lost.</p><p>Guan took a sip of his tea, "Dashi, If we were to train must we try to find new ways to stop her evil plan. Chase and I have different ways of training."</p><p>"I understand this is why I will train you two different timings." Dashi said seeing Dojo pouring more tea, "I know we have enough time to train for her. Right now, she's trying to scare us. Knowing the old hag likes to see people in fear."</p><p>"Doesn't she have a crush on you still?" Dojo asked drinking his own tea, "As I recalled the last couple of battles she got mad at you for being with a different girl." Guan and Chase had very wide eyes and their mouth dropped. What the...</p><p>"Don't remind me. Look, all I can say is I'm the one who's suppose to stop her. I know there's a war that's coming and she won't be able to be stop if we lose." Dashi said.</p><p>"It seems will help you stop her from taking over the world and being in thousand years of darkness." Guan said seeing Chase a little bit more confident and serious.</p><p>Chase took a sip of his tea, "I'll be ready to take her army on. I will not lose." He thought about Jack, no he can't let Jack get hurt, "When can we train!"</p><p>"Easy, Chase. I know, you want to protect your boyfriend but relax. We have a year." Dashi said remembering another thing, "That reminds me. Don't say anything to Jack about Wuya coming. I don't want him being involve in this. A boy like him deserves to not know anything. If you tell him, he'll worry for you and might do something graphic in the end that might cost up his life. Just don't tell him, not just yet. You know, how people get when they hear Wuya's name or the mention of the hag."</p><p>Chase thought for a moment. It's true. He didn't want his Jack doing something crazy in the end if anything goes bad. He knows Jack will worry, "I understand."</p><p>"When the time comes. You will have to tell him but, for now relax." Dashi took another sip of his tea, "Besides, I think your boyfriend was asking me questions about the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict. So, maybe next time you'll bring him over here and we'll talk."</p><p>"He wanted to know about the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict?" Chase asked, Jack usually tell him everything but this was something the redhead should had said to him.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sure he wanted to ask you but, he's shy." Dashi smiled seeing Chase nodding.</p><hr/><p>Jack waited for Chase he finished dinner and wouldn't start eating with out his lover. "I wanna eat with him." Jack sipped his tea for a bit seeing the sky looking normal, "It looks like everything is okay. The stormcle-" "BOOM! CLASH!" A huge splash of rain poured down and lots of thunder echoing through making the redhead jump in fear. He quickly went in his bed having the bedsheets covering himself and having his ears closed with his hands. His face met the pillow trying to think happy thoughts. He hates thunder. He hates it! He remembers those cold nights when he was a child. No one would take him in because of his looks and how would toss him a glares or rocks at his face. He remember he would find a ruined blanket and use to sleep when nights get cold. Trees were only his home and when it rains he tries to find a old home no one used or a cave. He was alone and scared. It was amazing he lived from those horrible nights. "BOOM!" The thunder roar loud enough to make Jack hide under more blankets. His heart pound hearing more thunder, "I wish Chase comes home soon!" He needed someone to hug someone to tell him everything will be okay.</p><p>"Jack!" Chase walks inside his lover's home after a long good hours of training. The rain was a bit of surprise when he was training with Guan and Dashi. His whole body was soaking wet and needed a good hot bath. He paused seeing the lights turned off and the food on the table. The dinner was left there with two plates. "Was Jack waiting for me?" Chase frowned feeling bad for himself. His lover was waiting for him; he should've come back and tell him to not wait. Speaking of his lover. Where is he? "Jack?" He called out trying to turn on the candles with a small match. "Jack." He saw his lover on the bed snuggling against the pillow having blankets over him. "Jack." Chase went over seeing Jack's innocent face having a bit tears at the side of his cheeks; he kicked himself for forgetting one of Jack's fears. He kissed Jack's cheek, "Jack. Wake up, my little lotus."</p><p>Jack's eyes slowly opens seeing Chase's face having a soft smile and soften eyes, "Chase…" He mumbled until his eyes widen in shock he quickly shot up hugging Chase, "Where were you? I was so worry and-and scared. I couldn't help myself but worry. If any-anything happened to you during the storm- OH CHASE! I was so scared." Jack hugged his lover tightly he didn't care Chase was wet he was thankful his lover came in one piece.</p><p>Chase hugged Jack tightly, "Jack, don't worry. I'm here. I'm sorry I came late. I was training with Dashi." He looks over at the cold dinner, "Jack, why didn't you eat?"</p><p>"I wanted to eat with you. I notice we don't eat together that often and I was hoping you were to come back early but I guess, Dashi told you something serious, right? Is anything bad going to happen Chase?" Jack asked looking straight at his lover.</p><p>Chase saw the look in Jack's eyes; fear, worry, frighten, Dashi was right Jack would be like this if he told him. He didn't want Jack to know, "No. We were just training. I wanted to get my skills better." Chase smiled seeing Jack sighed in relief.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jack felt something was off the way Chase's expression changed.</p><p>"I'm sure, my lotus. Do not worry." Chase kisses his lover on the forehead, "I'm here, aren't I?"</p><p>Jack smiled widely, "Yes. Yes, you are." He pulled a piece of Chase's hair behind his ear giving him a big smile, "Your wet."</p><p>"I know. I was hoping I could bathe for a-a-a Ah-choo!" Chase sneezed a couple of times and sniffed.</p><p>Jack put his hands on hips, "Chase, you better take off your clothes or you'll catch a cold! I knew you should've come early." Jack helped his lover take of his clothes, "I'll get the hot water ready."</p><p>Chase smiled as he saw Jack bring the large tub filled with fresh water into the middle of the room, "Sit." Jack said as he went to boil some water water. The raven haired male went in the tub sitting down seeing his lover not wearing any pants, dirty thoughts crossed his mind. <em>"Stop it."</em> Chase kicked himself Jack must be very sore from before but he couldn't help himself seeing Jack's round bottom in front of him. He gulped seeing Jack bending over to get a small bucket. Chase had the urge to get out of the water and take Jack right there, "What are these indicent thoughts?" He thought to himself seeing Jack grabbing something from the top shelf showing a little more of his bottom. Chase quickly looks down seeing his own member becoming hard.</p><p>" Found it!" Jack smiled happy when he found a small spoon in the drawers. The pot was whistling out loud letting Jack know it's ready. "Here you go." Jack pour hot water into the tub making Chase sigh in love with the warmth.</p><p>"Ah-choo!" He sneezed again while he wiped his nose. Jack frowned for a moment, "I think soup would be good for you now. I'll save the dinner I made for later but, first let me clean you." Jack had everything ready to clean his lover.</p><p>"Thank you." Chase smiled seeing his lover cleaning him.</p><p>Jack blushed, "You're welcome. I'm going to make some soup, okay. You can do the rest right?" Chase nodded with a smile on his face. He saw Jack making soup as he scrub himself.</p><p>No later Chase was finished with his bath and Jack was feeding him some warm soup, he took care of Chase through the night, he would let Chase sleep on the bed and fluff his pillow. Jack didn't mind taking care of his lover, "Jack?" Chase asked.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Sleep next to me. I want you to be here with me." Chase whispered in that deep voice, "Take off your clothes. I want to feel your warm body against mine." Jack blushed bright red nodding at his true love, taking off his long yellow sleeve shirt and got on the bed. The two laid next to each other Chase rest his head on Jack's chest as the two sleep together.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks went by Jack hardly see Chase because of his training with Dashi and Guan. Yes, Jack became a bit lonely from time to time but when Chase had the chance to see him it would make everything much happier. Jack hung his some of his laundry on the clothesline, he looked up at the clear blue sky. Lately, he notices Chase was hiding something from him. Every time Jack mention the training Chase would quickly changed the topic or focus on something else or if he asked Chase about his day. The raven haired male would give a simple, "It was fine." instead going into detail. Jack sat down on his wooden stool completely lost, "I wonder why Chase isn't talking to me that much?" Maybe Chase did found someone else and he didn't want to tell him that it was over or maybe Chase was just using him to get in bed with him or may- Jack shook his negative thoughts away he thrusts Chase with all his might but he wants to know what is Chase hiding.</p><p>"Maybe he's just tired from all the training. We haven't had enough.." He stopped himself feeling the heat rising from his ears and cheeks. If Chase is too busy then Jack should respect that and let Chase come by when he wants to. He shouldn't force his lover to meet him everyday or he should see Chase. What if Chase gets mad or annoyed? Jack decided he's not going to bug his lover.</p><p>Chase was training with Dashi and Guan the two battling each other for a good four hours this sort of training hasn't stop since the storm. "So," Dashi asked throwing kicks and punches, "how's your boyfriend?"</p><p>Chase blocked both Guan's and Dashi's kicks and punches, "He's fine… I think."</p><p>"You think?" Guan asked the three fought while talking.</p><p>Chase jumps back thinking for a moment, "Yes. I haven't seen him for awhile." He dodge every kicks and punches.</p><p>"Why?" Dashi asked.</p><p>"I've been training more." Chase said with pride, "If there's a war coming I need to be prepare and Jack lately have been asking questions too. I can't handle lying to him." Chase stopped sitting on the floor sighing, "I can't lie to him. It hurts me."</p><p>Dashi sat next to Chase, "Listen Chase if you really want to tell Jack then you can but, let's just makes things clean up so he won't get confused." He patted on Chase's back.</p><p>"Really?" Chase asked, "But, I thou-" Dashi said, "I know what I said doesn't mean it's true. It can go the other way too. I know, Jack is strong enough and he will understand when the time comes."</p><p>Guan replied, "Besides, I highly doubt you two haven't had any fun for awhile."</p><p>Chase chuckled, "That is right." He haven't had any fun with Jack lately whenever he's alone he would touch himself trying to release from his hard when he thinks of the redhead.</p><p>"No more information!" Dashi covered his ears, "Let's just finish training." The two nodded finishing up the training.</p><p>Jack was in his garden picking up some fruits and vegetables and put them in his basket. The sun wasn't as hot as he thought it was. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead finishing up his last chore. "Need some help?" Jack turns over his shoulder seeing Chase holding a small flower in his hand having a smile on his face. Jack blushed seeing the flower, "Oh, Chase this is beautiful!"</p><p>"I'm glad you like this." Chase smiled kissing Jack on the lips, "I'm sorry we haven't been together for awhile. I was busy training and getting stronger."</p><p>"It's alright." Jack smiled widely, "I understand. Do you want some tea?"</p><p>"Yes, tea would be good." Chase smiled following Jack into the house carrying the basket filled with fruits and vegetables.</p><hr/><p>Chase waited for Jack in his house for awhile. He wanted to talk to Jack about the secret he kept so he sat down on floor waiting for his mate. He started to think about Jack's naked body laying on the bed. What if Jack was bathing in the lake without him? Chase couldn't help his thoughts were growing crazy and so his hard cock. The more he thought about Jack's naked body the more he needed him. <em>"Maybe I should… no! This is Jack's home."</em> Chase thought out loud then again his cock was aching to be release. <em>"Alright, it'll be quick."</em> Chase put down his pants and started to touch his cock thinking about Jack. He couldn't help himself.</p><p>"Chase! I found some pretty flowers! I thought we could give it away to the people to cheer them up!" Jack said holding a basket full of flowers while wearing his sun-hat. His red eye's widen seeing Chase masterbating in his home. He dropped the basket full of flowers still in shock.</p><p>The raven haired male paused seeing Jack's red eyes staring at him, "JACK! You're here!" Chase stopped trying to put his cock away, "I-I-I this wasn't- I was-" Jack close the door behind walking toward his lover. He sat down in front Chase placing his hand on Chase's hands. Jack pressed his lips against Chase's lips. When Jack pulled away his hands started to play with Chase's cock, "Jack!" He gasps his lover's name.</p><p>"I don't mind it. I done it before too." Jack blushed as he shove Chase's member in his mouth. Chase groaned his lovers name out loud feeling his cock twitching, Jack's tongue licked the tip slowly as he sucked it like candy.</p><p>"Jack." Chase gasps as he touches Jack's long red hair. Jack bobbed his head a little bit faster, he would tease Chase's balls a little more. The raven hair male blushed feeling his climax as Jack sucked it a little more, "Jack, I'm… going… to… cum." And he did. He came inside Jack's mouth making the redhead swallow the liquid down. Jack pulled away licking his lips at the liquid he tasted… it was a bit salty other than that it wasn't bad.</p><p>"Di-did I did good?" Jack asked placing his hands on Chase's member, "I could do it again."</p><p>Chase blushed bright red seeing his lover's big eyes looking more adorable and innocent. He pulled him closer to kiss him on the forehead, "You did amazing Jack." The redhead smiled seeing his lover happy, "Now, it's mine turn." Chase pulled Jack down on to the bed leaving the redhead blushing.</p><p>"Chase," Jack moaned as he felt his pants removed and his shirt, "Chase, I want to try something… new." He said seeing the raven haired male looking confused.</p><p>"You want to-" Jack nodded, "I wanna give you pleasure. Ca-can I ride you?"</p><p>Chase let out a small smile, "Sure, you can." Chase took off his clothes and lie down on the bed, "Remember to go slow if it hurts." Jack nodded sitting on to of his lover's lap. He hold Chase's cock slowly shoving into his tight hole, "Go slow, Jack. I don't-" Jack quickly shove it inside him the two let out a loud moans.</p><p>"Ahhh." Jack gasps trying to adjust the size for a moment. He felt Chase's hands rubbing his bottom. He began to move up and down feeling Chase's member slide in and out. "Ah. Oh! AH!" He moans feeling Chase's thrusts and trying to meet his thrusts. Jack started to go a little faster having his hips meeting Chase's hips. "Ahh. Oh yes!" Jack keeps going faster and faster one of Chase's hand rub his hard nipple, "Ah!"</p><p>Chase groans trying to meet Jack's thrusts quickly. His left hand squeezed Jack's bottom. Jack bites down his bottom lip feeling his body heat, "Ch-Chase, I'm about to…" Chase started to thrust a little bit faster as he came inside of Jack. The redhead cum on top of Chase's happy trail he breathes heavily seeing Chase breathing slowly. He took of Chase's cock and slowly started to lick off the cum on Chase's cock and his happy trail, "I want Chase to feel good like how I feel good when he touches me." Jack whispered licking off the cum.</p><p>Chase groans, "Jack, you already make me feel good. There's no need to try do something you want to do."</p><p>"I know. I just want to try something knew." Jack sat on Chase's lap with a innocent pout, "I thought… you'll like it."</p><p>"I do." Chase chuckled kissing Jack's forehead, "I do, so much. You make everything wonderful." Another Eskimo kiss the two share as they snuggled together. Chase wrapped his arms around Jack protectivly smelling Jack's sweet scented hair, "I have something to tell you, Jack."</p><p>"What is it?" Jack heart pound against his chest seeing Chase's attuned changed.</p><p>"I want you to promise me first. Promise me, you won't get involved anything serious." Chase plead.</p><p>"I promise." Jack said hoping it' not about their relationship.</p><p>Chase sighs in relief, "The reason I've been training so much is because there's about to be a serious battle between good and evil." He glanced over at his lover in shock at the news.</p><p>"Will everything be alright?"</p><p>"Jack," Chase pulled the redhead closure, "we have time. I don't want you to worry for me. I want you to believe in me. Trust me. I want you to put faith in me."</p><p>"I do, Chase. I do, so much. I'm just scared it's not easy, you know. But, I will respect your decision and respect it. I'm glad you told me about this." Jack kisses Chase on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm glad you understand." Chase smiled widely, "Tomorrow we'll talk to Dashi about it, alright."</p><p>"Of course. I want my questions answered."Jack giggles as he kiss Chase on the cheek once again, "I love you, Chase."</p><p>"I love you, too." He kissed his lover. Jack giggles when Chase got on top of him.</p><hr/><p>In the dark mountains a young female woman sat on her throne. She quickly test her magic noticing the weaknesses, "Soon. Soon I will become stronger and powerful and the world will be mine. Mwahahahaha!" Her long red hair covered half her face when she laugh.</p><p>"All I need is to practice a bit more." Wuya smirked reading her Heylin magick book slowly trying to understand the skills.</p><p>From afar a black grey feathered bird watched the female learning her magick. A small demon smirked evilly watching the young woman practicing Heylin magick, "You see, there Ying-Yang?" The bird nodded at his master, "She thinks she'll be stronger. Hmm, maybe I should keep an out on her maybe she'll be a use to me finding an apprentice." The red bean grins even wider thinking about his new plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Xiaolin and Heylin Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase holds Jack's hand as they speed walk toward toward the Xiaolin Temple, it was difficult for the redhead to keep up. He had some flowers in his other arm, "Chase, slow down. I can't go-" Chase quickly pick up Jack bridal style and smiled, "How this?"</p><p>"It's fine." Jack smiled having his cheeks turning red, he felt warm lips pressed against his.</p><p>"Let's go before Dashi gives me extra chores." Chase pulled away from the kiss giving a big smile. He won the bet in the end but he didn't like letting his friends do all the chores, he only did a little bit. But, he sure did like seeing Guan cleaning the roof because he would loose his balance and fall over to the ground.</p><p>Jack blushed, "Chase, you don't-" Chase started to run very fast, "It's alright. You help me become fast. I need this work out."</p><p>"Alright." Jack said softly using one of his hands to hold down his sunhat. Blood red eyes stare up in the sky seeing the clear blue sky not a single cloud to be seen. Before he was picking up lovely flowers to make a flower crown for the children in the village. Until, Chase came running toward him about a meeting with Dashi. Jack agrees to go because he had questions this made Chase pull his hand, leaving Jack to stop his activity.</p><p>Dashi and Guan were waiting for Chase and Jack while drinking some tea. Until, Chase comes running into the doors, "I'm here!" He said running out of breath as he put Jack down.</p><p>The redhead patted his lover's head, "Breathe slowly, Chase. Should I get anything to help you?" He asked seeing his lover bend over breathing slowly.</p><p>"No! I'm just out of breath. Let's sit down." Chase said holding Jack's hand as they sat down together having one arm protectively around Jack's thin waist and pulling him closer. Jack blushed as he felt his head next to Chase's chest.</p><p>Guan chuckled, "We're not gonna steal him, you know."</p><p>"I know. Sheesh, let the boy breathe." Dashi joked.</p><p>Chase smiled softly, "It's better like this." Jack nodded.</p><p>"If you say so. Besides, how's things?" Guan asked as he sip his tea.</p><p>Dojo slithered to the table holding a plate full of cookie, "It's fine." Chase and Jack said at the same times.</p><p>"You know…" Dojo muched on a cookie, "I haven't seen a love like this since I was a year younger. Interesting how Chase found love instead of Dashi."</p><p>"Hey!" Dashi sip on his tea, "I prefer to live a solo life."</p><p>"I'm just saying." Dojo took another cookie, "Besides, he went his way to bringing Jack into his room unlike you. You should hear the sounds the redhead made." Jack blushed bright red hiding his face under his hat. How embarrassing!</p><p>"I remember that. Dashi and I were playing cards until we heard some weird noises and moaning." Guan chuckled having a teasing grin on his face.</p><p>Dashi laughs, "Oh yeah! Let's not forget hearing something banging against the wall. What did you guys do?"</p><p>Jack hide under his sunhat hiding his red face, "So, embarrassing!" He could never have a decent conversation with the two without a mention about him and Chase's sex life.</p><p>"Leave Jack alone." Chase said putting his lover close, "You know, how he gets."</p><p>"We're only joking." Dashi laughs, "Besides, we have some serious business to talk about." The atmosphere changed from something more serious and deadly. The lights dim down a bit. "Jack, you had questions right?"</p><p>"Yes." Jack nodded forgetting about the moment before. He had a serious face.</p><p>"Go ahead ask." Dashi took a sip of his tea.</p><p>Jack sighs, "I was wondering if there is a bad side. You know, the Xiaolin side is good but what's the bad side. Since the world had to be balance with good and evil."</p><p>"For thousands and thousands of years. There's always been a battle between good verses evil. The world need to keep of balance of both. Xiaolin had been doing this for a ver long time." Dashi said, "As a Xiaolin warriors, we must keep this order of good and evil balance. If there's more evil the world be in a thousand year of darkness give or take. Being on a Xiaolin side, we have ranks." Dojo hold out the color of different belts.</p><p>"First rank is the <strong><em>Trainee</em>.</strong> The lowest level, a beginner Xiaolin monk. These monks wear red robes with black belts. They mainly just use basic moves in combat." Dashi chuckled remembering training Chase and Guan at their young pre-teen age, "You shoulda seen how these guys trained. Chase was always full a pride and this one was always crying for his weapon. They're still are!"</p><p>Jack giggles looking over the two Xiaolin warriors. Chase looked embarrassed, "Second rank is the <strong><em>Xiaolin Apprentice.</em> </strong>The second level of the Xiaolin training. This is the level where the monks actually learn to summon their respective elements and use them in combat. They even learn to incorporate their elements with the powers of the Shen Gong Wu. The robes remain the same, but the sashes change from black to a dark blue."</p><p>"Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked confused.</p><p>"I'll explain it after I finish the ranks, Jack." Dashi said, " Third rank is the <strong><em>Wudai</em></strong><em><strong> Warrior</strong>.</em> The third level of Xiaolin training This level somewhat takes what is learned from the previous level and increases it. At this level, the chosen monks are all given their own individual weapon and their own Elemental Shen Gong Wu, with which they are taught to combine and use with their respective element. Once again, the robes remain the same color, but the sashes change to a much lighter shade of blue. This rank can be skipped if a Xiaolin Monk is very talented."</p><p>Jack touches the sashes Dojo lay out for the redhead to see, "Wow."</p><p>"The fourth rank is the <em><strong>Shoku Warrior.</strong></em> The fourth level of Xiaolin training, depending on who attains it. This rank includes a monumental mastery over the elements that each monk attains. At this rank the robes of the monks remain the same color but the sashes change to black again. Shoku Warriors take another Elemental Shen Gong Wu which can be used more effectively than the one the attained during the Wudai Warrior level. This level has its own unique Xiaolin Showdown, called Shoku Showdown, and it is required that the competitors of the Xiaolin Side are Shoku Warriors." Dashi continues seeing the final sashes the two warriors were staring at. Chase and Guan glared at each other seeing the red sash.</p><p>"And the final rank is the <em><strong>Xiaolin Dragon.</strong></em> Also referred to as Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon, this is the final and most powerful stage of a Xiaolin warrior. At this level, monks are most likely at their peak, able to use all of the skills they have learned and more. While there has been a lineage of Xiaolin Dragons. By reaching this rank the monks can create their own magical objects, like Shen Gong Wu." Dashi hold out the Xiaolin Dragon rode it was colored black with a red dragon on the side and Dojo hold out the red sash, "They wear a black robe with a red dragon on the side with a red sash."</p><p>"Wow!" Jack smiled look at Chase, "So, this is why you two want to be a Xiaolin Dragon."</p><p>"I don't know why they want to be a Xiaolin Dragon so much, too much responsibility if you ask me." Dashi said.</p><p>"That's right you're a Xiaolin Dragon." Jack said seeing Dashi's outfit, "But, why your not wearing the robe and sash."</p><p>"Pssh, I'm too cool for that. Besides, I don't need to prove that I am. I make Shen Gong Wu!" Dashi said sipping his tea.</p><p>"Oh! What are Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked again waiting for Dashi's answer.</p><p>"They are magical objects created by me!" Dashi snaps his fingers showing a Shen Gong Wu that was shape of a metal fist. Jack gasps at the object with his innocent eyes grew bigger as he touch the object. Chase frowned seeing Jack into Dashi's ability if he was a dragon he could show Jack so much more. He would show the world to him maybe more. "I started creating them when I first became a Xiaolin Dragon."</p><p>"Wow!" Jack smiled happily seeing a few more, "Are they powerful? WHat do they do? Why make them? How-"</p><p>"Whoo! One at a time, Jack. I'll answer them." Dashi chuckled seeing Chase getting a little jealous. "Let's start from the beginning. The Shen Gong Wu I create are different each time. Some are minor or major or sometimes need a sister Wu to be a major Wu. Minor Wus are weak and useful for daily stuff where are the major Wus are super powerful. They can do things no one can ever do like know about the future or know everything in the world." Dashi got an idea, "Dojo write those down I'm getting new Shen Gong Wu ideas." Dojo nodded writing them down on a piece of paper, "Each Shen Gong Wu posses different abilities like the one in your hand is called the 'Fist of Tebigong' it allows the user to punch with incredible strength." Jack gawked at the Shen Gong Wu he holds in his hands, "The whole point of Shen Gong Wus is to stop the Heylin warriors."</p><p>"Heylin?" Jack asked looking confused.</p><p>"Heylin is the evil side." Dashi said, "They are the exact opposite of the Xiaolin side. They are evil and want to control the world leading to a thousand of years of darkness!" Jack gasps in shock. Darkness? That made the redhead quiver in fear.</p><p>"Yeah, but there weren't as much as before." Dashi said.</p><p>Jack stared at the Xiaolin Dragon, "Dashi, how many are there?"</p><p>"Well, there are a few." Dojo said rubbing his chin, "But, we have one trying to take over the world soon. That's why Chase and Guan been training since she's showing off her powers with her annoying thunderstorms. That chick is really annoying me I need some sleep."</p><p>Jack eyes widen staring in shock looking at Chase, "Who?"</p><p>"Wuya." The three said.</p><p>Jack stood confused, "Who is she?"</p><p>"A Heylin witch that has a huge crush on Dashi." Dojo said, "She been after him ever since they met. She became so fascinated with his ability to make Shen Gong Wus." He slither up onto Dashi's shoulder, "They go way back since Dashi and her were younger."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not that old!"</p><p>"Anyway, Wuya always had a thing with Dashi. I guess, the reason she took the Heylin side was to show of her ability to be with him but," Dojo lean on Dashi's bald head, "this one never was into being with someone so, I guess she hated him ever since and when you gone Heylin you always want to take over the world."</p><p>"So, she only cares about being evil?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much." Dashi and Dojo said.</p><p>"But," Jack questioned, "what does the Shen Gong Wu help with all this?"</p><p>"Kid," Dojo slithered on Jack's shoulder, "Dashi makes these Shen Gong Wu to stop Wuya but,"</p><p>"But?" Jack asked.</p><p>"But, Heylin Magick have no effect on them."</p><p>"All is Dojo trying to say I am trying to find the perfect Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya. There is always a weakness in Heylin magick." Dashi grunts rubbing his chin.</p><p>Jack petted Dojo's head, "Oh. So, none of these work?"</p><p>"Not one. Ooohh, scratch me right there." Dojo sighs feeling Jack's fingers scratching his back.</p><p>"I will get one Shen Gong Wu but it has to be one that will never work again because a Wu that powerful can cause more serious damage." Dashi said.</p><p>Jack became so fascinated by Dashi's brilliant work, "Can you tell me more?"</p><p>"Sure. I'm always happy to talk about my work." Dashi smirks having joy in his eyes.</p><p>"So, these Shen Gong Wu can be made fore fun or…" Jack and Dashi spent hours talking and talking about the Shen Gong Wu and their effects. Chase and Guan went off to train for a bit. When Chase would glance over hoping to see Jack watching him instead Jack and Dashi were talking with exciting faces plastered on and drinking tea. The two continue to talk and talk and talk. Chase shrug it off seeing Jack's cheerful face as he took a sip of tea. After training Chase glanced seeing Jack still talking to Dashi. Chase felt his heart swell for a moment seeing Dashi and Jack together, he did not like it.</p><p>"Oh wow! How about a Shen Gong Wu that can- that can talk to animals!" Jack said his idea outloud</p><p>"That's a good one and," Dashi got excited too, "How about a Wu that can make you invisible?"</p><p>"Dojo, are you writing this down?" Jack asked innocently.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah." Dojo's hand's cramped , "Sheesh, my hand hurt. Can we take a break? OH, HEy Chase!"</p><p>Jack and Dashi noticed Chase standing there. "Oh hi, Chase." Jack smiled sipping his tea, "Do you know Dashi made a Shen Gong Wu that have the power to shot bolts out of lightening!"</p><p>"I call it the Eye of Dashi." Dashi chuckled, "Since my eyes can look at this as fast as lightening. You didn't even do your fifty push ups!"</p><p>Jack giggles, "He asked me I could name some of them!"</p><p>Chase gave a small smile, "Really? That's wonderful." He hugs Jack, "How about I take you home while you tell-" Jack frowned, "Why? We have time! I don't mind listening to Dashi's stories. Come, sit. We have time!"</p><p>Jack stay over for dinner with the boys. Chase couldn't help but feel so aggravated, annoyed, and irritated because his Jack was busy listening to Dashi's amazing stories. He knows he shouldn't get jealous but why? WHy would he get jealous of Dashi? Was it because Dashi had amazing stories to tell? Was it because he's a Xiaolin Dragon and can make magical objects? Chase needed to clear his head. He went out of the diner room leaving Jack, Guan, and Dashi confused but continue to talk. Jack's red eyes saw Chase walking to the garden.</p><p>Chase walked outside seeing the lovely peaceful garden, he sat down to clear his head. All those negative energy between Dashi, all those jealousy and envious feeling around him. He mediate for a bit taking slow breath. He felt the sunlight still on his skin as he focused until he heard small footsteps. "Yes, Jack." Chase said with a small smile without turning to see his lover.</p><p>"Ch-chase." Jack smiled holding out some of the meals Chase didn't touch or finished, "You left your dinner out in the cold." He went over to sit next to his lover, "Di-did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"No." Chase saw his lover's sad expression on his face, "You could never do anything wrong." He cup Jack's face, "I was a bit jealous when I saw you and Dashi together with joy on your faces."</p><p>Jack's eyes widen in shock then burst into giggles, "Chase! I would never be with… Dashi. You're silly. Hehehe, I mean who wouldn't get fascinated by magic and power and magical dragons, hm?"</p><p>Chase chuckled, "It seems your all to new to this, aren't you my little lotus?"</p><p>"Of course." Jack kissed Chase on the cheek, "You're too cute, Chase." He pulled out a small red bow, "Here. A cute bow for a cute lover." He put it on Chase's head. The raven-male looks up seeing Jack giggling as he put the red bow on him. "And there!"</p><p>Chase chuckled as he touch the red bow, "You know, your the cute one around." He kissed Jack on the lips, "I'm happy you find me attractive."</p><p>"Hehehe," Jack giggles again covering his smile, "Oh Chase." He gave his lover a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>"Mmm, your kisses are always sweet." Chase smiled.</p><p>"Stop it. Your making me blush." Jack giggles a bit more but keep kissing Chase's cheek. Chase chuckled kissing Jack's soft pale lips. Sooner, he was on top of Jack the two giggle as they kiss together.</p><p>"Ewww! Get a room!" Dashi and Guan shouted chuckling seeing the two making-out.</p><hr/><p>Chase was outside mediating out in the large land. He sat on tip top of a green grassy hill where the warm sunlight hits him perfectly. His eyes are closed as he mediate about his positive energy, his lover, his rivalry with Guan, mostly him being a Xiaolin Dragon. All his life his heart had been planting on being a Xiaolin Dragon and he will be greater than Guan. That monk had pulled his last string during a few days ago Guan showed off his new skills in front of Dashi. How Dashi thought it was an excellent skill only made by a Xiaolin Dragon thinker. That made Chase a little mad but Jack calmed him down. Ohh, his Jack. When he becomes a Xiaolin Dragon Jack will be so proud he'll have that wonderful smile on his face all the time. He mediate about Jack's naked body covered in a white blanket having his long red head loose and having that smile plastered on his face. Jack's long red hair looked so soft he could just touch it feeling the smooth, silky, furry- Furry?</p><p>Chase felt his hand touching something furry then hearing some purring. He open his eyes seeing a baby tiger purring down at him. The tiger had his chin on Chase's lap purring with his big kitty eyes. "Hello there, little one." The tiger purred as Chase petted him on the head.</p><p>"How are you?" Chase asked seeing the tiger purring some more as he petted him on the head. The tiger rub his neck against Chase's side wanting more, "What a baby tiger doing here?"</p><p>The tiger had his ears up but he had his ears down with a frown seeing Chase. "Your a tiger and your kind is usually not around here. Are you lost?"</p><p>The tiger lick Chase's hand with a sad look on his face. "Come with me. I'll help you find your mother." The tiger looked alarmed by Chase's words. The Asian male got up from his spot, "Follow me. I'll show you to the temple." The tiger happily followed Chase into the temple.</p><hr/><p>Jack was pouring tea into Chase's favorite small cup; he had small cookies in a small plate. He waited for his lover to return from his morning meditation and he waited for him at the temple. The temple stood quiet since Dashi and Guan went to train some more. Jack hummed a funny tune to himself as he pour some tea into his cup, "Hello, Jack."</p><p>"Oh hi Ch-" Jack paused seeing a baby tiger jumping on him nuzzling down his neck, "Oh my good-" The baby tiger purred at Jack more lovingly them, "Where did you find a baby tiger?"</p><p>Chase chuckled seeing the tiger purring a Jack so lovingly, "I was mediating and he came by me purring and wanting me to pet him." He sat next to the tiger petting his ears, "Such a lovely creature. I think he likes you." Seeing Jack getting nuzzled some more by the tiger.</p><p>Jack giggles, "Yes, I do love animals. Well, I am mostly love tigers, monkeys, and dolphins." He petting the tiger some more.</p><p>"Dolphins?" Chase asked.</p><p>Jack paused for a moment, "They are from the coast. I saw them when I was traveling to the South. One day I saw a lovely group of dolphins swimming around one was like me; having pale pinkish coloring unlike his family and red eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw not only that I thought I saw mermaids."</p><p>"Mermaids?"</p><p>"Huh uh. Swimming with the dolphins. It must've been fun to swimming around. I was from afar so I'm not sure if I saw them." Jack smiled, "But, I have travel around, Chase."</p><p>"You really love to travel, huh?" Chase smiled seeing the tiger laying his head on Jack's lap.</p><p>"Yes, I do. But, I love that I got to be with someone to be with." Jack smiled at Chase widely having his cheeks tinted a shade of pink.</p><p>Chase smiled widely at him and scoot a little closer to his lover, "So, why love monkeys and tigers?"</p><p>Jack giggles, "Well, monkeys are cute and they always like to jump around and get hyper. Sometimes I would think I'll be a monkey for the fun of it and my favorite fruit are bananas." Chase chuckled as he took a sip of his tea, "Tigers? Hmm, I'm not sure why I love them so much. I guess, because they are cute when they are little and easy to raise."</p><p>Chase kissed Jack on the lips, "I could give you anything if I could."</p><p>"You don't have to Chase. I love you. You have gave me everything." Jack scoot closer making the baby tiger rest on his lap, "You made me feel whole and-and I love that you made me so happy." He kissed Chase's lips a couple of times, "You (kiss) love (kiss kiss kiss) me (kiss). And (kiss) You (kiss kiss kiss) are (kiss kiss) wonderful." Chase cupped Jack's face their lips crashed into each other as they continue, his hand slowly peeled Jack's yellow long sleeve shirt down showing one naked shoulder. Wamr lips planting on Jack's pale shoulder letting him give a soft moan, "Chase." The raven haired male smiled planting another kiss until-</p><p>"HEY CHASE ME AND GUAN WE- HEY!" Dashi and Guan burst opening the tea room seeing Chase kissing Jack's shoulder, "Hey! Don't do that. We eat here. Ew! Now, I have to eat on the floor."</p><p>"How you know if they didn't do it on the floor?" Guan chuckled.</p><p>"Ew! This place is a temple." Dashi made a face, "I'ma eat in my room then!" Until he notice the tiger seeing Jack quickly fixing his shirt, "Wait? Why a tiger is here?"</p><hr/><p>Dashi sighed, "So, wait? A random baby tiger just came along without his mother?"</p><p>"That's correct." Chase smirked seeing Jack playing with the tiger.</p><p>"So, now we have to find the baby tiger's mother?"</p><p>"Yes." Chase said seeing Jack giggling with the baby tiger, "Don't you want some adventure, Dashi?"</p><p>Dashi smirked, "True and it's always good to travel. You're starting to think like a Xiaolin Dragon." Chase let out a smile showing it off to Guan. Guan just looked away annoyed.</p><p>Jack giggles seeing Dojo slithering away from the tiger, "Easy, tiger. EASY! I'm not dinner!" He slithered all the way to Dashi's shoulder blades.</p><p>"Chill, Dojo. He won't bit. It's just a baby, he just needs some milk." Dashi said.</p><p>"I got some." Jack had a small bottle filled with milk, "Come, Jing. Come on." The tiger happily followed Jack to the outside porch waiting to be fed.</p><p>Dashi smirks at Chase, "You sure pick a good one. He's good for you, you know that."</p><p>"Yes, I know. He's my everything." Chase smiled over seeing Jack feeding the baby tiger, "Do you know he loves tigers, dolphins, and monkeys?"</p><p>"Hmph. I bet. Knowing he went around." Dashi said seeing Chase's golden eyes soften and lit full of joy, "You really do love him?"</p><p>"Yeah. I want to show him around if I could." Chase said out loud.</p><p>Dashi chuckled, "We could, you know."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think it's time two of my Shoku Warriors to travel for a bit. Our new task is to find the mother of Jing." Dashi smiled seeing Dojo bringing his meal, "Will start next week. Right now, let Jack mother him. Now, if you excuse me. I'll be eating in my room. Come, Guan." Guan chuckled holding his plate filled with his meal, following Dashi down the hall. Chase laughs seeing the two leaving.</p><p>"Jing!" The little tiger ran toward Chase purring as he nuzzled against the man, "Jing, no running in the temple. I don't want you to sip." Jack walks in sitting next to Chase with a small smile, "Hey, you look happy!"</p><p>"Well, next week we're going with Dashi, Dojo, and Guan to find Jing's mother." Chase smiled.</p><p>For a moment Jack frowned for a bit pulling in the tiger close to him, "Oh."</p><p>"What's wrong, lotus?" Chase used Jack's pet name, scooting closer to his lover, "I thought you would be happy."</p><p>"No, nothing is wrong. I just-" Jack hugged Jing, "I just thought it's too soon. He's so sweet and cute. I guess, I'm being a selfish. I want to keep him. But, no. He need his mother but for now I'll be his mother." He kissed the tiger's head, "I'll be his mommy till we find his mother."</p><p>Chase smiled kissing Jack's cheek, "Your gonna be a wonderful mother." Jack giggles kissing Chase back. Next thing they know Jing sat watching Chase and Jack kissing while the red head was laying back down and Chase on top of him.</p><hr/><p>Jack smiled seeing Chase laying next to him, "You never told me what's your favorite creature?" Jack giggles as he lay his head on Chase naked chest. The two were laying naked in Chase's bedroom the baby tiger slept in his own little bed next to them. The raven haired male play with Jack's long silky red hair giving a small chuckled.</p><p>"You really wanna know," Jack noddded, "alright. I love dragons and I really do love felines."</p><p>"What kind of felines?" Jack said rubbing his lover's clean chest.</p><p>"You know, lions, tigers, jaguars, any type." Chase smiled seeing Jack's eyes widen, "I traveled around, too. Dojo can fly us around when he turns into his other form."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's very magical, you know." Chase smirked, "I did travel around, lotus."</p><p>"Hehehe, I had a feeling you did." Jack planted a small kiss on those warm lips, "Why dragons? Cause of Dojo?"</p><p>"No." Chase chuckled, "I always like how they fly, the power, so beautiful when you see their eyes. I run into some couple ones. Eastern and Western kind." Jack was happy listening to Chase's stories, "I love how dragons are."</p><p>"Hmph," Jack sighed, "Must be nice to travel that far. See!"</p><p>"What?" Chase shot up seeing Jack snuggling against.</p><p>"You don't need me to take me around the world. I have you to tell me these amazing stories." Jack smiled happily.</p><p>Chase's heart started to beat faster when he heard those words, "I can make you that happy?"</p><p>"Huh uh." Jack nuzzled Chase's neck, "You always make me happy." The red head slowly snoozed away while Chase thinks for a moment. He thought about traveling around the world, to everything, to do anything, to learn everything. He could Jack everything his heart still tells him to show everything to Jack. Once he becomes the Xiaolin Dragon he'll show Jack everything. He smiled to himself as he saw Jack snuggling against him he planted a kiss on his red head, "I love you, Jack." Chase pulled him closer as he fell asleep next to his lover. The moonlight hit the two as they fell asleep unaware of a black grey feathered bird watching them.</p><hr/><p>A clever bean watched them high above a tree sitting on his pet bird. He watched closely at the raven-haired male, "Hmmm, Chase will do anything for the love of his life. Ain't that sweet!" He said in his southern accent, "Love is just rubbish." He saw how Chase wrapped his arms around the redhead, "Hmmm, before Chase was jealous of little Miss Redhead with Mister baldy, ain't that right Ying-Yang?" The bird nodded, "Since they all will travel maybe it's time to test Chase's good side. How far will he go until he snap?" Hannibal use his stem to rub his chin, "Hmmm, looks like I need to call over my dear old friend. He owns me a little favor."</p><p>Ying Yang flew over to a small tropical land in the Mediterranean coast. The red bean saw a Latin teen male reading a book in his hands, "Well, hello, old friend. What brings you into my lovely home?" The teenager's green eyes tear away from the page seeing the demon bean on the bird. The teenager is about nineteen years old with wavy black hair wearing black pants and black shoes. He wore a long white sleeves shirt and a golden Jesus Christ cross necklace around his neck.</p><p>"Well, hello, Salvador!" Hannibal Bean smirks evilly, "It's good to see one of my fellow evil friend."</p><p>Salvador grin widely showing his charming smile his perfect white teeth, "Yes, it is." His Latin accent came out, "Would you like some hugo de limóns?"</p><p>"No, thanks." Hannibal smirked sitting on the wooden table, "How's your hometown?"</p><p>"Ahh! You mean, Castilla?" Salvardo smirked, "There's going to be a very dangerous war, my friend."</p><p>"Are you excited, my boy?"</p><p>"No. I just want to get away, my friend. I don't want to deal with annoying people and their kingdoms. I love Castilla but right now, I loathe it with all my might." Salvador eyes darken as he lick his dry lips, "Sooner, the war would spread all around this magnificent place."</p><p>"I hear ya, Sal." Hannibal see the lock in Salvador's eyes. The teenager wanted to be out and spread more evil to the world. The teenager is good to be the most evil around but he enjoys to fool around to much never likes to be serious. "Hey, Sal! I got a favor to ask ya?"</p><p>"What is it?" Salvador smirked widely.</p><p>"I'm look for a new apprentice and I need your help." This cause Salvador to smirk very evilly showing his perfect white teeth.</p><hr/><p>Wuya sit on her throne watching her magical portal she saw Dashi chatting away to a few beautiful females. "Yuck! That stupid handsome good for nothing amazing fool is flirting like no tomorrow! Watch! When I become stronger I will rule this world into pain and suffering." She used her dark magic to create another minion but failed. Her magic wasn't too strong enough. She growled, "Ever since Dashi became a Xiaolin Dragon he keeps throwing me those silly toys at me! Augh! I could just kill him! His beautiful handsome face I could just- Wuya! Control yourself. This man is an idiot for not loving you and he's on the Xiaolin side. AUgh that fool!" Wuya sat down for a moment thinking.</p><p>"Ah, a beautiful woman shouldn't be here fussing over a man." The witch heard a very sexy voice ringing her ears.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Wuya turned around seeing a very handsome teenager leaning on the door way.</p><p>"I said a beautiful woman shouldn't fuss over a man. Especially a Xiaolin Grand Master." Salvador smirked seeing Wuya blushing.</p><p>"Well, I-I- I DON'T LOVE HIM! ONLY HIS POWER!" Wuya fixed her hair, "So, who are you, handsome?"</p><p>"I'm Salvador Cumo." The male smirked, "And I like to help you get better at your powers all you have to do is help me with something."</p><p>"Really? Anything? What is it?"</p><p>"Yes," Salvador pulled Wuya closer with a charming smirk, "But, first. Would you like to be entertain?"</p><p>"Entertain? Um.. Why yes I would?" Wuya smirked evilly, "My bedroom is down this hall." The two walked down the hall heading toward the bedroom.</p><hr/><p>"Ohh Chase! I'm so excited!" Jack play with tiger, "I can't wait when Jing see his mama. Look at him! He's stronger and more cute." It been three days since they found the tiger but Jack was happily making flower crowns and putting on Chase's head and Jing's head. "So cute."</p><p>"Jack, you must be very happy with Jing?" Chase smirked taking off the white flower crown.</p><p>Jack giggles, "Of course, he's my baby." He hug the tiger close to him, "and he's yours."</p><p>"I know, I am the father." Chase chuckled pulling Jack into a kiss, "Mmm, have you been eating oranges?"</p><p>"Yes." Jack giggles, "Have you been eating those sweet cakes I made?" Chase chuckled looking away with a playful smirk, "You little piggy!" Jack playfully hit his lover shoulder, "I made that for dessert!"</p><p>"I couldn't help myself. It tasted sweet like you, my little lotus." Chase kissed Jack lips again and again. The tiger pranced around the two playing around.</p><p>From afar Salvador watched the beautiful redhead, "You see there, my boy."</p><p>"Yes," Salvador smirked evilly seeing the red head's beautiful features, "Que hermosa!"</p><p>"All I need you is to make Chase Young a little jealous." Hannibal smiled evilly showing his crooked teeth.</p><p>"Anything to make him jealous?" Salvador asked.</p><p>"Anything, my boy." Hannibal got on his bird, "I'll be watching. Just try not to reveal your identity. Dashi knows who you are, so don't go anywhere near him or his pet dragon."</p><p>"Of course." Salvador lick his lips when he saw Jack's pale neck revealing at the sunlight, "Such innocent skin. I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth," His eyes turned reptilian like and his tongue came out like a lizard licking his lips once more, "into that pale flesh. Don't worry, Hannibal. I will complete the mission but I will enjoy my fun."</p><p>"Very well, my boy. I'll be off." Hannibal smirked, "Make sure to make Chase jealous, alright?"</p><p>"I will, my friend. I will." Salvador smirked evilly seeing Hannibal flew off, "I will enjoy this fun. It's better than Castilla."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hello, my name is Salvador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was packing food for the trip, he saw Jing playing with a ball full of yarn, "Come to mommy, Jing." The tiger's ears shot up having the ball full of yarn in his mouth. He turns over to see Jack packing some fruits, clothes, other items into a bag. Jing happily walks toward his owner have the ball of yarn in his mouth. "Oh, Jing." Jack giggles petting the baby tiger's back and getting the ball of yarn in his hand, "You want to play with me?" Jing nuzzled against Jack, "Okay. Here." Jack let the ball of yarn roll onto the floor making Jing play with it. "Hehehe, you're too cute." He hugged Jing in his arms, "Are you hungry?"</p><p>The tiger purred giving a nod, "Okay, I get you some yummy cooked pig for you." Jack got up to go to the kitchen to get a piece of pig's meat. Jing jumps up and down when he saw Jack placing the plate with the meat on it, he happily went over to chow down at his meal. Jack giggles, "Good Jing. Eat it all up." He petted his tiger one more time until he notices something, "Oh geez! I almost forgot. I have to give away my flower crowns to the children. You wanna come, Jing?" The tiger looks up with it's tail waggling around.</p><p>"I guess that's a yes." Jack smiled seeing the plate licked clean. He scratched behind Jing's ears hearing a low purring sound. He wouldn't mind taking the baby tiger along most of the children love Jing.</p><hr/><p>Jack had his small stand next to the rest of the stand. Jing was playing around with the children. "Here, you go." Jack put a flower crown on a little girl's head. The little girl giggles having her crown on her head she happily runs toward her mother showing it off. Jack smiled happily seeing the children having huge smiles and playing with Jing.</p><p>"What have we here. A beautiful young boy selling <em>frutas</em>?" Jack heard an unfamiliar voice with a Latin Accent or Spanish accent to be specific. He looks up seeing a very handsome tall male with a charming smile. "Hello?" He said in a sexy voice.</p><p>"He-Hello?" Jack got seeing the male looking at his fruit stand.</p><p>"You know how to pick fruits. The smell of freshest oranges are always most delicious." The male smirked sniffing at one fruit, "My name is Salvador by the way."</p><p>"Oh! I'm Jack." The red head smiled, "Would you like one?" He hold out the basket filled with orange out showing Salvador some more, "They are in season."</p><p>"Why yes?" Salvador smirked taking one oranges paying Jack two coins, "I'm always fond of <em>naranjas. </em>They are the most healthiest and delicious fruits in the world. You know, if you get the cold you just have to eat as many of these until you get better."</p><p>"Really?" Jack notices Salvador's Castilla accent, "Um.. you said na-ran-ja-s? Are you from Castilla?"</p><p>Salvador smiles widely having one eyebrow arched, "Yes. I am from Castilla. I'm surprise someone from here knows my accent."</p><p>Jack giggles putting the coins in his pocket and look up at the handsome male showing off his perfect teeth, "Well," Jack blushed seeing how close Salvador was getting to him, "I've met people from there and I heard it's very beautiful."</p><p>Salvador hold Jack's pale hands, "Yes, it's beautiful but not as beautiful as you are. My! Your eyes are like beautiful rubies on a moonlight." Jack turned red seeing Salvador's green eyes glistered. The man is too charming to not blush.</p><p>"Um.. Thank you, Salvador." Jack tried to pull away until he felt Salvador's arms wrapping his tiny waist, "Um.. Salvador?"</p><p>"Shh," Salvador lift Jack's chin up seeing the boy's feature, "You are very lovely to look at. Your eyes are like windows to heaven. Your skin are as pale as snow and soft. Your lips," Salvador touches Jack lips with his thumb, "are softer as clouds." Pulling Jack closer. Salvador smirked seeing Jack blushing sooner the boy would want him.</p><p>Jack gulped trying to pull away, "Um… um…" He never felt so awkward all his life. Maybe this was some weird way of compliment from his country. All he knows he could make a knew friend. "Thank you, Sal." Tries to pull away once more until Salvador pulled him closer. Ohh, dear this is a problem.</p><hr/><p>Chase had a bruised eye and his left cheek had a huge scratch. He and Guan had a huge training session with Dashi and the training went so far a brutal fight with Guan. It ended with Guan taunting at him saying he will be the best Shoku warrior compare to Chase and would be the Xiaolin Dragon than him! Chase let his pride and anger get the best of him and punch Guan in the face. Yes, it wasn't a great way to deal with the issue. So, when Dashi saw this he gave Guan and Chase the worst training session of their lives. The two had to do a lot of painful brutal push ups, sit ups, fighting, anything that involves the muscles to ache for weeks. Dashi specifically told them that they are old enough and not to make each mad for the Xiaolin Dragon. The whole point is to help, save people and keep the world in balance. They should be more in wisdom about the situation instead of fighting.</p><p>"Next time if you guys fight I will make you two train for two days straight," Dashi said walking in front of them. Chase on his right while Guan was on the left. Guan had a black eye and a swollen busted lip, "I hope you two learn your lesson."</p><p>"Sorry, Master Dashi." The two bowed as they apologized to their grand master, "We shall never do it again."</p><p>"I know, you won't." Dashi smirked, "Say let's go check out the town." THe two nodded as they walk into town seeing Jing the tiger playing with the children.</p><p>"How's Jack handling the tiger?" Guan asked in a calm voice.</p><p>Chase said, "He's fine with him but is a little upset we have to find the mother."</p><p>"Speaking of your boyfriend. Isn't that him with some guy." Dashi pointed across the other side of town. Chase's golden eyes widen seeing another man wrapping his arms around Jack! His Jack! The way the male lift Jack's chin and touching his pale lips.</p><p>"You know, that guy reminds me of someone." Dashi said rubbing his chin, "Hmmm, but who? Hey! Where you going, Chase?" Dashi and Guan saw Chase walking toward Jack and the male.</p><hr/><p>"Seriously Salvador, I'm fine." Jack tries to push away Salvador, "Please, Sal. I need my space."</p><p>"Come on, Jack. I'm just seeing your wonderful features." Salvador smiled letting go of Jack, "I am sorry if you felt uncomfortable." Jack sighed in relief he normally don't let anyone but Chase touch him but Salvador has a way with words and is very slick.</p><p>"It's alright." Jack smiled, "I'm ju-" a voice cut him off, "Hello, Jack." Jack's eyes widen seeing Chase's face, "CHASE!" He quickly went over to see the black eye and the cut on his lover's left cheek, "What happened to you?"</p><p>"I could say the same with you." Chase's golden eyes glanced over at Salvador and frowned. Salvador let out a playful smirk showing off his perfect white teeth. This man made Chase arched his eyebrows waiting for his response. Jack notices the awful tension.</p><p>"Chase, this is Sal-" Salvador quickly cut off Jack, "I am Sal. It's shorter than my long name, right Jack."</p><p>"Oh yes." Jack smiled holding Chase's hand, "This is my-" Chase continued, "I'm Jack's lover, Chase. Chase Young."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Chase." Salvador said showing off his charming smile, "I've very surprise to see Jack would fall for a…" He looks up and down at the raven haired male, "monk."</p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?" Chase asked in a calm voice seeing Jack looking at the two confused.</p><p>"Nothing. It's just you're breaking a lot of rules as a monk, aren't you?" Salvador stared at Jack up and down seeing the skinny fellow hiding behind Chase.</p><p>Chase made a fist seeing Salvador's annoying grin pushing his buttons. A pale hand hold Chase's hand tightly, "No, Sal. Chase is a Shoku warrior! It's beyond a monk and I'm happy I got to be with him. He didn't break any rules because he loves me." Jack said with a happy smile holding Chase's hand tighter, "Maybe the only rule he broke is being with someone who's so hard to look at." Jack stared down having his long red bangs covering his face. In truth most people accused him as a demon child with those big red eyes and pale skin but Chase love him for that.</p><p>Salvador nods, "I'm sorry if you take it the wrong way, Jack. I was only implying Chase as a monk. I heard stories were I come from that monks are suppose to be virgins and single. I didn't mean," He stroke Jack's pale white cheek, "to offend you of your beautiful features." His green eyes landed at Chase seeing the anger in the male. Salvador let out a playful grin to showing the raven haired male, he wants to push his buttons.</p><p>Chase saw the evil aura behind the male. This wasn't any ordinary man something was off and it did not suit Chase well. This Sal is flirting with his Jack like he didn't understand that Jack belongs to Chase. Jack is to his Chase and Chase is to his Jack. Unless, golden eyes stares at green devious eyes- yes, this man is aware of their relationship and wants to tease Chase to the point. Luckly, the Shoku warrior wasn't one to pounce on those who flirt with his lover, he just hold it in. But, deep inside of him something started to flare in rage, anger, and- well control. He did not like this- not one bit.<em> "Control yourself, Chase. Calm and relax your mind and body. You are a Shoku warrior. Don't let do anything reckless like with Guan."</em> Chase reminded of himself.</p><p>Jack smiled happily, "Thank you." He notices the sky turning red orange, "Oh, it's late!" Jack quickly put all his stuff away into his small stands, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sal." He whispered making Jing happily prancing around Jack. "See you, um.. around?" The red head pulled Chase's left arm, "Right Chase?"</p><p>"Um.. Yes, of course. It was a pleasure meeting you, um.. Sal." Chase shook the Latin man's hand.</p><p>Salvador smirks, "Yes, it was a pleasure. I'm sure you'll be seeing me around more often." He gripped Chase's hand tight with a big evil smirk on his face. Chase didn't show emotion but he did grip Salvador's hand telling the Spanish man he wasn't playing around when it comes to his Jack.</p><p>"Um.." Jack stared down at the hand shake in confusion, "Chase? Sal?" He looked at the two face feeling something intense making him worry. Did he do something wrong?</p><p>"Very well." Chase let go of Salvador's hand and hold Jack's hand, "Come, Jack. We should head home."</p><p>"Alright." Jack said as Chase help him push the small stand. Salvador watched them go having a big smirk on his face.</p><hr/><p>Jack happily walked with his lover, "Wow, we made a wonderful friend, don't you think?" He glanced over seeing Chase having a serious face. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"He wants you."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"He wants you, Jack. He's thinking of stealing you from me." Chase said stopping his lover from walking.</p><p>"Chase, Sal is just being friendly. I'm sure all Spanish men are like that." Jack smiled happily, "Besides, I would never go with him. Why would I leave the one I love the most in the whole wide world, humph?" He stroked his lover's cheek giving him on a peck on the lips. Jing circled around them nuzzling on the two.</p><p>Chase smiled softly, "I'm happy to hear you won't leave me for another. But, I want you to be careful around him. Please, for me?" He hugs his lover tightly, "I don't mind if he's your friend but be careful alright?"</p><p>Jack smiled at his lover, "I'm glad you can trust me." He Eskimo kisses his lover, "Let's go go to the temple I promise to make dinner, remember?" Chase smiled widely because his wonderful lover is going to cook for him and his friends. Usually, the other monks would cook or its him or Guan. They never let Dashi touch the kitchen knowing the Grand Master failed at everything involving cooking and baking. Jing pushed Chase to continue to walk faster with Jack and he did.</p><hr/><p>"So, did the boy get jealous?" The red bean said as he sit on his bird on top a tree. Salvador leans back in the large tree he had a piece of a tip of a long grass in his mouth.</p><p>"Yes, everything is going according to plan." Salvador smirked, "But, you didn't tell me this Jack is very easy on the eyes."</p><p>"Hey, Sal!" Hannibal Bean jumped on Salvador's tip of the nose staring directly at him, "Be careful! I need the boy to taste the evil side of anger, envy, jealous, rage. Dashi is very well known of you so, I would stay away from touching the red head if I were you."</p><p>"Don't worry, mi amigo." Salvador smiled widely, "I will make sure this Chase Young will taste the delicious side of hatred soon enough. He's very overprotective of his lover he notices I'm no good. Soon, mi amigo. Soon."</p><p>"Excellent." The bean gave an evil laughter, "Oh and make sure the witch is doing everything in my plan. I need to make sure she follow the correct steps without her knowing, alright."</p><p>"You got it." Salvador smirked evilly, "She's already fallen for me and my devious evil side."</p><p>"See! Why couldn't you become my apprentice? Your the right evil my boy!"</p><p>"You know, very well I don't like taking orders, my friend."</p><p>"Touche." Hannibal Bean said, "It would be ashamed to fight you in battle."</p><p>"Yes, it would."</p><hr/><p>"Alrighty. I made rice with dumplings and some soup." Jack said walking in holding a big pot. He puts it on the table seeing the guys taking their plates to eat some of Jack's cooking.</p><p>"Mmm, this is awesome!" Dashi said slurping his soup as he eat more, "You know, how to cook, Jack! Chase, you're a lucky guy!"</p><p>Jack chuckled as he put on the bandages on his lover's thin waist, "Yes, I am lucky." Chase smiled as he winced at the bruised Jack lightly touched.</p><p>"Chase, you didn't tell me how you got these bruises. What happened?" Jack asked as he saw Chase quickly covering his mouth with food so did Guan. Dashi rolled his eyes. The red head frowned as he wrapped the bandage around Chase's waist, "Chase?"</p><p>"Mmm, this is delicious soup, Jack." Chase quickly ignores Jack's question, "What did you use?"</p><p>Jack arched his eyebrow, "We'll talk later and I use a bit of ginger if you really wanted to know." He gave a bowl full of dumplings to the tiger. Jing happily ate the dumplings as he chow them down.</p><p>"Ohh, someone is in trouble." Dashi teased as he slurped the noodles in his mouth.</p><p>Jack watched the way Chase and Guan were silent, staring at their bruises, cuts, and black eyes. He took one bite of his meal watching his lover eating.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Chase asked his lover noticing the way his lover watched him.</p><p>Jack just ignore the question putting food in his mouth. Chase bite his bottom lip seeing Jack staying quiet. "Ouch, that gotta hurt." Dashi muttered to Dojo.</p><p>"You got that right."</p><hr/><p>Later, Jack was outside watching the full moon sitting under a large Cherry Blossom tree. He gawked at the beautiful view; beautiful dark sky, little clouds moving, and the wind blowing slowly. It's perfect for him. He wanted to think about somethings Chase told him about Salvador. Not to mention Chase didn't tell him what happened with the training. So, dinner was a bit awkward since Dashi brought up Salvador. Chase just ignore the whole conversation making Jack stay quiet too. Every time Jack answered a question Chase would hold his hand tightly or winced at the name of Sal. Dashi just changed the topic. The wind blew through Jack's long red hair as he wrapped himself with his long red robe. It felt nice having the cold giving kisses on his face.</p><p>"So, here you are?" Jack jumped seeing Chase wearing his silk white pants having the bandages around his waist, arm, and wrist.</p><p>The red head quickly hold Chase's hand, "You shouldn't be up. You need your rest for tomorrow."</p><p>"I can't sleep without you by my side, Jack. You know this." Chase sat next to his lover pulling him closer, "It feels weird without you by my side but knowing your here. It sort of worries me."</p><p>"I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to think." Jack snuggled against his lover, "I want you to rest for tomorrow."</p><p>"I know. I know." Chase smiled, kissing Jack's pale hands, "Tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>Jack sighs, "You tell me first. Your my lover and I want you to tell me what has happened? Did Guan do something?" He touches Chase's scratched cheek and kisses him on the lips a couple of times, "I want (kiss) you (kiss kiss) to (kiss) trust (kiss kiss kiss) trust me (kiss)."</p><p>Chase let his forehead touch Jack's forehead, "Jack, there's things I don't want to talk about. I don't want you to worry about me. My little lotus, you are everything I want and I don't you to get worry. Guan and I had a bit of a fight and Dashi punished us because it was about being Xiaolin Dragon."</p><p>Jack sighs, "Chase, you have to stop making Guan push your buttons. I want you to at least not get any major bruises. The war hasn't even started and you are already fighting with someone that isn't even on the Heylin side." He purposely poked Chase's sides which hurt the most making him wince in pain, "Please, don't let Guan's words get to you. I don't want you to get mad over something so small. Dashi told me about your weak over power and pride. I want to help you get better."</p><p>"Jack, don't worry about it. I am learning over time." Chase kisses Jack on the lips, he started to strip Jack's robe showing his pale shoulders, "Why is it you blush more underneath the moonlight?"</p><p>"Chase." Jack let out a soft moaned feeling Chase's warm hand placing over his neck.</p><p>"I love you." Chase places soft kisses onto Jack's shoulders, "My beautiful lotus." He continues to kiss Jack's pale body making Jack holding back his moans.</p><p>"Chase! Not here." Jack pushed his lover, "we can do it in your room but, right now, I need to fix your bandages." He said. The two went back into Chase's room. The red head spent his time fixing his lover bandages, "Good thing your healing quickly. Tomorrow is a big day, you know."</p><p>"I know. I know." Chase smiled seeing Jack touching his chest. "Let's lay together. I'm getting sleepy."</p><p>"I know, how you feel." Jack giggles was finished with the job. The two fell asleep together arm and arm.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Oh Chase, you're going to come early from training for our picnic? Promise me. I don't want to wait like the last time." Jack smiled happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chase nodded, "I will be back, Jack. I promise. I'll meet you by the lake." He runs off to train.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack waited for Chase by the picnic seeing the sun coming down. "He should be here by now…" The started to set and Jack burst into tears knowing Chase had forgot their picnic. "He promised me." He sniffed as he started to put the blanket he was sitting on into the basket. Wiping the tears and snot he continues to pack his things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No need to get upset…" Hearing a familiar voice in his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that day, Chase came running over to the lake knowing he was very late for Jack's and his picnic. He rushes over completely forgetting his lover's hopes for today they would be together, having a flower in his hand for Jack. It was already getting dark and he rushes over, "I can't believe I forgot." Bursting into the bushes as he jumps and do crazy thai chi tricks to get to his lover faster. Seeing the lake he quickly went to their spot, "Jack! I am so sorry fo-" He paused seeing over the lake. Golden eyes widen, mouth dropping, his flower dropped to the floor could his eyes be fooling him. No. It couldn't. His Jack… was in the arms of Salvador… naked. The two were in the lake holding each other, Jack wrapped his arms around Salvador's neck laying his head down. While Salvador was talking and hugging Jack closer to him. Chase quickly rushed over seeing Jack giggling over Salvador.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is why I should've been the first for you." Salvador smiled kissing Jack's pale neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack moaned, "Sal… please, it's too so- Oh!" The two started to kiss having tongue and body pressing together.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chase gotten closer knowing he stepped in the lake with his clothes on, "JACK!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two pulled away leaving Jack blushing bright red looking over at Chase, "Chase! Th-this- isn't </em>
  <em>aha-" The red head sighed hugging Salvador in his arms, "Chase, I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love with Sal!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sal? Why? What about me? I love you, Jack?" Chase had tears coming down his cheek seeing Jack in the arms of another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red head was about to say something but Salvador spoke up first, "Let me talk to him, armor." His wavy dark hair covered a bit of his eyes but Jack stroked it away kissing the Spanish male. Salvador embrace Jack in his arms, "Jack and I are in love. We will leave tomorrow to my hometown, Chase. I suggest you to understand this. My love for Jack burns over a hundred suns and thousands of stars. I cannot let him go and he had return my love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh, Sal." Jack smiled happily kissing Salvador in the mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chase felt his heart burning in anger, his stomach dropped feeling like he's about to throw up. "No! This can't be! Jack, I love you! And you love me! How could you do this? All those moments of us means nothing to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack bites his bottom lip having a disgust look on his face, "You left me for training. You go for training. Training. Training. TRAINING! I had enough of you always leaving me behind, alone, and cold. I had enough of your broken promises. Sal, here. He understands me. He loves me. He wished to give me everything for us. He doesn't pick training over our love. t love him, Chase." Jack presses his lips over Salvador's lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, I love you and you love me." Chase cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I loved you, Chase." Jack said coldly, hugging Salvador, "Now, if you please. Let us have our alone time!." The redhead presses his lips against the Spanish male once more the two were at it. They ignore Chase as they started to touched each other. Jack moaning Salvador's name as the Spanish grins evilly thrusting into the red head giving sinister looks today Chase. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! This can't be happening. No! NONONONO!" Chase gasps for air seeing Jack being taken by another man, "No!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes! Oh Sal! Ohhh, please! I… love…you, SAL! AHH!" Jack moaned the other's name as they have sex in the lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO! Stop it! No, Jack! NO!</em>
</p><p>"NOOOOOOO!" Chase shot up from the bed screaming in shock. Rapid breathing, heart pounding, his body covered in sweat, looking around the room he notices it's his room. His room! At the temple and it's still night time. Looking around over more he sighed in relief. "It was all just a dream. A horrible dream." He sighs in relief once more still feeling his heart pounding.</p><p>He heard a soft groaned next to him. The raven haired male glanced over seeing Jack naked body next to him covered in a white sheet. The redhead mumbles something as he turned over still snoozing away. Chase smiled seeing his lover still in bed sleeping, he notices the two of them did had some time having sex leaving them naked. A smile crept up his face as he notices Jack snuggling over Chase, "My lotus, I will always love." He bends over giving a small peck on Jack's forehead.</p><p>Going back to sleep he pulled Jack closer to him, "I will always be there for you." He whispers. No one will ever touch his Jack. No one. Not even that Sal guy. He closes his eyes trying to dream of something more happy and Jack related.</p><hr/><p>From afar Hannibal and Salvador watched Chase had the nightmare they summoned using their Heylin magick. The two watched with evil grins on their faces. "It seems Chase is having trouble balancing his love life and training." The bean rubbed his chin.</p><p>"Yes, he's a bit worried for Jack to be taken." Salvador smirked, "I wouldn't mind pleasure the little blanco tho. El chicno gets jealous when I get close to talk to Jack." The Spanish male gave a nickname to Chase and Hannibal notices the nickname meaning Chinese.</p><p>"Yes. This good, my boy. If we can get Dashi to make time for training leaving Chase to focus on that and only that. Jack will be all alone." Hannibal chuckled, "From the reaction we got from Chase's dream. I bet Chase would do anything to make Jack happy."</p><p>"That is correct." Salvador smirked, "How about a bit of mayhem, mí amigo?"</p><p>"You can do whatever you want as long Chase involve." Hannibal looks over the other room seeing Dashi, "But, first you should try to make Dashi focus on the two warriors instead of you."</p><p>"It will be my pleasure, my friend." Salvador smirked, "I got have a plan with a certain witch to help."</p><p>"Excellent." Hannibal smirked evilly.</p><hr/><p>Dashi was in his room seeing Dojo slithering to his small cup of tea, "So? What's with that look?" The small dragon sees Dashi making a questioning look.</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>"That look. The look you do when you can't remember something or you gotta fart." Dojo shrugs taking a sip of his tea, "If you gotta fart go ahead. I mean, I do it all the time while you sleep."</p><p>"Wha- No! Ew! Dojo!" Dashi quickly wiped his face, "Dojo, you usual sleep on my face!"</p><p>"I know." Dojo shrugs.</p><p>"Gross. You a nasty little dragon." Dashi said using his towel to wipe his face.</p><p>"Come on, Dashi! I was asleep beside that last night. You can't blame me! You fart too!"</p><p>"Yeah, but not on my friends' face!" Dashi said rolling his eyes, "You'll be sleeping on your side of the bed."</p><p>Dojo took a cookie to eat, "Well, I'm all clean. So, what's with you?"</p><p>Dashi looked at his mirror on the wall, "Today- remember when we saw that Spanish guy flirting with Jack."</p><p>"Yeah, he has a very handsome face no wonder Chase got jealous."</p><p>"True. He is handsome I give him that but, something about him I can't right put it. I know I seen him somewhere." Dashi went to lie down on his bed, "I know I seen him somewhere and I can't remember where or when. Hmmm, I better keep an eye on him."</p><p>"You think he's evil?"</p><p>"Yeah. Something about him doesn't suit me right. He got this negative vibe around him. The way he flirted with Jack. It's like he did it on purpose to hurt Chase." Dashi knows how Chase would get when a man even friends get all the attention from Jack.</p><p>"That can't be good. Chase is really weak with pride and power. He'll probably would try to control Jack."</p><p>"Nah." Dashi shook his head, "Yes, Chase is weak with pride and power but, he would never hurt Jack. He'll probably would get heartbroken with himself if he ever hurt Jack and soon will fall to the Heylin side to try to make things better between the two when it would only get worse."</p><p>"Whoo." Dojo said, "Are you sure you think that guy would make Chase jealous on purpose?"</p><p>"For sure." Dashi said, "But, I could be wrong since Chase would get jealous when me and Jack would talk with each other while those he trains."</p><p>"I know, I seen you two making weird names and ideas for the Shen Gong Wus." Dojo said pulling up a scroll seeing multiples scrolls, "What the heck?"His eyes scanned at the Shen Gong Wu's names.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Lotus Twister? Ants in the Pants? Cat's Eye Draco? What are all these weird names?" Dojo asked seeing the long list of other names that sounded more ridiculous than the last.</p><p>Dashi huffed, "For your information, me and Jack were coming up names for my Shen Gong Wus. We made so many ideas it's gonna be great making these Shen Gong Wu." He grabbed one of the scrolls, "See, we actually thought of one about boots defying gravity- Oh, and we made one about flying through the sky with rainbows and-" Dojo cut his friend off, "It sounds to me your getting aroused by making Shen Gong Wu."</p><p>"Pfft, no I'm not." Dashi rolled his eyes at the dragon, "Jack have great ideas and I think he would make an excellent part on the Xiaolin side. He'll just help us out with his intelligent mind of his."</p><p>"It's good someone likes your crazy Shen Gong Wu ideas but remember pal, we have Wuya to deal with." Dojo sighs shaking his head, "I hope your making a Wu to stop her."</p><p>"I am. It's just hard. I feel her powers getting stronger by the minute." Dashi frowned, "Why she have to be this way? Just because I don't like her. Sure, I tease her around sometimes but, love is not for me."</p><p>Dojo shrugs as he lie on his big pillow, "Not only that she had been stalking you since you two ever started the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict."</p><p>"True, but that was long ago and that chick was crazy. She would peep around when I would take a shower or if I'm changing different clothes." Dashi shudders remembering Wuya one time walking in on one of his sex time with one village girl he met. Boy, was Wuya pissed off.</p><p>"Well, now is all about stopping her." Dojo said, "She's already into the dark magick of the Heylin side."</p><p>"True." Dashi rubs his neck, "I just can't stop thinking about that Sal guy Jack met. I feel like he had to do something with all this."</p><p>"Maybe you just need sleep. You know, tomorrow we have a big day." Dojo said remembering the journey to find Jing's mother.</p><p>Dashi nodded, "True. Tomorrow will be the day when I train the crap out of those two."</p><p>"Still mad for them starting to fight?"</p><p>"Yes. They are Shoku warriors! They shouldn't be fighting over who's the Xiaolin dragon! My head hurts just by thinking who's going to be the next one." He rubs his temples, "I can't believe they want to be Xiaolin Dragons so much."</p><p>"Well, you got the journey to prove which one is better or not." Dojo shrugs, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning. Night." He blow out the candle.</p><p>"Night, Dojo." Dashi said as he stares at the ceiling thinking about this whole mess he had to do.</p><hr/><p>"No! No! Jack! No, don't. Jack… no." The red head heard his lover's voice struggling back and forth. He felt Chase tossing and turning, "No, don't… I… no… stop…" Jack slowly open his eyes hearing Chase's voice. He looks at the corner seeing Jing snoozing away.</p><p>"Chase?" Jack rubs his eyes noticing it was still dark, looking over his shoulder he saw Chase still sleeping. "Chase?"</p><p>"No… don't." Chase struggled still tossing and turning from his nightmare. The red head quickly snap out of his slumber and saw his lover bare-chest covered in sweat continuing to toss and turn.</p><p>"Chase!" Jack said, shaking him to wake up, "Wake up, Chase. Wake up, love."</p><p>"Stop. No. No. Jack, don't." Chase called out for his lover's name, "Jack! Jack!-"</p><p>"CHASE, wake up!" Jack said out louder.</p><p>"JACK!" Chase shot up calling out for his lover man having heavy breathing and his body covered in sweat. It took him a moment to realized his lover was wide awake and in shock at Chase's nightmare. "It was all just a horrible dream."</p><p>"Chase…" Jack said in a soft voice seeing Chase covering his face from the nightmare he dealt with.</p><p>"Jack," Chase turns over to seeing Jack's hand placing on his chest and embrace him into a hug, "I-I-I had a nightmare."</p><p>"It's alright. I have nightmares, too." Jack said softly he felt Chase's quivering like a leaf, "It did scare me seeing you screaming."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Chase hugs his lover tighter.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better you can tell me about it." Jack said stroking his lover's cheek, "Why did you call my name and tell me to stop?"</p><p>"It-it was something horrible, Jack. Never in my life I felt so betrayed and hurt. My heart was broken seeing you leaving me." Chase said noticing his eyes became teary, "You were- you.. you left me with a different man. I couldn't handle it… I try to stop you from leaving me but you kept walking away. The more you walk away," He quickly hide his face into his lover's pale chest having tears coming down his cheek and hugging Jack tighter, " the more it became hard to get you. Then, you faded into nothing."</p><p>Jack rubs his lover's head and back listening to his lover's story. He never knew Chase would have such an impact over a nightmare. This surprised the red head so much but what surprises him the most it was him leaving Chase. It never crossed his mind that he would leave Chase. No. That will never happen. "Chase, you know I will never leave you. It was all a horrible dream. I be a fool to leave someone so amazing like you. Oh Chase, you're everything to me." He planted a small peck on his lover's lips.</p><p>Chase smiled kissing Jack's forehead, "I know but, it hurts to think about it."</p><p>"It will never happen." Jack said in his serious voice, "I love you too much to leave for some man." This caused Chase to chuckled as he snuggled against Jack.</p><p>"Your right. Your way too perfect for any one." Chase Eskimo kiss his lover, "Too perfect."</p><p>"Your silly." Jack giggles giving him an Eskimo kiss to his lover, "Come, let's go back to sleep. I don't want Jing to wake up and play." Chase nodded kissing his lover's shoulder, "Chase!"</p><p>"I can't help myself. When I see you like this your too good to be true." Chase played with Jack's long red hair, "Come, let's have a little fun."</p><p>"Again?" Jack questioned still feeling his bottom a little in pain but he didn't mind. The other male did an adorable pout with big puppy eyes shining, "Alright." the red head said with a soft smile, "but, can I be on top?" Chase nodded letting his lover sit on his lap with his legs spread open.</p><p>"I think you like the idea of me thrusting you in the bottom." The raven hair smirk as he enters inside Jack.</p><p>"Ohh, yes." Jack nodded blushing, he felt Chase's member going into him. "Chase, I-" The two groaned as Chase's member went all the way in. Jack covered his moan seeing Chase's fluster face. Who knew such a beautiful man looks cute covered in sweat!</p><p>In Chase's eyes the most beautiful thing he ever see is Jack's blushed clashing against his pale white skin and long red hair all loose. Yes, this red head is everything Chase needs and want. He thrusts slowly making Jack moaning. The two let out soft groans and moans until they heard loud hangings against the walls. Jack covered his mouth in shock. Chase hugged the red head protectively hearing the banging continuing.</p><p>"Hey Chase! Make your minx stop moaning so loud! I'm trying to sleep!" Guan called over the walls, "It's hard to sleep when you two are having sex!"</p><p>Jack never felt so embarrass he quickly hide his face into his lover's chest hearing Guan's rants. Then, another bang against the wall causing Chase to rolled his eyes, "Hey Chase! Stop doing the freaky stuff in this temple. Your best friends are here hearing everything when we don't even want to know!" Dashi said over the wall, "Now, I can't sleep still hearing Jack's moaning."</p><p>"I know right!" Guan called over, "Not to mentions Chase's voice moaning."</p><p>"Yeah! It's hard to dream about girls when we here you two moaning and screwing like rabbits!" Dashi snickered out loud, "Stop fooling around tomorrow we have a big day."</p><p>Guan laughs, "Hey, tell Jack to moan quietly."</p><p>"Ohhh." Jack groaned in embarrassment still hiding his face in Chase's chest, "how embarrassing!" His lover gave a soft chuckled.</p><p>"Shh, let them talk. Let's continue where we left off." Chase smirked as he started to thrust into Jack.</p><p>Jack yelped, "Chase!"</p><p>"Awwweee, gross! What the heck!?" Guan and Dashi shouted out loud over the walls, "We are right here awake and you two are screwing while we're talking?"</p><hr/><p>Salvador walks throw the dark hallway hearing a loud female crackle echoing through the hallway. He smirks knowing today he would try to trick Wuya into destroying villages and towns. He walks into the main room seeing Wuya trying to make live rock creatures.</p><p>She growled seeing her powers weren't as strong enough as she wanted them to be. She had been up for two whole nights trying to figure out a way to kill Dashi. Her evil side craves for darkness to spread around. Not to mention to impress Salvador. The man was just too good to be true. He was everything she wants in a man. So, powerful. So, handsome. So, amazing in bed.</p><p>"I see your improving." Salvador smirked wrapping his arms around Wuya's thin waist.</p><p>Wuya blushed feeling Salvador's strong arms around her waist, "Really?"</p><p>"Yes, you are very good at this."</p><p>"Well, I known dark magick for awhile I just hadn't practice enough." Wuya smirked evilly, "How about some lessons from you, humph?"</p><p>Salvador smirks seeing Wuya wants sex, "Very well." He kisses Wuya in the mouth. The two started to strip off their clothing heading toward the bedroom.</p><hr/><p>Dashi was on his table eating his breakfast. Dojo slither next to him, "So, ready for the journey?"</p><p>"Augh!" Dashi rubs his head, "I need sleep! Those two rabbits were at it all night. I mean, come on! I needed my rest." He yawned once more feeling the sleep taking over his body. He had bags under his eyes.</p><p>Guan walks in looking like a zombie, he sat down as soon as he did his head slam on the table. Dojo jumped in shock at the large warrior, "Guan?" He heard a loud snoring as his body raised up and down from exhaling and inhaling.</p><p>"Looks like I'm not the only one." Dashi mumbles seeing Guan snoozing away.</p><p>Then, the baby tiger came running in having a ball of yarn in his mouth, "Jing! Come to mommy." Jack called over. Jing happily went over to the room seeing Dashi. He places the yarn in from of the Grand Master nuzzling the side. Dashi smirked as he rolled the yarn over to the other side. Jing happily follow the ball of yarn. Jack quickly came in seeing the two males- well Dashi looking tired and Guan sleeping. He blushed bright red remembering last night.</p><p>"Morning." Jack said softly.</p><p>Dashi took a sip of his tea, "Morning." He saw Jack petting Jing, "You know, you could've warned us."</p><p>Jack turned red, "I didn't mean to! Chase wanted to have fun. I-I thought I was quiet enough but he wanted to hear me. We just thought you two were asleep!" He was rambling over feeling more embarrass about the event that happened last night.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I did the same thing, too. Guan did too. It's just weird to see Chase bring someone to the temple. He usually take them somewhere else- well his first love of his life was here but he never did anything that crazy with her. You must be very special to him." Jack's red eyes widen in shock for a moment. Dashi told him that he's very special to Chase! His heart started pound faster having his feelings growing strong for the man he loves.</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that." Jack sat down next to Dashi seeing Guan still sleeping, "Do you really want to go to find Jing's mom today?"</p><p>"Yeah. If we keep postponing it you and Chase will continue to sleep around more often than looking for Jing's mother." Dashi chuckled eating his breakfast.</p><p>Jack stood quite still feeling embarrassed, "I'm only kidding beside we need to start looking for Jing's mother. The baby tiger needs to learn how to be tiger from his mother. The mother must be worried sick."</p><p>"You're right." Jack smiled happily having his bag close to him, "I hope we can find her as soon as possible."Chase walks in seeing Jack and Dashi talking to one another. It didn't bother him this time because they were talking about Jing.</p><p>"Morning." He said as he went over to kiss Jack on the cheek.</p><p>"Morning." Jack blushed.</p><p>Dashi smirks seeing the two, "Morning." He heard Guan's loud snoring and quickly slam his hand on the table making the large male shooting up.</p><p>"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Guan said quickly seeing where he was. He looks over seeing the couple and groaned, "Please, tell me they didn't do it on the table while I was asleep."</p><p>"No! Ew!" Chase quickly said, "You two have some strange imaginations." He pulled Jack closer.</p><p>"Enough of this talk let's finish breakfast before I lose it." Dashi said eating his breakfast.</p><hr/><p>"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to travel with you, Chase!" Jack happily hop as they got ready to walk out of the temple.</p><p>Chase smiled holding his lover's hand, "I'm glad we're going on an adventure together." THe two hold hands walking behind Dashi and Guan. Dojo was on his best friend's shoulder. Normally, he would turn to a large dragon and fly but Dashi wants time for the group to experience nature.</p><p>From afar two Heylin warriors watched the Xiaolin group walking into the forest trail. The wind blow through Salvador's long wavy hair watching Jack and Chase holding hands. "Hmph, this will be fun." He said in his accent.</p><p>"Of course, my boy. Making some jealous will always be fun." Hannibal smirked evilly seeing Chase and Jack walking slow compare Guan and Dashi, "Why don't you go and start some fun?"</p><p>"Oh, I will." Salvador smirked as he walks toward the Xiaolin group, "My friend, you should relax and enjoy the view."</p><p>"Don't worry, Sal. I will." Hannibal nodded, sitting on his bird Ying-Ying. Salvador smirked as he continues to walk down the hill. This journey was gonna be a rocky one that's sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Salvador's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had past by almost the group forget they had a mission to find Jing's mother. Through out those days Jack had finally got to ride on Dojo when there was some mountains they couldn't cross so easily. The red head would wrap his arms tightly around Chase's waist when they would go up in the air. Guan had to make sure Jing didn't fall off so he hold the tiger into his arms. Chase would laugh seeing Guan getting tiger drool on his face but, the most beautiful sight he had seen is Jack hugging him and having his eyes shut afraid of heights. The red head looked too cute to be true with his long hair blowing against the wind and having his face buried in Chase's back. Yes, it's such a beautiful thing having someone loving the Xiaolin warrior. Other times Jack got to swim with Chase in new lakes the two would have their alone time knowing Chase wanting to kiss every part of Jack's body.</p><p>The red head would giggled when Jing would try to jump into the water to swim to the two. Chase would have his whole hair wet and watched Jack play with Jing. The three stood closer together. One night it was raining so hard the small tiger couldn't sleep through the night. So, Jack decided to be brave for the tiger's sake and would sleep next to the tiger softly singing him a sweet song to Jing. Luckly, Chase was there to comfort the two when Jack became a little frighten by the thunderstorm. Jack would snuggle against his lover and rub Jing's back to help the tiger go to sleep in peace.</p><p>Other days Dashi would trained Chase and Guan in brutal environments. Jack, Dojo, and Jing would watch the two jump on rocks that floated on lava inside a volcano or see Chase and Guan taking a dip in freezing cold water in the northern part of Asia. Yes, they would swim for a few minutes inside the freezing cold water. Sometimes trained in the snow without no shoes or other times they would fight shirtless trying to get their body use to the temperature. Yes, Jack would worry for his lover's wellness. Chase almost got a small cold but, thanks to Jack's soup and love everything turns out for the better. Of course, Jack would refuse Chase to go out in extreme weather from time to time so the Xiaolin warrior won't overdue anything. In other cases, Chase didn't like it when some males would flirt with Jack.</p><p>Every town they would stop at someone is always after Jack. One male with soft black eyes with tan skin and long black hair couldn't stop staring at Jack for a while until he had the courage to talk to the red head. Chase would watch the male holding Jack's hands and claiming it was love at first sight and declare his undying love for the red head. Jack couldn't help but, blush at the tall male using an accent that sounded a romantic languages like Salvador. A few minutes and Chase was there telling the man that Jack is his making the male sigh in defeat. But, this will happen often in different towns other times it was Chase, who was getting many girls and males fallen in love with him. It was more of him than Jack's appearance. Of course, Jack learned to not be bother by the girls and boys wanting Chase, he have him. That's all it's worth it.</p><p>Usually, Jack wouldn't notice it due to the fact he had to keep his eyes on Jing. The baby tiger was so energetic learning new things. It was hard to keep a pace with the tiger. Jing was full of it. He would make Jack run around the village having little kids following him as it was a game. The red head was happy for little kids to play with the tiger and make flower crowns. It's a fun game and it help Jack focus on important things in life instead of being jealous or envious of his lover's fans beauty or his lover's charms.</p><p>One days Jack had his sun hat on having a basket filled with oranges and Jing running around to play with the kids. It put a smile on his pale face seeing the children happily playing with the baby tiger. "Jing, come and play with me!" One little girl snuggles against the baby tiger with joy. Jack smiled widely seeing the tiger playing around. He was happy to be with Jing since Chase and his friends would be training for long periods of time. So, it was alright for the red head to have some alone time.</p><p>"Well, it's nice to see you here, Jack." Hearing a familiar Spanish voice the red head turns around to see Salvador holding a white pouch and wearing a sunhat to cover his eyes. Jack's red eyes moved up and down seeing Salvador's outfit; a blue long sleeves shirt with white pants and white sandals.</p><p>"Salvador!" Jack stood awestruck for a moment until he blurted out, "You're here!"</p><p>Salvador chuckled seeing the cute red head in shock by his appearance. "Yes, I am here in the flesh." Salvador answered seeing the red head moving his own sunhat to get a better view of him. Jack looked adorable with his long hair in a ponytail but, it would be definitely cute if he had short hair. Those lovely soft red hair spiked up it would look nice.</p><p>"But-but-but why?"</p><p>"I was traveling around since you left your home without telling me anything." Salvador pouted making Jack blushed.</p><p>Jack played with his fingers, "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just me and Chase and his friends wanted to look for Jing's mother but, we got so caught up with the adventure we sort of are taking it slow. Besides," He stopped seeing Jing purring and snuggling against the children, "I don't want to let him go."</p><p>"Then, have more fun with him. He needs to be with his mother you understand that, right?" Salvador smiled touching Jack's long red hair, "My, you have such lovely red hair. So beautiful." He let his fingers slide at the long red hair it felt like silk and at the end of the hair he place a kiss on it, "A kiss for good luck."</p><p>Jack felt his breath taken away by the charms of the male. The way Salvador made him blush even more and made his knees weak. This was one of those feelings he would feel about Chase but Salvador made him feel cheerful as a friend. But, when Salvador uses his charm on him. Jack wasn't sure if he should feel weak in the knees or disgusted. He didn't want to be rude on his new friend. "Um…" Jack stuttered, "Th-th-thank you!"</p><p>"Hehehe," Salvador smiled seeing Jing purring and snuggling against Jack's leg, "I see your tiger wants you." Green eyes scanned around Jack's presences and smirked evilly without the red head knowing, "Say, where is um.. your lover?"</p><p>Jack looks up seeing Salvador giving him an innocent smile, "Oh! He went to train. It's just me and Jing having some fun together."</p><p>This deserve a large smirk on Salvador's face it became such great news. First, it didn't please him because he wouldn't have any fun seeing Chase getting jealous. He really love to toy with people even the ones that couldn't control themselves. He saw Jack petting Jing's head and smirked, "Say Jack," The redhead looks up seeing the Spanish male smiling, "how about I join you?"</p><p>Jack's pale lips twisted into a big smile, "Sure!" He got up to face the tanned male, "What would you like to do today?"</p><p>Salvador chuckles moving one of Jack's long bangs to seeing his red eyes, "Anything you want. I'm assuming Chase is going to take awhile so, let's spend the whole day together." He gave his best smile and thumbs up.</p><p>"Alright!" Jack smiled widely, "I've always wanted to get to know you, Salvador."</p><p>"Really?" Salvador smiled seeing the redhead getting excited.</p><hr/><p>Dashi was onto on a mountain viewing Chase and Guan running up the mountain. The two Shoku warriors started to dodge each boulder the Grand Master keep throwing at them. They been at this for quiet a while and they were determined to get everything right. "You should give them a break…" Dojo said seeing Chase and Guan breathing heavily.</p><p>Dashi rub his chin looking at the two warriors running, climbing up the mountain. "Maybe later. Right now, they need to train their legs to be faster." He saw Chase jumping over the boulders and Guan punching through them.</p><p>The Grand Master have been knowing the two had different ways of attack each obstacle. It's good so the Heylin warriors will never predict them using the same statics. He notices Chase wasn't really into using strength in a physical way but using strength with his mind. He focuses all his energy with his mind making his punches stronger than it was already is. Unlike Guan, Chase wasn't fond of building huge muscles and looking like a big person but, the boy clearly focuses on his pride too much. As for Guan the man put so much faith on his spear. Dashi notices Guan focus his courage on a spear and strength. The two have main weakness only a wise Heylin warriors would keep in check with those two weaknesses. He saw Chase quickly running faster than Guan, "What's with him?" Dojo asked.</p><p>"I'm assuming he wants to spend some time with Jack. They rarely see each other ever since we started traveling." Dashi was well aware of Jack's disappearance from time to time. The redhead wanted to have some fun most of the time and he rather spend some time playing with Jing. The wind blew making Dashi become a little stiff.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Dojo asked.</p><p>Dashi sighs seeing the wind blowing against the trees, "Something is off but, I'm not sure why." This made the little green dragon confused for a moment. He was about to say something until- "Whooa Hoo!" Chase Young got to the mountain first than Guan, "I win! I win! Ha, take that!"</p><p>Guan climb up seeing Chase showing off. "I win! I win!" Chase jumps happily, "Now, you get to make dinner!" He looks over at Dashi, "Since, I'm done we can have a break, right?"</p><p>Dashi nodded, "Later, we will train some more." Guan and Chase groan in exhaustion. "Do you want to run for fifty miles more?"</p><p>"No sir." The two Xiaolin Shoku warriors mumbled.</p><p>Dojo snorted, "Believe me, you two were lucky Dashi had harder Grand Masters training."</p><p>"That's right." Dashi chuckled, "ANyway, Chase why such the rush?"</p><p>"Well-well you see… I wanna to spend some time with Jack today. it's been awhile since we actually gotten some alone time." The raven haired male sat down on the ground thinking for a moment, "And I just want to be with him when he gets lonely."</p><p>"I see," Dashi sat down drinking a cup of tea Dojo made for him when they were waiting for the two warriors, "Then, go."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Look, today I trained you two very hard. You guys need a break and I know tomorrow you two are gonna be very sore from all the running and lifting you did. So, go and enjoy the rest of the day." Dashi smirks sipping his tea looking at Chase, "Because I know Jack will want some real loving tonight." Guan burst out laughing at the dirty joke. Chase turned red from embarrassment.</p><p>"I have full energy to please him!"</p><p>Dashi chuckled, "Yeah, so did I when I trained like this at your age. It's not hard to fight sleep when your lover is on top of you…" Guan snickered leaving Chase to huff annoyed by his two best friends.</p><hr/><p>Jack couldn't believe his day turned out to be one of his best days of his life. Salvador is really a kind person. They went to the village to eat some fresh made soup with noodles, picked up some flowers for the children, play with Jing. Oh, they made flower crowns, too. They spent most of their time making different kinds of flower crowns. Salvador at first had trouble because he didn't know how to make one but, the redhead save the day. He thought the Spanish man how to make different styles of flower crowns. When Jack was making one Salvador would often touch his long hair and say nice things about his hair. Then, the Spanish man asked if her could braid it and Jack let him. The two spend their days enjoying the sky and talking about things.</p><p>Now, the redhead is with Salvador in a lake swimming naked. The two wanted to take a nice clean bath before going off to see the festival. Jack wash his hair letting the cold water glistered upon his body. Salvador watched this in the distance seeing the red head's lovely thin body. His waist line is much feminine than most of the men seen or slept with. Not to much Jack's well toned bottom; it's so nicely round and pale. Jack wasn't aware of Salvador's green eyes look lustful at him. The redhead had a small bucket pouring the cold water over his head. The water ran down the pale teenager's body showing the outline of every single muscle and hair. Salvador felt his nose bleeding for a moment and touched it to see his own blood, "What on earth?" He looks up seeing Jack's backs and bottom. He nodded for a moment wiping the blood off his nose.</p><p>Jack happily turned to see Salvador cleaning himself, "Salvador, you want me to scrub your back?"</p><p>"Yes, please." Jack happy grab a piece of cloth with water and started to scrub the Spanish man's back. The redhead blushed feeling the intense muscle built from the man. His dark skin toned made Jack feel like he's white as the clouds up in the sky. Salvador was focusing on washing his face feeling Jack's soft hands touching him. The redhead couldn't help but blush at the gorgeous male in front of him. It was so different than Chases body. Salvador had more hair on certain areas Jack wished not to stare for the longest. Not only that but Salvador is a bit more fit on the muscle side than Chase. Jack notices Salvador pour water over his head flexing his arms making a V shape on his back. "Wow, so much muscle!" Jack blushed seeing Salvador's brown hair covered his green eyes and turned over too show his chest. Red eyes wander down at Salvador's happy trail seeing the hair slowly curling up wildly and having a darker shade of brown.</p><p>Salvador noticas how Jack stared down at his lower part and smirked, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's just…" Jack stood a moment thinking and said, "you have a lot of hair."</p><p>Salvador chuckled at the redhead, "Castilians tend to have a lot of hair in certain parts of the body than you, Chinos."</p><p>"I guess, everyone is different." Jack said thinking about his lover, Chase. How much he loves seeing Chase's body; so tanned, so well built, so perfect. Something Jack is not but he admires the little things of his body. First off would be his long hair. He likes how it's so silky and easy to handle.</p><p>"You know," Salvador wrapped his arms' around Jack's neck whispering in the redhead's ear, "I wondered what you see in him."</p><p>Jack knew he was talking about Chase. "He's perfect for me. I'm happy he loves me." Jack smiled his heart starts to beat slowly, "He's a part of my heart and I will love him forever." He stares down at the water seeing his reflection and thought about his Chase. His Shoku warrior is everything to him and he could never leave him.</p><p>"That's true amor." Salvador said finishing cleaning his upper body, "Let me braid your hair, Jack?"</p><p>"Okay." Jack happily let the Castilian braid his hair. He watches Jing chasing around some butterflies and sniffs at the flowers to find the bumble bees. Pale lips turned into a smile seeing everything is turning out wonderful.</p><p>"I still don't understand why Chase… he could just be lying to you." Salvador said braiding Jack's long red hair. The redhead stood quiet seeing the blue sky.</p><hr/><p>Chase quickly rushes over to find his lover. Noticing the time changing to the middle of the afternoon he figured his lover was bathing. Which, it the best thing the Shoku warrior admits. He loves seeing Jack touching his body. The way the redhead cleans his hair showing so much admiration. Chase found the lake to his surprised he saw Salvador with Jack, the two naked in the lake. Not to mention alone and together. This made the Asian male's jealousy take over. Jack giggles at Salvador, who was slowly massaging the redhead's shoulder. The Castilian had his hand slowly rubbing against the redhead to the lower back. Jack shivers at those warm hands on his hips, "I always wonder how you keep such soft skin." Salvador whispers in his ear causing the redhead to blush a little at the warm breathe touching his cold ear.</p><p>The Shoku warrior watch his lover and Sal behind the bushes seeing the two touching each other. Well, most that Castilian man touching his Jack. Chase watches Sal whispering something at Jack making his blush again but, let out a small smile. Golden eyes saw Jack picking up a small red lotus. Salvador looks at Jack, "Isn't this beautiful?"</p><p>"Yes, it is." Salvador said touching Jack's long hair.</p><p>Jack blushed, "You ask me before why I picked Chase." The Shoku warrior got close to listen his lover's answer. His heart pound wondering what will Jack say. He held his breath hearing Jack's voice, "He told me I'm beautiful like a red lotus. I'm perfection in his eyes. For the first time I believe in true love and I could tell he wasn't lying to me because he would give me a bloom lotus as a gift from time to time." Jack blushed once more, "When we first met he gave me a lotus and I still have in in my house. To me it represent something new and the beginning of our love."</p><p>Chase's heart flutter at Jack's words. This why he loves Jack so much. He's innocent and shy but he have a heart. A heart not even some of the Shoku warriors or any Xiaolin monk could understand.. His lover is the most innocent person around even if someone were to hate his appearance he would never put up a fight or use hate to get rid of the problem. No, he leaves them alone. Chase thought more wonderful things about his lover until he felt his fingers touching something wet and soft. Golden eyes looked down next to him seeing Jing purring at him. "Hi, Jing." He petted the tiger, "How you been?"</p><p>The tiger purred rubbing against his foster father, "I'll take that you have a good time." Jing nodded in response until he looked over to see Jack and Salvador. He growled at the Castilian male. Chase arched his eyebrow for a moment, "What's wrong, little one?"</p><p>Jing growled lowly at the Castilian male ready to pounce on him. "It's alright if you don't like him." Chase petted him, "But, I want you to behave." The tiger put his head down if he were human he would have pout at his foster father. He didn't like how the dark man flirted with Jack and touch him. It was't right to him. But, at the same time Jack was far too innocent to notice these attraction.</p><p>"I guess it's time for me to come out and greet him and Jack." Chase softly smiled at Jing. The tiger nodded running out of the bushes going to his foster mother. Chase got out of the bushes having unpleasant look seeing Salvador's hands touching around Jack.</p><p>The redhead smiled happily seeing the Shoku warrior, "CHASE! Your here early!" He never felt so happy. His Chase always made his day even more since he barely sees him.</p><p>Chase smiles seeing his redhead until Salvador smirks, "It's good to see you, amigo. We missed you." Jack nodded unaware the tension Salvador was putting. The Shoku warriors saw Salvador's body flexing when he had one arm around Jack's neck. "Right, Jack? We had so much fun."</p><p>Jack nodded, "Oh yes! Chase, we picked flowers, go into town, play with the children, making flower crowns and tonight there's a festival."</p><p>"I see…" Chase felt he had one eyebrow twitching seeing Salvador smirking in amusement. This Castilian is making him jealous, "and swimming here together by yourself is nice?"</p><p>The redhead thought for moment, "Slavador said here is where the water is nice and look red lotus. Isn't it beautiful!" Jack picked one up.</p><p>Chase clenched his fist giving Salvador a I-Know-Your-Trying-to-steal-him look. In response Salvador grins giving I-know-and-I-will-have-him. Jing stares at the two feeling the tension and he though he saw their eyes shooting lightening at each other. Chase shot Salvador a look Touch-him-and-you-will-pay. Salvador smirks giving we'll-see-about-that smirk.</p><p>Jack turns around getting a lotus, "This one is cute, right Chase?"</p><p>Chase snapped out of it, "Yes, Jack. It's beautiful like you." Making the redhead smile widely showing off his straight teeth. Chase's heart melted in love with Jack's smile.</p><p>"Are you gonna bathe with us?" Jack asked.</p><p>Chase smirks taking off his clothes, "Yes. I would love to join." He got in the water naked showing off his tannish yellow skin and muscular body. The Asian male had no chest hair and a faded happy trail unlike Salvador but, the one thing was a little bit debatable was their length. Yes, Chase couldn't tell if the Castilian had it big or small with all that hair that covers it. From time to time he would catch Jack staring at Salvador's member and body. This part were it gets cruel because Salvador would purposely flex his muscles and show off his perfect body making Jack stares at awe. Salvador smirks at jealous Chase but, the Shoku warrior would pull Jack closer into the water. "Chase, what's wrong?" Jack asked being held by his lover.</p><p>"Nothing." Chase saw Salvador, "Why are you here?"</p><p>Jack giggles, "He was traveling and I happened to bump into him." Chase find that hard to believe but let it slide for now.</p><p>Chase kissed Jack on the lips, "I'm just happy I could join you." The redhead giggles kissing his lover back. Chase smiles at Salvador winning the battle. Jack would wash Chase's long hair and spent most of his time helping his lover being clean. Salvador watched the two; their love is so disgustingly sweet it made him wanted to barf. Even though, is a beautiful thing he learns from his hometown he had never experienced them and it made him mad at the world for such bull crap he had to deal with.</p><p>"Salvador wanted to take me to the festival today. Maybe you could come if your not training?" Jack asked out loud cleaning Chase's long black hair.</p><p>Salvador hear the two talking and smirked. Maybe this will be a good plan since he had to meet up with Wuya later. As much as he loves to toy with Chase's emotions he had other things to do in order to help with Hannibal Bean. "Festival, huh?" Chase rubs his chin for a moment. There will be beautiful decorations with flowers and it'll be colorful. Not to mention the beautiful full moon with bright stars while watching the fireworks and Jack snuggling against him. Yes, that's the perfect date and the two will have fun playing games and Jing running around. He's pretty sure Dashi, Dojo and Guan will be having, too. But, his mind was focusing on the aftermath Jack stripping his clothes off and the two sharing each other underneath the moonlight with no one telling them to be quiet or tease them. Augh, how Dashi and Guan would ruin their sex time because Jack would be too embarrass to do anything but hide his face and blush bright red. "Alright, we'll go."</p><p>Salvador smirked in approval looking up at the sky, "Excuse me, Jack. I have to do something. We'll meet up during the festival, alright?" He slowly got out of the water.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you there." Jack smiles widely while Chase pulled him closer in his arms. "Ch-Chase! We're in the lake we- can't- ohhh…" He felt his lover's hand touching his length, "Ch-chase… we- ohhh." Chase smiled kissing his lover's shoulders.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I get so jealous when I see you with another man. I know I shouldn't but Sal always tend to seduce you."</p><p>"He does?"</p><p>"You didn't know." Jack shook his head and Chase sighs, "I am sorry."</p><p>Jack giggles kissing Chase on the lips, "No wonder you were overprotective. I'm glad I can see that you care for me."</p><p>"Of course, I do." Chase grab Jack's soft hands and kisses his pale fingers, "Your everything to me." Jack smile kissing Chase in the mouth. Jing watched in awe seeing the two kissing and doing some weird mating he could not understand. He sniffs the air noticing a familiar scent of his real mother. Could he be this close?</p><hr/><p>Salvador walks around the town seeing the town being all cheerful and fill with happiness. He grab an orange and eat it while watching the town getting ready for the festival. Maybe it's time for some Heylin destruction. Wuya is sure to want to test her skills. He sees flowers and plants around the town looking very colorful and the smell of the air had so many unique scents. "Hmmm, flowers are known to be beautiful…" He wanted a destruction that came trick people. Maybe he should talk to Hannibal about this idea.</p><p>He walked into the forest seeing the Yin-Yin bird on a tree. "Well?" Hannibal asked sitting on his bird, "How it went?"</p><p>"Good. I toy with him and he tries to control his emotions. The redhead is clueless so, he couldn't tell if Chase was jealous." Salvador shrugs.</p><p>"That's good." Hannibal said, "What are you thinking?"</p><p>"Ah, so you know, I had an idea?"</p><p>"When you live longer than me, you can tell anything." Hannibal said with an evil smirk, "So, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>Salvador smirks, "Let's just say a certain redhead gave me an idea using plants." Hannibal arched his eyebrow in amusement.</p><hr/><p>Jack was in a small room changing into his new outfit he bought. Chase was outside waiting for his lover to come. They have been staying at a small little home helping an old lady in return. The old lady is kind and very generous so, they had to help her. They would fix her house, chop firewood, clean, anything she needed. The old lady was blessed with the Xiaolin monks. Jack would help her cook if she was too tired to cook. The old lady smiled holding a small tray having cups filled with tea for Dashi and Guan. She notices Chase waited outside the door for his lover she smiled happily at the faithful male.</p><p>The tiny old lady quickly sat next to Chase putting the tray next to her. "Ah, I remember when I first fell in love with my husband. Bless his soul." She smiles glancing over at Chase, "He was so faithful to me. He would tell me I was the only girl in the world for him. At first, I thought it was silly talk but, we been happily married and he never gotten tired of me." She holds Chase's hand, "You are very lucky. Not many people are able to find their true love and I'm happy I get to see one in my house. You know, he cares for you and only wants what's best for you. Please, don't let your ignorance or pride or whatever these men feel to push their love ones away. It will break both your hearts." She patted Chase's hand, "Look at me giving advice to a young monk. Don't listen to this old lady here, hehehe?"</p><p>Chase squeeze the female's hand and smiled, "Thank you for the advice. I'll keep in mind. I love him so much and I want what's best for both of us."</p><p>"Chase, what's best for both of you is being with the person you love and enjoy happiness together." The old lady smiles getting up, "Jack will love you no matter what you are." She holds her tray, "Please, listen to your heart and his. You two, are meant for each other." She left with that.</p><p>Chase thought for moment about what his heart wanted. He knows his heart wants Jack to be happy and he will give it his all to always see his lover smile. The door slide open unaware of the redhead stepping out, "Um… Chase?" The Shoku warrior turns over to his Jack and time stop for him. His Jack wore a lovely green Chinese outfit having white and gold flower patters on the side and a white sash around his waist and two slits on the sides. He wore walk silk pants and sandals. Jack blushed shyly looking down the outfit showed off his figure which made it more feminine because of the redhead's lovely bottom sticking out more than usual.</p><p>"Is-is this good?" Jack asked shyly holding his hands tightly.</p><p>Chase gulped seeing his lover looking lovely. He felt his cheeks redden like looking at Jack was forbidden. "You look beautiful!" He said, it's breath taking. Jack smiled happily at Chase.</p><p>"Really? I could change into-" Chase cut him off, "No! You look so beautiful wearing that." He kisses him on the lips, "Maybe we should stay and spent the time stripping you off those clothes." Jack turned red hearing Chase's low voice trying to talk sexy. The Shoku warrior know how to be a little dirty once in awhile.</p><p>Maybe it was time for Jack to be a little naughty as well. He giggles twirling his lover's hair, "Maybe. Or we can have fun and later you can do more than just strip me." He rubs Chase's arms and smiles.</p><p>Chase blushes giving small kisses, "That sounds wonderful. Come on. We should go." He grab Jack's hand as the two walk out seeing their friends ready to got to the festival.</p><hr/><p>Wuya sat on her throne growing mad at her magick. At first, she got the hang of everything but, some how she keep losing her control over her powers. Most of the time she tries to figure how what's wrong. Then, there are those days when she stays in bed being pleasured by Salvador. Ah yes, the man of her evil dreams. She loves how he's manly and serous unlike Dashi. And in bed everything would be full of bliss and passion. Being evil did have perks because she can do things no one will tell what to do. She could sleep as much men as she wanted too.</p><p>"Hello, Wuya?" Speaking of the devil. Wuya's lips twisted into a smile seeing Salvador smirking at her.</p><p>"Hello, Salvador." She purred seductively at the Castilian, "What a surprise?"</p><p>"I'm full of surprises, my dear." Salvador smiles looking at Wuya, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well, I'm having trouble controlling my powers." Wuya pouted wrapping her arms around Salvador's arm.</p><p>Salvador símiles, "Wuya, I have an idea that could help you gain control of your powers. You just need to use it instead of being here all this time." He whispers in her ears, "A woman so beautiful shouldn't be stuck here." Wuya bursts into fits of giggles like a child.</p><p>"Oh stop it but, please say more." Wuya smirks.</p><p>Salvador said, "I can tell you as many things as you want to hear, mi luna." She bursts into fits of giggles again. "But, now I want to help you get stronger." Wuya nodded seeing Salvador wave his hand making a large cauldron appear, "We have to follow these steps." He holds a piece of paper, "Once we're done this will show how much you grown on your alchemy." Wuya nodded. They start putting the ingredients inside the cauldron. Hannibal Bean watches them clearly in the shadows.</p><hr/><p>"Oh wow! Look at these flowers!" Jack sniffs them, "They are beautiful." Chase smiles seeing Jack having a good time and Jing prance around the two seeing the love they have for each other.</p><p>"These are lovely." Chase sniffs them, "Must taken a while to grow them."</p><p>Jack nods in agreement, "You have to grow it with love and care." He sniffs them all, "I love flowers. They are so beautiful even when they die they live to grow even more beautiful." Chase took one cherry blossom putting it on Jack's red hair.</p><p>"Your right because I'm looking at one of the most beautiful flower around." Chase smiles kissing Jack on the cheek.</p><p>The redhead giggles as he hold Chase's hand, "I wanna show you the games." Chase said as the two walk together. Jing followed them. The three would have the time of their lives. They spent trying new treats, play games, see Guan wrestled another man for fun. It was amusing to see a large man like Guan taking on another large man. Chase would look around to see if Salvador were to come if he did then the Asian male would wrap his arms around his lover protectly.</p><p>It started to get a little late and Chase wanted to take Jack to a special place before the fireworks would start. So, he hold the redhead's hand, "I have something to show you." Jack nodded following his lover to the forest. Jing happily follow them but would get distracted by a small white butterfly.</p><p>The two lovers went deep into the forest. For a moment Jack thought they were lost and the endless tress seem to be taken awhile. But, Chase knew where they were going and his grip tighten to make sure Jack wouldn't let go or get lost. "Where are you taking me?" Jack asked rushing as fast as he can.</p><p>"A place I found while I was training." CHase said as the two reached the end of the forest. Red eyes widen at the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. All the stuff Jack was holding fell to the ground in shock at the view. No words could come out his mouth from the beauty of the view. Chase stood there smile sheepish seeing his lover awe-struck.</p><p>Red eyes can only scan one thing at a time. They were up at a high cliff seeing a land with a river and mountains. The dark sky twinkled bright with all the stars and the full moon giving it light to the land. Small puffy clouds moved through the sky giving a nice bed to the stars. So many trees and land to be seen by red eyes but what really struck him was that Chase did this to him. He had tears coming out of his eyes turning to Chase, "It's beautiful." and gave him a wide smile.</p><p>Chase's heart melted seeing his lover reached his full happiness. Chase can say the view is beautiful but, in reality the only thing that's beautiful to him is the one person that's stand right in front of him. He reached out to hold his lover's hand and the other hand he uses to wipe off Jack's tears off his cheek, "You're beautiful." The red head giggles having a pink shade on his cheeks the two kissed for awhile.</p><p>"Come on, we'll be able to see the fireworks from here." Chase pulled Jack closer to him as they sat down together to watch the moonlight.</p><p>The redhead play with his long hair, "You know, the moon was the only friend I had." He stares at his lover, "When times get really cold and dark I would go up a high hill and watch the sky. When the moonlight hit me, I knew everything will be okay." Chase holds Jack's hand, "I know things will be alright because in the end I have you." Jack quickly give a kiss on the cheek to Chase.</p><p>The raven-haired male blushed bright red, "I'm happy to know that, Jack." He slowly started to strip Jack's long sleeves shirt revealing pale shoulders.</p><p>"Chase… we'll…" Jack blushes turning away, every time he looks at his lover it was hard for him to not feel embarrass, "we'll… get caught." He whispers softly feeling Chase's warms hands on his shoulders. The raven-haired male stares down seeing Jack's pale chests and his light pink nipple still not hard from the cold.</p><p>"Why is it you look sexy when you blush?" Chase uses his deep voice that he always done to make Jack blush even harder. He planted small kisses onto his pale shoulder, soft moans came out from pale lips. The Shoku warrior smiles softly sucking on Jack's pink nipple, "Chase!" Jack moans feeling a warm tongue flickering back and forth around his nipple.</p><p>"Shh…" Chase whispers nibbling Jack's neck, "I really want you." Jack covers his mouth feeling Chase's hand on his other nipple, "I love you." He whispers in Jack's ear.</p><p>They were in the moment; body heat rising, lustful thinking, warm breath, heated kisses until Jack heard a small roar, "Jing!" He shot out of his spot leaving Chase confused.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I heard Jing?" Jack quickly fixes his outfit, "Where is he?"</p><p>Chase got up to look around for the baby tiger, "He should be here."</p><p>Jing gave another roar golden eyes spotted him in the bushes, "Over there!" The two rushes over to the baby tiger.</p><p>Meanwhile Chase and Jack had there moment Jing was busy playing with the white butterfly until he sniffs the air. He turns around to see Jack and Chase together so, he decides to go deep into the woods sniffing the air. Could it be? He quickly rushes over to the valley seeing tall green grass. He sniffs the air once more remembering his scent of his mother but, he turns back to get his foster parents before he could do anything else. He gave a small roar.</p><p>Jack and Chase quickly caught up to the baby tiger, "What's wrong, Jing?" Chase asked seeing the tiger pushing them both toward the valley. The two follows Jing through the grass, "I think he's trying to tell us something." Chase said holding Jack's hand. They stop seeing a lot of tigers by a pond, "He found his family." Chase said. Jing snuggled against a large female tiger, his mother nuzzled him.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my baby! I thought you were gone for good. I thought you drowned from the storm or something! Where were you?" Jing's mother asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jing's answered back, "Mommy, I found you! I was with the humans."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Humans?" Jing's mother growled, "did they hurt you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO! They took care of me! They loved me like I was their baby! Come!" He walked toward the way. His mother follows.</em>
</p><p>Jack and Chase slowly saw the other tigers sleeping and little ones fighting over. Until Jing pop up with a very large tiger. Oh dear, Jack stood scared holding Chase's hand tightly. "Relax, my lotus." He smiles softly going up to the Jing, "Is this your mother, little one?"</p><p>Jing nodded grab Chase's long sleeves by the mouth pulling him toward his mother. "Hello, girl." Chase smiles petting Jing's mother. The large tiger purred in approval snuggling against Chase, "So, this is your mother? She's a beauty." Jack got closer to pet the tiger in agreement and saw Jing.</p><p>"I'ma miss him." Jack sadly smile seeing Jing snuggling against him, "But, I'm happy he found his mother that all that matters." He hugs Jing and the large tiger tightly, "They are so lucky."</p><p>Chase smiles kissing his lover on the cheek, "I guess, this is goodbye." Jack had tears coming down his eyes. Jing looks up snuggling against his two friends. The redhead hug Jing, "I hope we meet again. Your a good tiger and stay like that, little one. Goodbye, Jing." Jack smiles seeing Jing purring at him.</p><p>The raven haired petted the baby tiger, "Behave, little one. I hope we will meet again, maybe when your older." He petted the small tiger then the large tiger snuggled against Chase, "and take care of your mother. Goodbye, little one." Jing purred, licked back at the two giving them one last snuggle. The mother tiger made a noise making Jing pull away following his mother into the tall green grass. Jack and Chase watched them go, the redhead tries to hold back his tears while Chase hugs him tightly, "Shh, it's okay. You did the right thing in letting him go."</p><p>"I know." Jack sniffs, "It just hurts." He hugs Chase not wanting to let him go, "I'm glad your here with me." Chase kissed the redhead on the forehead.</p><hr/><p>"Did it work?" Wuya asked watching Salvador adding a final piece of ingredients into the large cauldron filled with the other ingredients. The liquid was bubbling with a bright neon lime green color as it boils. Wuya saw the handsome Heylin warrior having a small plant in his hand, "What is that?" She asked.</p><p>"It's a flower." Salvador smirks, "A friend of mine gave me a great idea." He put the flower into there green liquid.</p><p>Wuya watched in awe, "And what happens?"</p><p>Salvador wraps his arms around Wuya's waist making her blushed, "Now, use your Heylin magick to increase the potion speed." The witch waves her hand leashing all her powers into the cauldron making the bubbles popping rapidly. She watched hoping some evil will happen. Until the cauldron continues to bubbles.</p><p>"That's it." Salvador said seeing Wuya almost fainting, "Relax, amor. I'll take it from here." Wuya touch her head feeling light headed.</p><p>"Did it work?" Wuya asked.</p><p>Salvador saw the cauldron knowing it work but he rather not tell her so he lied. "No. You need more training. PLease, lay down and I'll fix it." The witch frowned but nodded walking out of the room. Salvador smirks waving his hand leashing his own dark Heylin magick into the air. The upper ceiling revealed the moonlight aiming at the cauldron and he added his own powers into the cauldron, "Ah! A beautiful gift for the Xiaolin warriors." He smirks evilly as the cauldron started to shake. The liquid bursts into hot steam as the moonlight helps it controls into a small matter.</p><p>Hannibal Bean watched as Salvador made a new Heylin weapon, "Atta boy." He looks down at the empty cauldron at the bottom was a tiny small seed. Salvador smirks evilly taking the seed, "It'll sure patch a punch at those monks."</p><p>"Yes." Salvador waves his hand to close the ceiling with rocks, "This seed will be the perfect evil weapon. Let see how Dashi can take him. My amigo, you better go before the witch comes."</p><p>"Don't worry, boy. I am a master at disguises." Hannibal got on his bird and left. Salvador looks down at the seed with a big smirk on his face, "Let see how Jack likes this. If he thinks flowers are beautiful then he'll love this Heylin seed." He put it into a small pouch then walking into the room seeing Wuya wearing nothing on the bed.</p><p>"You relaxed quietly." Salvador smirks amused.</p><p>Wuya's red lips twisted into a smirk seeing Salvador, "What can I say? I really love the idea of a handsome Latin man pleasing me." Salvador walks over pressing his lips onto the female's lips.</p><p>"I see." His green eyes put Wuya in a tranced, "A little fun for now and we'll go on a evil killing spree. How do you like that?"</p><p>"You know how to please me." Wuya smiled widely. She paused for a moment, "Did you fix it?"</p><p>"I couldn't." Salvador lied seeing Wuya frowned, "Hey, you'll get stronger and better. Now, let me pleasure you." Making the witch squealed in delight as the male got onto the bed with her.</p><hr/><p>Jack and Chase walk together into the woods holding hands, "Are you okay?" Chase asked.</p><p>"Yes. I'm fine." Jack smiles, "I'm very happy for Jing. So, does this mean the adventure is over?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Dashi gets to decides." Chase wrapping his arms around Jack's thin waist, "But, does it matter where we are? When we have each other."</p><p>"You do know how to flatter me." Jack smiled as the two stop at the same spot they were watching he moonlight, "Looks like we're here on time." Jack blushes. The fireworks started to shot out in the sky leashing beautiful colors in the air. Chase smiles pressing his lips onto the redhead.</p><p>"I love you." Chase whispers.</p><p>Jack kisses him back and reply, "I love you, too." The two made out underneath the fireworks and moonlight. In all Jack's years he never thought he would have a romantic time with anyone. This is what he wished for.</p><p>"Let's go and tell Dashi." Chase said, "Later, maybe we'll have more time to ourselves?"</p><p>Jack giggles sitting down at a rock, "Are you sure you don't want me right now?" He took off his shirt revealing his pale chest making Chase's cheeks turned red. The raven-haired quickly cover Jack's body as he turns away. The redhead giggles at his lover.</p><p>"I want to but, I don't want you to catch a cold and what if Guan or Dashi caught us in the act?" Chase blushes bright red seeing Jack giggling.</p><p>Jack smiles, "Alright." Kissing Chase on the cheek, "Let's go and have fun before the festival ends."</p><p>Meanwhile Dashi, Dojo, and Guan relaxes at the view of happy people walking around. "This is the life." Dashi smirks eating his food.</p><p>"I know!" Dojo chew on his dumplings, "I can't believe the food is delicious."</p><p>Guan took a sip of his orange juice, "I wonder where's Jack and Chase are?" The Grand master and Shoku warrior thought for a moment then burst out laughing.</p><p>"How much you wanna bet there're doing it?" Dashi laughs.</p><p>Guan chuckles, "In the woods?"</p><p>"Hahah! Those horny couple." Dashi chuckles he got up to stretch, "I wonder if the poor tiger is watching them."</p><p>"It wouldn't be a surprise. They did have sex while we were talking to them that one night." Guan said.</p><p>Dashi nodded seeing a beautiful woman from a far, "That's true. Hey, I think I see a nice girl for you." Guan turns over seeing a group of girls giggling at one of another and notices the two Xiaolin warriors staring at them and giggles.</p><p>"How about we say hello to them?" Guan asks. The men got up to flirt with the girls unaware of Salvador and Wuya walking around. The Heylin witch saw Dashi flirting around with a couple of girls her blood began to boil. All she could do is let her jealousy take over seeing Dashi touching one of the girl's long hair. She quickly hides behind one of the stands watching Dashi flirting with the other girls. One of the female had long black shiny hair and pale white skin lovely woman but Wuya huffed, "I'm more beautiful than that tramp."</p><p>Salvador rolled his eyes, "Wuya, if your that mad then start some destruction." He pointed at one of the houses, "Just throw a little fire and watch everything burn." Wuya smirks as her hand glow green, "It will prove yourself as a true Heylin warrior." Salvador hold her hand aiming at one of the houses, "Do it." Wuya did.</p><p>The next thing Dashi and Guan know people started to scream and run the other way. "What's going on?" Dashi quickly saw one woman crying in tear as he asked her.</p><p>"Some Heylin warriors are here burning up the place." She quickly runs off. Dashi and Guan quickly went to where the Heylin group is. The two slowly took small steps trying to see who it was. "Let me see," Dashi uses a small mirror to check he saw two people one being Wuya and the other… Sal! Now, he remembers him. The man on the Heylin side from Europe in the land of Castilla. How could he forget this?</p><p>"Hahahaha!" Wuya burns the place up, "This is so much fun."</p><p>Chase and Jack walk out of the woods to see the town to see it burning up with green flames, "Oh my goodness!" Jack stares in shock, "what happened?"</p><p>"I don't know but, it's written in Heylin all over it. I'm gonna go in." Chase was about to go until Jack pulled his hand in surprise he looks at the redhead.</p><p>"If you're going then I'm going too!" Jack said.</p><p>Chase kisses Jack on the lips, "I need you here where it's safe! If something happens to you I will never forgive myself." He made Jack sit on a tree stump, "Wait here."</p><p>Jack stares at his lover, "I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" He got up facing his lover without a fear in the world, "I am your lover and if anything happens to you in there! At least, I know I can treat you! We don't have time. Please, let me go with you." Chase had no choice giving a small nod as the two went into town.</p><p>Dashi saw Wuya burning up the place, "Wuya!" The witch turns over to see Dashi, "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Ah! No, hello? After all I am a woman and deserve to be respected." Wuya smirks evilly seeing Dashi standing like an idiot, "It's been awhile since I've seen you."</p><p>"Yeah. You still look like a mess." Dashi commented, "Leave this place or I'll have to fight you."</p><p>"Try it bald headed freak!" Wuya growled she was ready to show off her Thaichi abilities. Salvador watched as he saw Guan having his spear to his neck.</p><p>"My friend, why fight?" Salvador smirks evilly at Guan, "I've come in peace."</p><p>"Yeah, right." Guan said in a serious tone. The warriors started to fight around. Wuya throwing punches and kicks at Dashi while the Grand Master blocks them. As for Salvador he was blocking and dodging everything Guan was throwing at him. "This is too easy." Salvador smirks in amusement. All he need is Jack here to make his plan work.</p><p>Chase and Jack kept running seeing the fight stared with the Heylin warriors fighting. They saw Salvador fighting against Guan this causes Jack to gasps in shock at his friend, "Salvador?"</p><p>"I knew she was bad news." Chase knew it. He had a feeling the Spanish male was doing something bad. "I'm going to help them."</p><p>Jack quickly grab his lover hands, "I'm sorry, Chase but, you can't. It wouldn't be a fair fight. Besides, we need to help the innocent people around to make sure they got out of the fire." Chase looks over seeing Dashi and Guan holding off the Heylin warriors.</p><p>"Do it, Chase! We got it control here." Dashi shouted out loud.</p><p>Chase sighs, "You're right." He saw Jack looking around to see any people were trap in any burning houses.</p><p>"Come on, Wuya. Is that all you got?" Dashi smirks amused as the Heylin witch tries so hard to hit him.</p><p>Wuya growls, "Why can't you just die!"</p><p>"Ouch, babe." Dashi show off his charming smile, "That hurts."</p><p>"It does?" She stood there look stupid for a moment until Dashi chuckles making her mad. "You liar!" She throws her Heylin magick at him.</p><p>"Hey, can't I joke around?" Dashi laughs. Wuya glares at him.</p><p>Jack went into one of the burning buildings to see a group of kids huddling together in fright, "Come here, it's safe!" He moves the burning wood around making the children running out of the house. Chase got a few people out of some of the burning buildings hoping Jack doesn't get hurt. He saw an old woman who couldn't walk he picked her up and took her out of the house.</p><p>"Bless you." She said as Chase handed her to one of her sons.</p><p>He saw one of the burning houses fallen down he quickly panic hoping Jack wasn't in there. "Jack!" He called out.</p><p>"Yes?" Jack had a few children around him, "I got them out of the houses. I'm going to find more-" Chase grabs his hands, "No! You're staying with the group! It's too dangerous."</p><p>"But I-" Chase cut him off, "JUST DO AS I SAY, please!" Jack stood stun at his lover's out burst and nodded without saying a word. They went in separate ways. Jack took the group out of the burning town into the woods. While Chase continues to look for more people until he went over to the battle field. He saw Salvador beating Guan. He was ready to help out.</p><p>"I have to go!" Jack told the group as he saw more houses falling down, he needs to make sure Chase is safe. His legs went as fast as they could once he runs through the burning flames. His heart pounds as he remember this from a dream he had when he was a child. A dream where everyone was running away as he watch houses burning down and hearing his own heart pounding in his ears. He stopped hearing the battle field.</p><p>Chase was helping Guan fight off Salvador, "Mi amigo, why you want to fight with me?" Salvador grins as he blocked Chase's punches, "Are you that jealous when i was flirting with Jack." This made Chase's eyes read in burning hatred with that man. "Or was it because you hated the fact I can easily steal him away from you." He blocked both Guan's and Chase's kicks with one swift move. "Let me see!" He smirks evilly at Chase, "I did let Jack touch me and he did let me touch him. Oh, in the lake when you weren't there."</p><p>Dashi quickly kick Wuya in the stomach to knock her out cold as he heard Salvador's words. Oh no… he turns to see Chase glaring at the man, "This is not good." Dashi thought for a moment. He quickly rush over until Wuya block his way, "You don't give up, do you?"</p><p>"What kind of Heylin would I be if I don't give up?" Wuya smirks.</p><p>"A stupid one." Dashi answered.</p><p>Wuya growls, "You wish." She continues to fight him.</p><p>"GUAN, help out Chase." Dashi called out.</p><p>The larger man nodded hearing his best friend and saw Chase ready to murder the enemy. "Chase, whatever he saids you know Jack would never do that."</p><p>"How Jack was so amazed by my body?" Salvador continues walking toward Chase, "How he keep staring at my body? You know, it's true he wants me. You saw it with your own eyes how he was staring at my body like he wanted something bigger then a Chinito."</p><p>"Chase, don't-" Salvador waves his hand using his magick to hit Guan against a stand, "You know it's true. He wants me. The way we hug in the water he let me touch his beautiful pale body." Chase stares in shock and anger his whole body and mind was thinking how he wanted to murder this man in front of him. He never felt so mad in his life, it's like whatever he learned about morals and peace flew out the window. All he cares was to murder this jerk. "Did I hit a nerve, Chase? Do you want me to continue about how I kiss Jack-" That made the Shoku warrior snap as he quickly punched the Castilian in the face making his flew over to the ground.</p><p>"I'm going make you regret saying those things about my Jack!" Chase cracked his knuckles as he grab Salvador's shirt and started to punch him in the face. Hannibal bean watches Chase tasting the joys of anger and hatred. He smirks as his and Salvador's plan working. Making the raven haired male jealous and taking out his anger with a brutal solution was perfect. Now, Chase could feel the part of a Heylin life for a moment. "Yes, my boy." Hannibal smirks evilly seeing Chase punching the hell out of Salvador's face a lot of blood keep coming out, "Taste the anger and hatred toward him. Show your true colors. Yes, isn't it enjoyable to get it all out this way." His voice echo's in Chase's mind as he keep punching the hell out of Salvador. Golden eyes glares down seeing Salvador's face with blood, brasses, purple, and red everywhere it made him feel good. He let out an approving smirk as he continues to punch him.</p><p>Dashi stares in shock seeing Chase's side, "Chase stop it!" He couldn't get closer as Wuya keep blocking him. This woman does not leave him alone. Until Jack came running toward the battle field, "JACK!"</p><p>"Dashi, where's Chase-" Jack spotted chis lover punching Salvador in the face the man will die if Chase keep punching him like that. "Stop him!" Dashi said as he blocked Wuya's punches.</p><p>The redhead nodded quickly try to get Chase off of Salvador, "Stop it, Chase! This is not you! Your not being yourself! Chase stop-" His lover pushes Jack to ground and continues to punch Salvador. The redhead stood in shock but he had no time for that he went to see Guan in the stand not out cold. "GUAN! Wake up!" He shook the large man until he responded with a low groan, "GUAN! Help Chase back to his senses."</p><p>"Ohh, what happen?" Guan shook his head snapping out of it, "My head hurts." He rubs his bald head while his long braided hair was alright.</p><p>"GUAN!"</p><p>"That's right." He got up to see Chase punching Salvador in the face, "Chase, stop this!" He grab the Shoku warrior by the arms. Good thing he's twice as large than Chase or else this would be more difficult to deal with.</p><p>"Let me go!" Chase roars in anger as Guan pulled him away from Salvador, "He needs to understand Jack is mine!" The voices spread through his head, "Doesn't it feel good? Beating the crap out of him. Do it! Do it! You know, if you don't Jack will be after salvador…" Chase struggles pushing Guan so hard the larger man fell backwards also bumping the redhead underneath an almost collapse house.</p><p>"JACK!" Guan and Dashi shouted in shock. The redhead shook his head staring widely at the almost fallen roof top that sticked out of the house. Too afraid to move he stood there in shock. Chase stares into shock as he snap out of his madness seeing his lover about to die, "JACK!"</p><p>Salvador quickly rush over to the redhead covering him with his own body as the rooftop fell on top of the Spanish man. "Salvador, you save me?" Jack stares in shock noticing that the Latin male smirks, "Why?"</p><p>"Your not part of this." He said and place a small peck on Jack's forehead, "Forgive me for causing you any trouble." While Jack stared in shock at the Latin male, Salvador had time to put the Heylin seed into the redhead's pocket. The flames burned on Salvador's back as he turned into a giant Comondo dragon breaking through the pile of burning wood, "It's ashamed you had to see your lover as a monster like me." He moved the redhead out of the way and roars.</p><p>"It's time to go." He said to Wuya. The two disappear into black mist leaving the Xiaolin group exhausted. Chase runs over to Jack in shock.</p><p>"Oh Jack! You're alive!" Chase's heart fell, "I am so so sorry!" He bursts into tears as Jack stares at him feeling his pain, "I-I-I don't what came over me…." He stares down at his hands to see blood. He felt sick for a moment because he like beating the crap out of Salvador. Dashi and Guan stares down seeing Chase broken. "I-I-I have to go!" He got up running out of the fallen town he just couldn't bear to look at them.</p><p>"Chase!" Jack called out he turns over to Dashi and Guan, they nodded for him to go and he did.</p><hr/><p>Chase stood watching the moon as he went over to a small pond to wash his hands. The blood dissolved with the water but Chase could still see them. He did not like this. It took his awhile to scrub everything. Later he went to the cliff where he show Jack the view and stood watching the moon.</p><p>"Chase?" He heard his lover's voice, "Oh thank the heavens you're here!" The redhead rushes over to his lover hugging him.</p><p>"How could you still love for what I have done?" Chase finally asked.</p><p>Jack sighs seeing his lover broken, "Chase, I still love you no matter what happens." He hugs him tightly, "You did a mistake that's all."</p><p>"But, what if it wasn't a mistake?" Chase pulled away, "What if it happens again?"</p><p>"Chase, you got mad at Salvador's words. Everyone had their own moments. I do before I met you." Jack kisses Chase on the lips, "Listen to me, you are the most bravest strongest Shoku warrior I ever met. I love you, so much. I understand you would get mad at him."</p><p>"He made comments about you and him kissing, touching each other, and you staring at his… you know at the lake." Chase said softly.</p><p>Jack stared confused until he slapped Chase's arm, "Chase! I never did anything sexual with him. I didn't even know he wanted to. Like I said your all that I need and I only think about you." He kisses his lover on the lips. Chase pulls him into a heated kiss the two didn't want to let go.</p><p>"I promise I won't ever do that again." He hugs his Jack in his arms laying his head onto Jack's chest. While the redhead rubs his lover's head singing a soft tune.</p><hr/><p>Dashi and Guan sip some tea as the old lady's house wasn't hit since it was a bit far away from the town. Jack came out of his room wearing a long white robe seeing the two Shoku warriors sipping tea, "Is he alright?" Dashi asked. Jack nodded sitting with the boys.</p><p>"He fell asleep. Please, don't scold on him for this. It was just a mistake." Jack's eyes started water, "I know this is Xiaolin and Heylin problem but, he is human and we all make mistakes. Please, don't… make him get out of this conflict."</p><p>Dashi sighs placing the cup on the table, "Jack, I'm not gonna hurt him or anything. I just need to talk to him when we get back to the temple. It's easier that way." He notes something was off, "Where's Jing?"</p><p>Jack looks down, "He found his mother today."</p><p>"That's good news." Dashi smirks, "Tomorrow we'll go back home."</p><p>Jack nodded, "Alright. Well, I'm back to bed before Chase wonders where I went off to." The redhead say goodnight to the monks and went into his from seeing Chase snoozing away. He went over to his dirty outfit he wore to found it and put it away in his dirty clothes side. He dug the pockets until he found a small seed."What type of seed are you?" Jack quickly put it in his small pouch and went back to bed. Chase Young snuggles against his lover's body. The two sleep away without knowing they were being watch by Salvador and Hannibal Bean.</p><p>The two were watching for awhile. "Perfect idea, Sal." Hannibal smirks seeing Salvador removing off his extra shade of skin from the beating he had from Chase took awhile to remove all that dead skin he had on his face.</p><p>"Yes, now we'll sit back and watch the warrior turns into a true Heylin warrior." Salvador smirks seeing Hannibal nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Soon, he will feel the enjoyment of evil and he'll love it." Hannibal smirks evilly." The two disappear in the dark leaving the two lovers sleeping in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hello, my name is Gigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack watched Chase sleeping to see if he hadn't woke up screaming. The redhead couldn't help but be awake to see if his lover was alright. Ever since, that fight with Salvador he began to worry. It was a mission to start traveling back home because Chase had been quiet and less talkative toward Jack. But, the nightmares hadn't stop. Chase would wake up at night screaming or gasping for air like he was drowning. Of course, the redhead would try to calm him down but Chase would ignore him saying everything was fine and all. Jack couldn't help it. He wants to know what happen to his lover. Chase have to talk to him eventually. Jack sat up straight watching Chase his mind started to think about Salvador's words <em>"It's ashamed you had to see your lover as a monster like me..."</em>He remembers how Salvador kiss him on his forehead, what the heck was that. But, those words, <em>"A monster like me…" </em>How dare he say Chase is a monster! Chase would never be a monster! He snap back to reality when he saw Chase waking up with a loud gasps and sweat all over his body. Jack quickly had a bowl filled with water and a wet towel, "Chase!" He whispers tapping the wet towel on his Chase's forehead.</p><p>"Jack?" Chase looks over seeing Jack's side wasn't touch. So, the redhead was watching him all this time that explains the bowl filled with water. "Were you watching me?"</p><p>"I was worried for you. You haven't talk to me when we came back." Jack spoke softly trying hard not to sound hurt.</p><p>Chase pull his haired behind his ear, "Jack, I'm fine. Please, go to sleep. Don't worry about me."</p><p>"But, you been having-" CHase snap, "I'm fine, Jack. Now, go to sleep."</p><p>"Can you tell me what's kind of nightmares you been-" Chase sighs going back to sleep, "It's nothing. I'm fine. Go to sleep Jack. Please, cover yourself you could catch a cold." Jack notices his loose open robe show his left side of his upper body. He looks down trying to cover himself. He back to bed trying to sleep but, he couldn't. Chase had been distant and wouldn't even look at him. Why? Later, Jack feel asleep in the most uncomfortable manner… how could anyone sleep when their love one is struggling?</p><hr/><p>The next day, Jack, Dashi and Dojo were watching Guan and Chase train. The redhead brought lunch for them, he thought it would be good idea to watch Chase train and he notices his lover looked tired and exhausted. "You notice it, have you?" Dashi asked drinking one of Jack's homemade orange juice. The redhead turns his head to see Dashi looking at him. Jack wore his usual sun-hat and outfit but looked a little tired himself.</p><p>"Ye-yes." Jack looks down holding his own cup of orange juice, "I-I-I don't know what's wrong with him." He sighs looking at Dashi with plead, "I don't know what to do! He keeps ignoring me and-and wouldn't talk to me. Dashi, please talk to him." He holds the Grand Master's hands giving him a big puppy pout.</p><p>"Jack, I know Chase has been acting weird and I'll promise you I will talk to him." Dashi smiles holding Jack's hand tightly, "I swear I will help out. It's my job as a grand master!"</p><p>Dojo sips his orange juice, "Not only that but, it looks like your declaring your love to him."</p><p>Dashi rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Dojo. I'm here trying to be an awesome friend slash warrior."</p><p>Guan and Chase training in the middle of the field. The build man using his Spear to block out Chase's punches and kicks. "Hey, you wanna tell me what's wrong with you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Chase stop seeing Guan holding his spear vertically .</p><p>Guan sighs, "You been acting distant with Jack and everyone else. You haven't spoke since we got back here. Lately, you keep being quiet and alone. What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's nothing. I am fine." Chase looks over to see Jack talking to Dashi, "I rather deal with my things on my own, alright?"</p><p>"I'm just saying if there's anything wrong come talk to me or Dashi or Jack. We are your friends and we care about you- well Jack is your lover and he does everything he can to make you happy." Guan said.</p><p>"I'm fine. I don't need to talk to anyone. I just need rest that's all." Chase said, "Besides, I need a break let's check what Jack brought for us."</p><p>Jack smiles widely at Dashi, "Thank you, Dashi! I really want to know what's wrong with Chase!"</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll give him some private training and talk to him about it. To be honest," Dashi said in a serious voice seeing Jack pour tea into his cup, "I notice something snap in Chase when Salvador came in the picture. I think it's because of you. He's afraid of losing you."</p><p>"Can't he understand how much I love him." Jack sighs, "It's being the same thing over and over with me. I feel he doesn't want me anymore."</p><p>Dashi patted Jack's back, "Stop it. You know, Chase will risk his life saving you and by the looks what happen with Salvador it became a big deal. He fought for you! He's just in shock for what's done that's all."</p><p>"You're right." Jack spoke softly, "But, why do I have this feeling I'm going to be the one that get's hurt in the end?" Dashi stood quiet for a moment until they heard foot steps.</p><p>Chase and Guan walked up to see Jack and Dashi sitting close. "Hey, what you two been up too?" Guan gave a teasing smirk as he sat down for a cup of tea. Chase sat next to Jack with a small nod.</p><p>Dash said, "Nothing. Just talking about the next Shen Gong Wu I'm going to create." Jack nodded with a smile, "I was thinking a Wu that can make you travel through time."</p><p>"Now, that's is a challenge." Guan chuckles as he drinks his tea, "He'll need a lot of magick to do so."</p><p>"That one could wait. I was thinking Wu that might be good to stop Wuya." Dashi said.</p><p>Jack looks over at Chase asking, "What do you think, Chase?"</p><p>The raven haired male stood quiet ignoring Jack's question. "When will our next training begin?" He asked Dashi without realizing how hurt Jack felt being ignore. Dashi and Guan saw how Jack looks away in pain. This could be a problem...</p><hr/><p>Later that day Dashi and Chase were alone in the field while Guan helped Jack picked vegetables in the Temple's garden. The Grand Master saw Chase training harder and harder without a break, "Chase." He said in a simple manner making the Shoku warrior stop training. Golden eyes looks over at the Grand Master standing with a sharp look planted on his face.</p><p>"Yes?" Chase asked.</p><p>Dashi went over to pat on his friend's back, "Tell me something, Chase. What's wrong?"</p><p>For a moment Chase glares down at his spear, "Why does everyone keep ask me that?" He toss his spear to the ground kicking it to the side, "I am fine! WHat's the big problem?"</p><p>"well, you are being distant for one thing." Dashi said as he rubs his chin, "and you have been training so hard not only that your ignoring Jack without giving him an explanation. So, yeah something is wrong. You were never acted like this before."</p><p>"I'm just stressed out. I need to think for myself. I haven't talk to Jack because-because I'm worry about myself and I know how he gets."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you have to give him the cold shoulder. Look talk to him today just say you want to be alone and he'll let you but don't do anything stupid or else you'll end up hurting him." Dashi said, "continue with your training will talk later, alright buddy."</p><p>"Very well." Chase nodded seeing Dashi walking away. Maybe he should talk to Jack.</p><hr/><p>Jack was in the Temple cleaning the bed sheets and washing his lover clothes since Chase had been so busy with training. The hall was sparkly clean as he walks down holding the sheets in his arms until he bumps into someone, "I am so sorry for-" Red eyes widen seeing Chase standing in front of him, "Chase?"</p><p>"Hello, Jack." Chase spoke softly seeing Jack was doing some of the chores in the temple, "How about I'll clean that?"</p><p>"N-no I got it." Jack said holding the sheets.</p><p>Chase nodded, "Can we talk?"</p><p>"Okay…?" Jack wasn't sure if he was gonna like this.</p><p>Chase sighs rubbing his neck seeing his lover's worried expression. The redhead is so gentle and innocent. How's he suppose to say this to his lover? No, he has to if he wants to protect him. "Jack as you know, I've haven't been well with myself for awhile." The redhead nodded staring at his lover, "And I wish to ask you if you could leave…"</p><p>Jack's heart dropped for a moment, "What?" He felt like he was gonna cry until Chase continues, "No! Nothing about you leaving town… I just want you not here at the temple sleeping in my room." Chase felt his heart tighten when he saw his lover's face looking like he was slap for a second, "I just need time to think by myself without you here."</p><p>The redhead stood quiet for a moment trying to understand what his lover wants from him. "So, you want me to go back at my house?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are we still together?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course, we are together. I just don't need you here while I'm trying to think about what's going on with me." Chase spoke softly seeing Jack's face.</p><p>Jack nodded still hurt from all this. "When do you want me to leave?"</p><p>"Today before dark. I really need this alone time, alright? I'm sorry if this sounds sudden but, I need you to understand this." Chase said in a serious voice.</p><p>"Today…" Jack nodded, "I guess, I'll go pack my things then… here's your dirty laundry." He quickly handed the material at his lover quickly hiding his face, "I'll-I'll go then."</p><p>"Jack… I-" Jack cut him off, "No, I understand. Let me go pack my things and-and go." He wanted to kiss Chase but knowing how he is right now it would be right just to walk away instead of causing anymore problems. He quickly runs off into Chase's room before anything turns bad.</p><p>Chase watched his lover left, <em>"Go after to him! Go to him! You need him and he needs you! Don't do this to him!"</em> His thoughts shouted at him. The Xiaolin warrior shook his head getting rid of those thoughts. It's too late now. Jack will be leaving soon and he'll have some alone time to think. If this was all to protect his lover why did it feel so wrong? Why does his heart hurt? Chase sighs as he hold his dirty laundry in his arms, "I better clean this."</p><hr/><p>Jack was in Chase's room packing his things in his small bag. He never had too much stuff but it was hard to find them when he's pouring out tears from his eyes. Sniffing at his lover's words it just hurts him so much. Why would Chase want him to leave? This was all to sudden. Maybe it's the first step to end their relationship. Did Chase finally got annoyed by him? Was he really this annoying? Jack doesn't know anything anymore. He just wanted to be a good lover to his Chase but, he guess it went too far. He sniffs as he wipes his eyes, "No use crying over spilled milk." He shoved his clothes in his bag until he notice a small seed that fell out one of his outfit that night with Salvador.</p><p>"Oh, your a tiny seed…" Jack said picking it up, "I'll plant you when I get home since this isn't my home anymore." He sniffs as he put the small seed in his pocket. The sky was still bright if he leaves now he could plant the small seed.</p><p>Next thing he knows he was already done packing and leaving the temple without saying goodbye to Guan, Dojo, and Dashi. He walks down the forest feeling a little scared. It's been awhile since he walked alone after a few months he became so use being by Chase's side but now, he felt like he's returning into one of his dark nightmares. Having tears going down his cheek he stopped to wipes them off his face, "It's not fair he treated me this way. I was only trying to help."</p><p>"Ah! Did the Chinito hurt my little tesoro?" Jack turns around to see Salvador standing behind him with a unhappy look on his face.</p><p>Jack took a step back in fright seeing the male walking up to him, "Sal-Sal-Salvador!" The redhead stuttered in fright seeing the being getting closer to him. His back pressed against a tree while Salvador blocked him so he couldn't run off. Green eyes soften seeing Jack looked frighten. This poor little mortal was too frighten to do anything.</p><p>"Scared to see me, mi vida?" Salvador whispers with a small smirk seeing the redhead nodding, "Don't worry, Jack. I won't hurt you."</p><p>"Your not going to hurt me. Why?" Jack asked feeling the Castilian male wrapping one arm around his thin waist.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Salvador said in a low voice, "You became precious to me." He touches the soft spike red hair, "He hurt you, didn't he?"</p><p>Jack looks down, "He-he didn't mean to… I think. It-" Salvador cuts him off, "Mi vida, he hurt you. Maybe you should question your relationship with him. Besides, I'll be here if you need me." He kisses Jack on the lips making the redhead stare in shock for a moment.</p><p>"St-stop!" Jack pulls Salvador away, "please, Salvador! I'm still with Chase and I will forever be with him. He's just going through a rough phase that you had cause!"</p><p>The Spanish male smirks evilly seeing the redhead having the courage to talk, "Yes, that is true. I am evil, no?" He licks his lips still having the taste of Jack's lips on him, "Mmm, you ate oranges. My favorite fruit." He gave him another kiss this time adding tongue. Jack stood in shock feeling Salvador's tongue in his mouth! He pushes the Spanish male away from him. Salvador pulled away letting his hand in defeat from the kiss.</p><p>"Salvador!" Jack shouted in rage, "This isn't funny! If your gonna do something to my Chase you have to go through me!"</p><p>Green eyes glow brightly grabbing the redhead's wrists, "Oh hush! You know very well you can't fight let alone throw a punch." He shows off his lizard tongue licking Jack's neck, "Mi vida, why do you fight our lust for each other?"</p><p>"Because you would never love me like Chase does." Jack stares at Salvador showing no fear, "He may have flaws but, I love him for he is. You on the other hand, i seen men like you tricking women and men for your own enjoyment and interest. Even if I did happen to feel a certain attraction with you I could never be with you. It makes me wonder if that's part of your curse- never finding someone to be with because you would get bored or you like tricking them."</p><p>Salvador stares at Jack for a moment then let's go of him, "Hmph, maybe I judge you too quickly, mi tesoro. I'm impress how your able to read people so easily."</p><p>"Thank you." Jack sighs in relief he rubs his wrists, "I've grow up with those kind of people."</p><p>"I'm sorry I hurt you, mi tesoro." Salvador handed him a special cream, "It'll help heal your sensitive skin. Again I apologize I don't know my own strength, yet." Jack took the cream with a small nod until the Spanish male stroked his cheek, "He is very lucky to have you it's ashamed he's hurting you. If anything happens between you let me know and I'll personally kill him. Such a lovely being you are." Salvador planted a small kiss on Jack's pale cheek, "I will take my leave, mi vida. I'll come back soon. Oh, and tell Dashi this for me… Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden…" The man left with that as he disappears into the forest leaving a very confusing redhead.</p><p>"Why are you doing this Salvador?" Jack asked softly feeling like he was being watched by someone. He quickly went to his home before anything else happens.</p><p>Hannibal Roy Bean was watching how the redhead quickly walk away. "I think it's time to scare the poor boy since he doesn't have his Prince Charming at his side." He laughs evilly while the Ying Ying bird nodded.</p><p>Jack got home seeing his house covered in dust. "It feels weird being by myself." He thought as he started to clean his home. It's been awhile since he seen his house since he lived with Chase. He thought about Salvador's words, "<em>it's ashamed he's hurting you</em>"</p><p>"No! He can't hurt me… he loves me…" Jack couldn't help but think of the horrible memories of his childhood. "Stop it! Stop!" He shook those thoughts away as he decides to have a warm cup of tea. Planting the seed could wait.</p><p>Later that night Jack felt so cold and alone. It brought horrible childhood memories of him sleeping in the cold while there was a thunder storm or a few people would kick him out of the road because of his looks. He bursts into tears never feeling so alone. It wasn't he wasn't use to it. It was because Chase wasn't here to comfort him. His lover left him in the cold while thinking of his own issues. The redhead tries hard to fall asleep but he couldn't. He misses his Chase, he misses his lover's warm body, his lover's soft voice whispering everything was going to be fine but his Chase wasn't here. His Chase was at home probably happy that he's not there. The redhead wipes off his tears as he wrapped himself in his warm blanket letting sleep taking over in him.</p><p>Hannibal Roy Bean cast a spell making the redhead have horrid nightmares.</p><p>
  <em>Jack blinks a couple of times as he see the whole town around him being burnt to a crispy, "Wh-Where am I?" He saw flames around as people around hims pushes him running away from something. "What's going on?" He turns back and forth seeing everyone running in panic and fear. The whole place was filled with blood, dead bodies, and fire. So much fire! Jack quickly walks hearing a small girl crying out loud, "Help me!" She screams in fear, "Ahhh! Mommy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, I'm here to save you, little girl." Jack saw her holding her stuffed doll. He got down her level quickly carrying her, "Let's go find your parents."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're dead. He killed them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who did?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The monster." She whispers in fright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack asked, "What monster?" UNtil he heard a loud roar in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That monster!" The little girl screams in fright hugging him. The redhead never seen something so </em>
  <em>horrifying in his life. It was a large monster with fangs, golden cat-like eyes, and had scales lots of scales. The creature roars in the air spotting Jack from of far. The redhead quickly runs while holding the little girl in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no use in running!" The monster roars making Jack trip on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl spoke in a dark manner, "There's no use in running. You'll be gone once he gets you." Jack looks down seeing a dead little girl in his arms. The girl had her eyes ripped out and half of her body tear apart. The redhead screams in horror as he crawls backwards seeing blood on his hands and clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah!" His heart beat faster as he saw the blood turning black. Everything around him felt cold and dark, "No! This is nightmare! A horrible nightmare!" He couldn't gasps for air holding his throat in shock, "What's going on?" He gasps for air having tears coming down his cheek. Then, flames surrounded him looking at dead bodies around. Then, he heard a loud roar behind him. The redhead slowly turning around seeing a very large creature behind him with auburn golden eyes piercing at him, "AH!" He yelled seeing the creature with green scales jumps on him.</em>
</p><p>"AHHHH! Let go of me!" Jack shot straight up pulling the bedsheets close to him while breathing heavily, his pale body covered in sweat. Taking a few moments to analyze where he is he relax when he found out he had a horrible nightmare, "It was only a dream. A horrible horrible dream." He lays back down but couldn't sleep feeling cold and alone. Chase was always at his side but now… how can he sleep after that awful dream. Who was he suppose to talk? Chase doesn't him around the temple. This made his heart ache but he had to deal with it. Maybe he could talk to Dashi about it- either way he have to meet him because of Salvador.</p><p>Frustrated at this the red head got up to make some tea. If he was going to stay up for a bit he might as well drink something that soothes him. As he hang a pot above the fire place letting the water boil inside the pot. He hummed softly as he had his cup ready. He took out some tea putting in the pot. Once the water boiled he pour it into the cup. The aroma of fresh warm tea spread the room making the redhead inhale and exhale in relief, "A nice cup always works." He had his tea ready as he sat down sipping it. His pale lips would softly press at the cup but felt the heat warming his lips so, he blow at it a couple of times then, sips it.</p><p>His red eyes wanders around the wooden coffee table spotting the small seed he forgot to plant. "Why I keep forgetting about you?" He picked it up seeing the small seed, "I never seen a seed this small before. Huh! I wonder what kind of plant you are- maybe your a beautiful flower or some exotic fruit or vegetable…" Jack smiles seeing the seed and yawns, "Humph, I'll plant you tomorrow. Right now, I'm sleepy. Goodnight." He places the seed on the table as he went over his bed. The redhead thought he should see Dashi first thing in the morning- knowing the Grand Master trains first than Guan and Chase. "Chase!" His mind thought about him, "I wonder what is he doing? Does he miss me?" He yawns slowly falling asleep, "Maybe he's fine without me…" He closes his eyes falling asleep.</p><p>The Heylin Demon Bean watched having a large big grin on his face. "How about a little bit more nightmare for this weakling?" He asked his pet bird. The Yin Yin bird watched as Hannibal throw some Heylin magick onto the redhead. The two watched seeing the redhead tossing and turning from another nightmare.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Chase was in his room feeling lonely. He had never felt this alone before. Usually, he would fall asleep with joy but, Jack is not here. The redhead would always snuggles against him, which he loves because he would make sure his little lotus is kept warm and likes to hear Jack's heart beat as he sleep. He already misses Jack's warm body next to him. Auburn eyes stares at the empty spot where Jack slept. This is all his fault! Why must he have this problem? If Salvador didn't get involve none of this would have happen. All his nightmares were horrible. Each one was about Jack leaving him for Salvador or Jack disappearing into nothing or worse- Jack being killed or dead. All these nightmares made it harder for him to concentrate on his training and his love life with Jack. He loves Jack so much he worries if these nightmares are just his fear for the battle with Wuya. What if his Jack dies during the fight or Wuya finds a way to kill him? How can he ever deal with the death of his lover? The love of his life, his little red lotus is everything to him! Not only that terrifies him but when he fought with Salvador. How he snapped at the Latin male for making comments about Jack. He fears for the future not because of punching the Latin jerk but, how he almost hurt his lover. The way Jack fall into that burning house almost being killed… he would've been his fault! But, luckily Salvador saved him.</p><p>Chase stares up at the ceiling thinking about Jack and Salvador. If the Latin male really is evil why would he save Jack? Unless, he loves his redhead or just doing it to tick him off. Even if Salvador had feelings for Jack the man is pure evil being on the Heylin side- from he read from ancient scrolls Dashi had given him and Guan to learn about is that Heylin warriors can never trust no one and falling in love is one of the most difficult way for them. The Heylin side is all about being evil, cruel, wanting power, and always trying to ruled the world. The Shoku warrior could never understand why anyone would want to be a Heylin warrior. Being a Xiaolin is one of the most honorable thing to do and being a Xiaolin Dragon is just a bonus. He smirks knowing he will be a Xiaolin Dragon and Guan would eat his own underwear. But, he frowns still thinking about Jack.</p><p>How he misses his redhead sleeping besides him. He sighs knowing they need this. He need this so he can understand what's going on with himself. Jack would only worry for him and he doesn't want that. But, the look of his lotus' big red eyes hurt him when he told him to leave. When everything gets better he will shower Jack with gifts of flowers, love, kisses and other stuff he had to write down before he forgets. He sighs trying to go to sleep.</p><p>Salvador watched ouside seeing the Shoku warrior sleeping. His lips twisted into an evil smirk as he uses his Heylin magick to cast Chase another nightmare. This time Chase would wake up in horror and fear.</p><p>
  <em>Chase stood in peaceful forest the sun shining, the weather warm, and the sky clear blue. Everything seems okay until he heard tears and footsteps. He quickly hide in the bushes seeing his lover walking while crying. The redhead hold a bag as he wiped his tears, "Chase was so mean to me." The Shoku warrior was about to get out of the bushes and comfort his lover apologizing for hurting him until the redhead wiped his tears having a big smirk on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I see you have been practicing, tesoro…" Salvador coming out of the forest having a big smirk. Jack giggles seeing the Castilian male pulled him into a deep kiss, "You were amazing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I tried." Jack smiles holding Salvador's hand, "You know, I can leave him. He just kicked me out…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mi vida, you know this is what we wanted. You hurt him and I will take care of the rest." Salvador kisses Jack roughly having his hands on the redhead's bottom, "You are too beautiful for him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh Salvador! You have such a way with words. Please, take me right here." Jack begs having lust in his eyes. Salvador smirks widely as he push Jack against a tree and the two started to have sex. Chase watched in horror seeing Jack being taken in such a way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes! Right there! Please Salvador! Make love to me!" Jack moans out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salvador grunts, "I love it when you act like a little whore. Only for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Only for you and you only! Oh yes!" Jack moans, Salvador grins widely when he saw Chase looking at him. The Shoku warrior glares at the Castilian knowing this is one of his tricks. He got out of his spot staring at the Latin male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was it too obvious?" Salvador asked, as everything turned black. The two stood in front of each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chase glares at him, "Yes. My Jack would never fall for the likes of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"True." Salvador chuckles, "But, your pushing him towards me which makes it easier for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh?" Salvador chuckles in dleight, "I find that so hard to believe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to keep talking or fight me?" Chase asked with a small smirk on his face, "Even if Jack had the chance to be with you I highly doubt he wants to be with you smelly Latin people. Oh yes, I heard those rumors of how much your people smell, heh." Salvador glares at the Asian male ready to fight him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will take back those words, chino!" He hissed as he throws a punch at Chase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Shoku warrior quickly dodges the fist with a big smirk on his face, "Did I hit a nerve?" Chase chuckles seeing Salvador turning red his eyes glow dangerously throwing another punch. Chase quickly dodges his punches and kicked Salvador in the stomach, "I want you to get out of my head!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, you think I will do that? I'm evil!" Salvador chuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then, I will have pleasure defeating you." Chase cracked his knuckles.</em>
  <em> The were ready to fight.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The next day Jack woke up feeling uneasy. He couldn't sleep well from all the nightmares he was having horrid nightmares to be corrected. Throughout the night he spends most of the time screaming from the terrors. He saw so much gore, death, blood, just horrible dreams he hate to think about. It was like he went back to his childhood. All those violent horrible nightmares reminded him of those cold nights and working in child labor for food. It was horrible to think about people dying in front of him, which did happened. The redhead shook his head away from the nightmares and memories and got to get dress. The sun was shining brightly which gave the sky a lovely glow, not only that but the wind blew nicely against the trees. "I think it would be nice to drink a lovely cup of tea to enjoy the day." Jack hummed putting on his yellow silk long sleeve shirt and white pants.</p><p>He made his fresh tea using one of the best herds. When he set for his breakfast he notices he set up for two. His heart dropped knowing that Chase wasn't coming he quickly put away the second cup and plate away. If Chase wants to be alone then fine. It's not like Jack got other things to do. It's not like Jack didn't care but he did care for Chase. He was just worried about him. "Was it too much to ask if he was okay? I was only worried for him." Jack sighs pouring his fresh cup of tea but if Chase rather be by himself then fine. Jack won't bother him but that's not going to stop him from talking to Dashi.</p><p>Dashi is a good friend and Grand Master and Jack still wants to learn about the Xiaolin way and Heylin way. It's not his fault he likes to learn and Dashi is his friend. So, Chase can't do nothing about it. But, first Jack wants to take his time drinking his tea peacefully and planning on a to-do list. He inhale the steaming warm tea enjoying the fresh scent that calms his nerves. The peace made him smile because he knows it will always be like this.</p><p>As for Chase, the male had one of the best sleeps ever. He dreamt he defeated Salvador and became a Xiaolin dragon with a big smile on his face. The raven haired male decides to start training early. if he wants to get better and want to stop these feelings of guilt, anger, and jealousy before he hurts anyone else. He almost lost Jack through his rage with Salvador and he promise himself that won't happen again. His Jack is far to precious to lost. If anything were to happen to his redhead he wouldn't know what to do.</p><p>The Shoku warrior walks through the halls seeing Guan and Dashi sipping tea, "So?" Guan asked a bit confused for a moment, "Where's Jack?"</p><p>"Yeah, where's Red?" Dashi asked giving a nickname to Chase's lover. Chase knew Dashi heard the nickname knowing the reason to call Jack, <em>Red</em> because of his bright red hair or red eyes. Either way Chase loves his lover's colors of blood and milk it soothes him.</p><p>"Now, that you mentioned it. Where is, Jack?" Dojo said he slithers up to Chase's shoulder leaning against him, "Last time I saw him was yesterday in the noon."</p><p>Chase cleared his throat, "We discuss about my problem." He quickly sat down taking a cup filled with tea, breathing heavily, "It was difficult to talk about it but.."</p><p>Guan notices the pause and asked slowly, "But?"</p><p>"But, I made the decision that it would best if he left." Auburn golden eyes look up to see the three mouth's drop in shock, "I told him it for the best. I needed time for myself and he needs to-" Dashi got up standing to the other side facing a small window, "and you thought it would help you two get better?"</p><p>"Well, yes." Chase said taking a sip of his tea, "I told him I needed to heal."</p><p>"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Guan burst out in disbelief.</p><p>Chase glares at Guan, "What do you know?"</p><p>"Chase, Guan is right." Dashi rubs his chin, "I mean- Come on! I told you to handle this with care and don't make any stupid decisions! How do you think Jack feels about now?"</p><p>"And you also told me to think hard about this and I have!" Chase replies as he got up to face Dashi, "You think it was easy to tell him that. I love him! It was hard for me, too! You know, how scary it was in that small moment I could've lost Jack." The raven haired cries mentioning about the Salvador event Dashi's eyes widen in realization, "But, Salvador saves him. A Heylin warrior saves the love of my life! And it was my fault he could've gotten killed because I took my anger out! How could I face him? Not only that he would stay up late from my nightmares! He didn't have to that. I don't deserve such care, love, and forgiveness. I had to let him leave because I know he it would kill him if watches me this broken!" He covered his face frustrated with himself.</p><p>Dashi stood silent for a moment seeing the Shoku warrior was a bit right. Guan responded, "But, how do you think Jack felt when you told him to leave? Have you even discuss the main reason? Jack also is facing the same thing with you. It would've been best if you two do it together."</p><p>"No." Chase disagreed, "It cant'. He would focus on me until it kills him. He loves me too much that he would put his own life at risk." Guan decided to let it go since, his best friend was far too stubborn to agree with him.</p><p>"Very well." Dashi spoke up, "Let's hope it was a wise decision before I'm stuck in the middle between you two drama! Like I want to be your love life guidance." He got up heading out the door, "Come on, we need to train. I suspect you guys to run 24 laps around the town and back here." Guan and Chase groans annoyed, "Oh! So you want more than 24?"</p><p>"No! It's fine." The two said getting up ready for the brutal training Dashi prepare them.</p><hr/><p>Jack spend a couple of hours selling his produce until he notices it was time to talk to Dashi. He looks around the stands realizing he was alone. If only Jing was here to keep him company. A small tear went down his cheek he quickly rubs it off using his sun hat to cover his face if anyone saw him crying. "Oh look! It's the Shoku warriors!" A couple of people said out loud making Jack lift his head up seeing Guan and Chase running. His Chase was shirtless wearing only his black pants and black shoes. His lover was breathing heavily having sweat all over his yellow tannish body, which made Jack blush a little but he decided to hide behind the crowd. Everyone was gawking, cheering for them. The little kids would clap happily telling each other amazing stories about the Xiaolin warriors. Jack couldn't help but smile seeing the children playing around.</p><p>Guan and Chase jogs into town to make sure they wouldn't run into anyone. The well built Shoku male glances to his right side seeing Jack standing away from the crowd. "Hey," Guan breathes heavily trying to talk to Chase, "Are you going to say hi to Jack?"</p><p>Chase quickly glances over to his lover which caught their eyes. Jack smiles waving at them but, Chase ignores it quickly jogging faster than Guan. This made the redhead frowned in hurt it felt like a slap on the face. Guan could tell Jack was hurt and Chase is only making it worst. Guan stopped his jogging seeing Chase going on ahead. Nah, he'll catch up to his best friend later and went over to Jack.</p><p>The redhead sighs seeing Chase jogging his way out of town. Many young girls gawked and whispers to themselves. "Awe, he's so cute! I wish I could marry him! isn't he with someone else? I heard they broke up? AHH, he's so handsome and adorable. He's such a sweetheart." Comments spread around making Jack blush bright red in embarrassment. Him and Chase didn't break up it was just… he gave up. Even if it was a break up, Chase should've have told him like a grown man instead of being a little- "Jack?" The redhead jumps seeing Guan next to the stands.</p><p>"Guan!" Jack scrambled into his stands in shock, "Um… hey, how-" Guan spoke up, "Chase told us and personally I think he's stupid to tell you to leave like that. Your always welcome at the Xiaolin Temple."</p><p>"Thank you." Jack took out some oranges, "do you want some fruit?"</p><p>"Yes, that would be nice." Guan took one peeling it.</p><p>Jack looks at the distance where Chase ran off, "Aren't you training?"</p><p>"Yes, but I want to talk to you. If your feeling upset or alone, Dashi and I are here, okay?" Jack face glint with a big smile on his face nodding at Guan, "We are friends, Jack. Don't be afraid of Chase's appearance."</p><p>"Thank you, Guan. Your really caring." Jack smiles holding his sun hat in his hands.</p><p>"I always care for my friends." Guan smiled ruffles Jack's red hair, "Besides, I can be a delivery man if you need anything for Dashi if you feel uncomfortable around Chase."</p><p>"Oh that would be great! Could you… um… tell Dashi to meet me at the hilltop we always go to around the afternoon? I really need to tell him something very important!" Jack said in a serious voice.</p><p>Guan nodded, "Very well. Well, I got to go before he has my head. See you later!" Guan started to jog off after Jack said his good-byes. The redhead smiles widely at this pushing his stands to leave he hummed a happy song.</p><hr/><p>Chase finally reached the Xiaolin Temple with exhaustion he bends down having his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. Dashi stands in front of the Xiaolin entrance seeing Chase looking tired. "Where's Guan?" He asked.</p><p>Chase shrugs, "Don't know." Speaking of the devil Guan quickly sprint up to the front of the temple looking less tired.</p><p>Dashi's arched his eyebrow, "Where were you?"</p><p>"I was talking to Jack unlike some people!" Guan hissed at Chase. The raven haired ignores his words, "Hey! Why did you do that? He's your lover! You didn't had to ignore him like that." Chase rolled his eyes listening to his best friends rant, "I mean, honestly didn't you see how much you hurt him by your selfishness! I'm surprise he's still with you!"</p><p>"Hey, guys calm do-" Dojo was cut off from Chase's voice, "With me? Like you could do better?"</p><p>"Oh! I'm sure in hell I can do better than your crappy decision. I mean honestly, I been in love and I never thought of doing that!"</p><p>"Please, the last female you were with fell in love with Dashi!" Chase hissed angrily.</p><p>Guan rolled his eyes, "Like your past lovers didn't fell in love with Dashi?" This made the Grand Master fit into an awkward position. Well, he knows he's handsome and all but, wow, he never knew females would fall for him that easy.</p><p>"You know, what I'm done with this pointless argument! I'm going to train some more." Chase grab his white towel and spear heading to training area.</p><p>Guan sighs, "He's stubborn!" He pick up his Spear of Guan, one of his favorite weapon he uses.</p><p>"Don't worry about him. He just need time to think about it." Dashi said.</p><p>"Hell lot of time. You should have seen how hurt Jack was. The poor kid felt like he was slap in the face." Guan shook his head, "Chase is taking the wrong way."</p><p>"I know but, he has to learn his mistakes." Dashi sighs.</p><p>Guan nodded, "Jack told me to tell you he has important matters to talk to you about." Dashi's face turned serious.</p><p>"Very well. You and Chase train a little bit more. I will go see Jack." Dashi started walking.</p><p>"Don't you want me to tell you-" Dashi smirks, "I know where it is already. It's not that hard."</p><hr/><p>Jack waited for Dashi underneath the tree that stood only on the hilltop. It was a lovely day for fresh tea and to sing a small song. This is why he brought a basket with a pot of warm tea and some snacks. He smiles at the nice valley how beautiful to look at. "Well, aren't you comfy?" he redhead turns to his left seeing Dashi standing next to him with a soft small on his face. The Grand Master sat down next to him, "What do we have here?" He looks in the basket and took out a small fruit.</p><p>"Hi, to you too, Dashi." Jack smiles with a big amusement.</p><p>"Hahaha, hello."</p><p>Jack looks at Dashi's shoulder, "Where's Dojo?"</p><p>"He is taking is long nap won't wake up till later like way later."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"So, what's up?" Dashi asked as Jack pours him a cup of tea.</p><p>Jack bites his bottom lip, "Yesterday, I bump into Salvador." Dashi's face grew serious.</p><p>"So, tell me, what happen?" Dashi asked sipping his tea waiting for Jack to tell his story. The redhead told what had happen. He mentions Salvador's attempts and talk about Chase being a monster. "An-and he told me to tell you something." Jack spoke quietly.</p><p>"Really? What he gotta say to me?" Dashi asked.</p><p>Jack think for a moment and finally said, "Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden." He nodded remembering the message correctly.</p><p>Dashi thought for a moment such tricky message. "Things are not always what they seem… hmmm…" He rubs his chin thinking about what Salvador meant. If he's talking about Chase becoming evil there might be a small chance he could go to the evil side. Knowing Chase is always craving for power and obsessively wants to be the Xiaolin Dragon! This is a very tricky message indeed. He needs to think about this long and hard maybe meet an old friend.</p><p>"Dashi, does the message have to do with Chase?" Jack spoke in a softly voice.</p><p>Dashi stare at the redhead for a moment. Jack may be shy and quiet but, he's not clueless. The poor boy is worried for Chase's sake and would do anything to help him. "I'm not sure, Jack." Dashi told the truth, "I may be wise and clever but, I'm human, too! This message is tricky it could mean anything."</p><p>"Oh?" Jack looks down with sadness, "Salvador is a clever Heylin warrior…"</p><p>"Yes, he is. I remember when I first fought the boy he was young like fourteen and he already mastered Thai Chi like nothing. Heh, he reminds me of myself but, I became a Xiaolin Dragon younger than him." Dashi smirks.</p><p>"Wow, I never knew you were this advanced, Dashi!" Jack said with joy.</p><p>"Well, I don't tend to brag." Dashi smirks ruffling Jack's hair, "Look, I want you to relax nothing is going to happen to Chase. Salvador is just playing some evil tricks."</p><p>"Okay… but, can I come over tomorrow. You promise me you would show me the scrolls." Jack said with a big puppy pout.</p><p>Dashi chuckles, "Alright. I did promise you that and you may do your research. Anyway," Dashi saw Jack pour more tea into his cup and it felt warm. He arched his eyebrow seeing the steam of the tea. That can't be right. The two spend a whole hour maybe longer talking and the tea is still warm? Come to think of it Jack always did have warm or hot tea. "Jack?"</p><p>"Yes?" The redhead looks up seeing Dashi staring down at him.</p><p>"How did you keep this tea warm?"</p><p>Jack tilted his head in confusion, "Isn't suppose to stay warm?"</p><p>Dashi arched his eyebrow staring at the redhead's hands. Could it be…. "Dashi?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Oh nothing. I was just confused for a moment." Dashi smiles sipping his tea, "Anyway, tomorrow I want to talk to you about the next idea of Shen Gong Wu."</p><p>"Really?" Jack smiles happily, "You already made the others!"</p><p>Dashi chuckles, "Of course!"</p><p>"I can't wait to see!" Jack smiles happily, "I want to see them tested out!"</p><p>"Alright. Tomorrow, during Chase's training since you two, are well you know." Dashi saw Jack nodding happily. This made the Grand Master smile at the redhead's happiness not letting Chase bother him.</p><p>"I know but, he's not gonna stop me from leaning about the Xiaolin warriors and history!" Jack smiles widely.</p><hr/><p>Chase was training with one of the dummies they place out. He keeps hitting them until they ripped and useless. His breathing became heavy and sweat covered his upper body. If only Jack was there to tell him it was time to take a small break but no. He doesn't want to take a break. He needs to become stronger. "HEYA!" Chase uses his spear cutting the dummy in half. "Don't you think you need to rest?" Guan asked behind him watching Chase from a far.</p><p>"No." Chase growls continuing to train.</p><p>Guan sighs holding his own spear walking toward Chase. He blocked Chase's strike on the dummy, "Hey! What are-" Guan cut him off, "How about a bet? If I beat you in a fight you stop this training and relax. You've been training for hours on end."</p><p>"But, if I win?"</p><p>"I will leave you alone."</p><p>"Good!" Chase hold out his spear, "I know I will beat you."</p><p>"Don't get to cocky. I know I will win." Guan smirks holding his spear out. This made Chase's blood boil and made the first strike. The two fought with their spears. Eventually, Chase made the first error using his spear to strike Guan across but Guan quickly spins underneath tripping Chase. The raven haired fall backwards seeing Guan aim the spear at his neck, "Looks like I win." Chase growls in rage.</p><p>"You cheated!"</p><p>"No, I didn't. I know, you. When you get mad you always takes it out on everything instead of thinking. Now, rest." Guan said crossing his arms.</p><p>Chase sighs getting up, "Fine. Where's Dashi?"</p><p>"He went to see Jack. Apparently, Jack had important matters to discuss with our Grand Master." Guan said sipping a cup of cold water. He looks to the side to see Chase running out of the temple. This can't be good. Guan quickly follows his best friend. They ran into the woods knowing where Jack and Dashi is.</p><p>Chase quickly found Jack and Dashi sitting on a hilltop. If only he could close to talk to them. Maybe if goes back to the temple and grab one of Dashi's shen gong wu then h could listen to their talking. Before he could do that Guan grabs Chase's arm pulling away from the view, "What is wrong with you?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Chase hissed at Guan, "Let me-" Guan stops him, "Enough! You done enough of this childish act. You are a Shoku warrior. Leave Jack and Dashi alone they are just talking. It might nothing important."</p><p>"Grr, I just need-" Guan barked out loud, "Stop it! Jack is hurt maybe he needs to talk to someone wise unlike you, who ignores him."</p><p>"I didn't mean to. I just…" Chase sighs in defeat, "You're right. I have been acting weird."</p><p>"Just relax. Jack and Dashi are friends. It's not like anything scandalous would happen."</p><p>"True. Jack is too prefect for Dashi. I mean, he's bald!"</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm bald!" Guan said but he did show off his braid part of his hair so technically he was considered bald in the front but not the back.</p><p>"My point proven." Chase smirks.</p><p>"You better watch your mouth things could happen." Guan chuckles, "You'll probably be bald the next day."</p><p>"I highly doubt that." Chase said, the two walk back to the temple.</p><hr/><p>Jack happily went back home seeing there was still sunlight out. "I guess, it's a perfect time to plant this seed." He bounced happily having the seed in his pocket. He decides to plant his seed into the forest so he can give it a nice welcome. He hand his tools in one hand an found a nice spot to plant his seed. It was close to a big pond and bunch of trees. The plant will be welcome nicely, "I finally get to plant you." Jack giggles dug a small hole putting the seed in and covering it with dirt. Then, he pour a little bit of water and the sunlight hit it. Jack sighs happily at the warm sunlight, "I guess, I'll check on you tomorrow, little one." He got up packing his things. Different seeds grow slowly or faster depending what they are, either way Jack have to be patience.</p><p>Jack hummed softly turning away the plant about to leave until the ground started to shake. "Whoa! Is this an earthquake?" He turns around seeing where the seed was planted the whole ground shook then a small stem pop up. Jack arched his eyebrow getting close to the stem until a burst of green vines pop out making the redhead jumps in shock, "Ah!" He yelps landing on his bottom seeing vines around a couple of trees. The redhead blink a couple of times seeing a small beautiful weed flower, "Wow!" His eyes widen seeing a face in the flower.</p><p>"Bonjour!" The plant smirks happily using his vines to help up the redhead, "I'm a little slice of heaven, no?"</p><p>Jack giggles seeing the vines around, "WOW!" The vines wrapped around him into a hug.</p><p>"Thank you for planting me!" The plant smiles widely seeing the redhead giving him a soft smile, "I'm at your command, master!"</p><p>"Master. Oh no! I'm not your master. I just planted you." Jack said picking up his sunhat, "I didn't know there was talking plants?"</p><p>"Oh no, there isn't. I am the first one." The plant gave him a soft smile, "You are my master because you planted me, master!"</p><p>"I'm not your master. Please, call me, Jack."</p><p>"Alright, Jacques!" The plant bow at the redhead, "I am at your command."</p><p>"No! Don't be. Please, don't." Jack quickly made the plant stood up straight, "I-I-I found you and considering by your accent you don't live here. Would you tell where you came from, hmm?"</p><p>"No. I don't know. I don't remember anything. I am just how you say a baby." The plant pouted Jack gave him a soft pat on his vine hands.</p><p>"There. There. I'll take care of you." Jack smiles happily, "A plant as amazing as you needs to be taking care of."</p><p>"You think I'm amazing?"</p><p>"Huh uh!" Jack smiles happily, "Technically, I'm sort of your papa or mama. Depends how you want it to go."</p><p>"Mama?" The plant let it roll his mouth, "Yes, Jacques! You are my how you say my mother!"</p><p>"Mother it is." Jack giggles, "Do you have a name?"</p><p>"No." The plant pouted, "Can you name me?"</p><p>"Alright. Hmmm, how about Gigi?"</p><p>"Gigi…" The plant claps his stem hands together in joy, "I love it. Gigi! Ho ho HO! I'm a cute adorable slice of heaven!"</p><p>Jack giggles, "Yes, you are, Gigi."</p><p>"I'm very lucky plant!" Gigi said happily. Jack giggles at the adorable plant.</p><p>Behind the bushes and trees Salvador watches the Heylin seed experience the new world. This could be an actual good thing. Gig will learn about the Xiaolin side but, his evil side would refuse such goodness. Salvador smirks evilly as he watch Jack talking to the Heylin plant. This is very good, if Gigi learns a bit about Jack than it would be easy to twist the plant's mind. But, first Salvador decides to watch Jack being wrapped around Gigi's vines laughing loudly. The view was a bit exotic since the vines wrapped around Jack's thin waist and legs looking a little bit scandalous. "Gigi!' Jack giggles being tickled by the vines, "That tickles."</p><hr/><p>After a few hours, Jack told Gigi he had to go home and sleep. But, the plant put up a fuss not wanting his master leaving him. So, Jack made a promise to him that he will visit him everyday when he can. The plant nodded in agreement. When the redhead left this was the perfect time for Salvador to come out of the shadows. Gigi was snoozing off once Jack left. The plant was a bit exhausted from growing.</p><p>Salvador clicks his tongue seeing Gigi snoozing off, "Maybe a little evil kick would do him." He took out a small bottle filled with heylin potion pouring onto the plant. It's meant to give Gigi a quick boost of energy and become powerful everyday.</p><p>"Oui!" Gig woke up seeing a tall tan male standing in front of him, "Who are you?"</p><p>Salvador lets out a small smile on his charming face, "I am your father. I created you, my Gigi." The Heylin plant's eyes widen in shock, "Your, heheheh…" Salvador thought it was funny to refer Jack as the mother but, it's going to be fun teasing Chase with that, "mother, Jack doesn't know I'm here."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he is shy about us. So, please don't mention anything." Salvador smiles planning this act very well, "You have a gift that can change the world. Let me teach you."</p><p>"You think I have a gift?"</p><p>"Of course, I do." Salvador said, "If you learn everything I know you'll make Jack very happy, no?"</p><p>"Oui!" Gigi responded hugging Salvador, "I'll promise I won't tell Jacques but, I'll show off!"</p><p>"Good." Salvador smirks widely.</p><hr/><p>Dojo woke up feeling sick, "Augh! Ohhhh… ow!" His stomach started to rumble. He groans in pain feeling sick, "Ohhh!"</p><p>"Doj?" Dashi looks over to see his friend was on the bed looking terrible, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I don't know…" Dojo burps while his stomach rumbles like something was popping, "I…. ohhh… I think Wuya made something!" He burps out loud rubbing his head, "I need some tea to calm this indigestion!"</p><p>Dashi sniffs the air, "Ew! Doj, seriously what have you been eating? I think we need to change your diet!"</p><p>"It's not me! It's the Heylin magick that is responding!" Dojo groans in pain, "I think she made something like a Shen Gong Wu or much more powerful!"</p><p>"That's not good." Dashi petted his best friend's head, "If she made something then she's improving much quickly." Good thing Dojo is magical sensing Xiaolin and Heylin magick. This helps Dashi to prepare sooner. If anything he have to let Jack become a Xiaolin warrior. The redhead can learn more about the Xiaolin and Heylin way so he can be useful. Jack does show excellent qualities of a Xiaolin warrior but, the poor redhead doesn't like violence. If anything maybe he could give Jack a bit training just to protect himself and innocent lives.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Dojo asked.</p><p>Dashi sighs, "I'm thinking if Jack should join the Xiaolin side." He looks up seeing Dojo's eyes widen."What?"</p><p>"Have you lost your mind! The kid is very innocent and he hates fighting."</p><p>"I know but, his intelligence is amazing. I'm thinking if he joins he can be useful with us instead of getting in the way. Chase wouldn't have to worry about him." Dashi said washing his face, "I think if Jack can set a perfect example with the two."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because Chase and Guan large flaws that can be corrected with positive influences from Jack." Dashi said laying on his bed. "He's thinks before acting. Maybe they'll listen to him."</p><p>"I guess, so…" Dojo shrugs feeling his stomach in pain, "Ohhh… I'm going to get a cup of tea my stomach is killing me."</p><p>"Alright." Dashi pick his scroll up from his nightstand and started reading. Maybe Jack could help Chase control himself...</p><hr/><p>The next day Jack happily visited Gig for a bit and told him he will be back in a few hours. The plant was putting up a fuss but he eventually let Jack go for a bit. The redhead made a promise he would be back as quick as he can. Jack ran to meet with Dashi having a piece of bread in his mouth, "Hi, Guan! Hi, Chase!" He quickly runs past them from their training. The two Shoku warriors stood in shock how fast the redhead can run.</p><p>"Did he run past us like nothing?" Guan asked</p><p>Chase nodded, "I guess, he has an important meeting with Dashi, again." He sighs feeling a bit jealous.</p><p>Guan snickers, "Relax, friend. He needs someone to talk too."</p><p>"I know." Chase said seeing his redhead running off to the Xiaolin temple, "Let's continue running." Guan nodded.</p><p>Jack got into the temple just in time to see Dashi holding a few scrolls in his hands, "I'm here!" Jack bounced happily seeing the scrolls in Dashi's arms.</p><p>"I can see." Dashi smiles, "Come on, I'm going to show you where we keep all the information. Anything you want to know it will be there." He smiles seeing Jack's eyes widen in fascination.</p><p>"Wow! I can learn anything?" Jack smiles widely.</p><p>"Yes," Dashi chuckles sitting on his spot, "While, you read I'll do some quick sketches and ideas of the next Shen Gong Wu to make." The redhead nodded beginning to read the scrolls.</p><p>After two hours Jack finished reading all the scrolls but, he went back to take some small notes on of his own. Dashi watched all the scrolls put away neatly back the shelves, "Hey, Dashi…"</p><p>"Yes?" Dashi asked seeing Jack looking a bit confused.</p><p>"You never explained about the Xiaolin Dragons…"</p><p>"Yeah, I did." Dashi said remembering he explain what is a Xiaolin Dragon but he heard the s which means- "You did but not the elements." Jack said holding a scroll showing all the elements in a circle formation.</p><p>Dashi nodded for a moment, "Oh! That's right. I never explain about the elements to you." He chuckles seeing the magical scroll showing each elements quickly making Jack confused, "Don't worry. The scroll is being a jerk."</p><p>"Are you going to explain about the elements?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Well, these elements help keep the world in order. Think about, what do we mainly need to make our world?"</p><p>"Earth, wind, fire, and water!" Jack said but he looks at the scroll counting four more elements and stood confused, "But-but there's like a couple left in here and have other side notes!"</p><p>"Now, here's when we get all wised, Red." Dashi rubs his neck a bit uneasy talking about religion, "I'm not a fan explaining this since it's hard but when it comes in the Xiaolin and Heylin ranks. It gives a better understanding. Elements goes back to Ancient Greece or something. I'm sort of slacking on my history. It involves a little of religion I guess."</p><p>"Oh." Jack never thought on religion having to do with all of this but, the Xiaolin's scrolls mention a few things here and there. He guessed they connected to one big plot it was just separated into different details and beliefs.</p><p>"Okay," Dashi saids holding the scrolls in his hand using his Xiaolin magick to make it appear in a hologram of a sort. Jack watches at awe, "In many philosophies or beliefs- whatever you like to think of, there's different views on elements. In our Wu Xing, we are taught to believe the five classics; earth, metal, fire, and water, and wood right?" Jack nodded taking notes.</p><p>"Well, it gets more complex than that." Dashi explains, "In my lifetime I seen the basic five because they easy to learn and are chosen based on characteristics and purposes. That doesn't mean if I pick a girl that have characteristics of water she'll be water- no, it gets difficult because the elements picks them."</p><p>Jack nodded, "But, how are they involved? And why is wind involved?"</p><p>"Well, that's a good question, Red! The reason is because in our Chinese beliefs or other beliefs - depending, is that the five classic elements teaches us the peace and chaos." Dashi explains, "Think about it? Element of earth what's good about it? It breathes fresh soil that help plants grow and it keeps structure to the earth. What's so bad about it? Well, there's earthquakes that can kill thousands of people. The earth is always changing no mater what happens. Like I said these elements are combine by other religions or philosophical ideas. The wind element is part of the Western Astrology. See! We use other elements even Buddhism, Hinduism, and some others I forget. "</p><p>"Ohhh." Jack nodded understanding the purpose of the elements.</p><p>"Our job as Xiaolins monks/warriors, we are suppose to keep balance to the world good and evil but, they also help each other out. Like Earth helps Wood… wood feeds fire, you get it?" Dashi explains, "Also, these elements are only responded when a true evil war will come and are chosen when the time has come. That's when I have to choose the Xiaolin Dragon."</p><p>"I understand." Jack smiles widely in joy, "So what about the rest?"</p><p>"Remember when I said about the element choosing you?" Jack nodded seeing Dashi explain a bit more, "Well, it get more complex than that. What are you looking at there is the elements of wood, metal, electricity, and the ultimate one called heaven or sky but with some side notes."</p><p>"What do they mean?"</p><p>"Well," Dashi said rubbing his neck, "These elements are difficult to obtain because they are rare to use. Now," He pointed one part on the scroll, "Here is explaining the darkness and light, time. Obliviously these are not elements but we use it as power. When it comes to the Heylin side. They use evil magick and can twist the elements into something very chaotic. The Heylin is the evil side like I mention before which includes death, shadow, darkness, and anything involves negative to the earth to gain power and control. Using innocent lives as emotions such as fear."</p><p>"But, that's people's view. Death is a part of life! Don't we have to learn to accept the bad along with the good?"</p><p>"I know, Jack. Like I said it's difficult to explanation." Dashi said facing at the redhead, "The Heylin side is chaotic and wants to take over the world and put into an eternal darkness something everyone fears. Imagine a world where's there destructor, killings, fear, threats, not one single peace." Jack's red eyes widen, "This is why it's important to become the Xiaolin Dragon. The Xiaolin Dragon can have the ability to use light, life, darkness, time, the afterlife-"</p><p>Jack questioned, "Afterlife?"</p><p>"It's when the Xiaolin Dragon dies going to a new spiritual world and can come back in the physical world in simpler terms. Crazy, huh?"</p><p>"Wow! So, there's like one… two… three…" Jack counts off the elements, "eight?"</p><p>"Yes. Also, being a Xialion Dragon- I remember one of my old masters' mentioning about cosmic, space, void, universal but that's when you can become like a god and it's something very high level even a Xiaolin Dragon never did but it's possible. Though, no one has ever tried because it's advancing power and there are consequences when becoming that powerful."</p><p>"Wow! My head hurts." Jack tries so hard to get all the information down, "But, the way the scroll is formed there are eight around, right?" Dashi nodded "Right. So, there's the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Electricity, and the Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much. Like I said it gets difficult to explain." Dashi saw Jack nodding, "Like I said, Wood, Metal, and Electricity are very rare to use and find. Usually, it'll only happen when there's true evil is happening."</p><p>"Wow!" Jack stood stun for a moment, "But, wait… What about Chase, Guan, and Salvador, and- and that evil Heylin witch- Cuya!"</p><p>"It's Wuya."</p><p>"Right, her! Did they have elements?" Jack asked.</p><p>Dashi chuckles, "One at a time, Red." He saw the redhead getting excited by all this. "Well, here's the thing. Guan and Chase don't want to be one xiaolin dragon but all of them."</p><p>"Ohh, so, that's why they want to be <em>the</em> Xiaolin Dragon. I understand."</p><p>"Yeah, those two drive me nuts. They are learning to master all the element. As for Wuya and Salvador. They are Heylin warrior which, they have no specific element but, they know a lot for sure. I remember when Wuya was good she was in a mix between Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and Earth but, it was never specified since, she was already on the Heylin side. " Dashi sat down seeing Jack's notes, "Nice handwriting."</p><p>"Thank you."Jack thought about Wuya. Did the witch really was good? Maybe everyone had a purpose even if it was bad. Jack knows that for sure from his experiences but he hold on strong and play on the good side. There's always a bright side at the end of the rainbow that's his saying.</p><p>"How did you learn to write?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. I saw people doing it and I just study the movements, pronouncing the words and figuring it out from there." Jack explains.</p><p>"Ah! Interesting." Dashi explains seeing the hand writing, "How's things?"</p><p>Jack pick up the left over scrolls on the floor, "Um, it's nice better than yesterday."</p><p>"Hmm," Dashi looks at the lovely handwriting once more, "You know, you can rewrite these scrolls."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, we'll just put the old ones away." Dashi smiles.</p><p>Jack claps his hands in joy, "How many scrolls are there?"</p><p>"Well, you just read the main points but we have a lot more here." Dashi pulled a secret lever showing another room filled with ancient scrolls in different writing.</p><p>Jack claps happily, "I would love to rewrite these! I'll take good care of them."</p><p>"i know you will," Dashi smiles ruffling his hair. Jack bursts into fits of giggles with a big blush across his face showing how happy he is. But, at the other side of the door Guan and Chase watches...</p><p>"Well.. it's just friendship." Guan said.</p><p>Chase ignores him letting his own jealousy taking over. He walks in the room clearing his throat, "Hello, Dashi. Hello, Jack." He looks at Jack who was smiling widely. "We finish our training."</p><p>Dashi smirks widely, "Good! Now, you guys can do your chores!" The two groans so tired from the training.</p><p>Jack giggles, "I would help but, I have other things to do." The redhead hold out the scrolls in his hands, "I have to go home."</p><p>"So soon?" Guan said he pulls CHase back, "If it's Chase don't worry about-" Jack shook his head, "No. I made a friend and I promise him I'll come over."</p><p>"Him?" Chase burst out loud, "Who's he?"</p><p>Jack sighs, "Not to worry, Chase. Besides, shouldn't you be healing instead of talking to me?" Dashi and Guan stood quiet seeing the comment must've hurt Chase.</p><p>Chase nodded quietly, "I was just-" Jack quickly said, "I'm fine. Now, I have to go home. Bye." He runs off wanting to get out. It was just awkward for him and Chase being in the room.</p><p>"He's upset, you know." Dashi hummed.</p><p>Guan agrees, "Yes, very hurt."</p><p>Chase sighs, "I know."</p><hr/><p>"Gigi!" Jack runs into the woods going to see his new friend, "Oh, Gigi!" He tripped on to one of Gigi's large stems landing face first.</p><p>"Jacques!" Gigi said helping the poor mortal up, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm fine." Jack's red eyes widen at the view, "GIGI!"</p><p>"OUI?"</p><p>"Oh my goodness! These are so beautiful!" Jack gawks at the large bed of flowers and small trees with fruits on them. "How did-"</p><p>"You like?" Gigi smiled widely, "I use my powers, Jacques!"</p><p>Jack picked a big juicy apple, "May I?" He asked his friend.</p><p>"Yes, try it!"</p><p>Jack took a big bite letting the flavor bursts in his mouth, "Mmmm! This is so delicious! Wow! I can't believe you did all of this! How did you do it?"</p><p>Gigi remember of his creator's words and promised. "Oh! I sort of figure it out! Look!" He made Jack sit on one of his large stems. The redhead watch the Heylin plant grew a bushes of flowers and small trees. Jack's eyes widen at the rare colors of the flowers.</p><p>"Wow!" Jack went over to sniff the flowers, "These smell wonderful!"</p><p>Gigi smiles widely, "I know! These are called roses, Jacques! They look pretty on you!" He put the rose in Jack's long red hair. "May I?"</p><p>"Of course, you can." Jack smiles let Gigi braid his long red hair and putting flowers. He would hand the plant the different type of roses so Gigi can make a lovely patterns. After a few minutes Gig was done and the redhead looked very adorable with his hair braided with pretty flowers around. "Thank you, Gigi. It looks lovely."</p><p>"Thank you, Jacques! I am the best, no?"</p><p>"Yes, you are." Jack giggles, petting Gigi's head. Gigi made funny cat noises in joy.</p><hr/><p>It was like that for a couple of days. Jack would visit Gigi everyday after rewriting the scrolls Dashi asked him to. Everyday Gigi shows him something he learned from Salvador and every time Jack sees Gigi. The plant seems to keep getting larger and bigger. How did he know this? Well, Jack's house was close to the forest so the redhead sees the vines and stems around the trees and it seems to spread over to the other part of town. Not only that Gigi was able to grown faster because he had a pond next to him so he would drink it and let his stems reach there. Jack stood in shock how Gigi was able to move around without being stuck in the ground.</p><p>During Jack's visits in the temple. He tries hard to stay away from his lover and focus on his duty. He was able to finish rewriting the scrolls. The redhead learned so much of the ancient scrolls. When he gets a chance to by himself he would try to learn the techniques. One night he was able to learn how to move water to another cup and back forth. It was a bit difficult since he wasn't into learning Thai chi but he got to learn a few things. He spend most of his nights reading some of the scrolls. It was nice for him to have something to do so he wouldn't have to think about Chase. Speaking of Chase, Jack thought about him for a split moment but soon focus on the scroll he was reading.</p><p>At nights, Salvador would teach Gigi a few things about Heylin magick. The plant would learn how to use evil magick as quick as he can. Usually, he master his abilities before Jack could arrive from his visit. Salvador would smile seeing such progress the Heylin plant was making. Soon, the plant will be able to spread evil under Hannibal's control for a bit. One problem that Salvador can't control is that Gigi have a good heart. He felt Hannibal's glare on him every time they watch Gigi making beautiful flowers around Jack. The redhead would be happily. Once Salvador left he went to see Hannibal Roy Bean.</p><p>"Hello, boy." Hannibal said.</p><p>Salvador saw the bean on the Yin Yin bird, "Hello, mi amigo."</p><p>"Tell me, Salvador." The bean hopped on Salvador's shoulder, "Why is the Heylin Plant acting all goody goody when his purpose is to spread evil?"</p><p>"Relax." Salvador lean on a tree, "He's only understanding his power but soon he will want more power and wants to spread evil. Don't worry about Jack. The redhead will make him see his true colors."</p><p>"Very well. I shall wait but if this plant goes Xiaolin I will mak-" Salvador cut off Hannibal, "My friend, The Heylin Plant will never be a Xiaolin. The Heylin magick is developing as we speak. All I need is time and patiences. He needs to reach his full power."</p><p>Hannibal nodded, "Very well, my friend." He handed the Castilian man a potion, "Let the plant consume this and he'll reach Heylin power in no time." Salvador smirks evilly holding the potion in his hand.</p><p>"Excellent." Salvador grins, "I have a plan- an EVIL plan." This made Hannibal smirk evilly showing his crooked teeth.</p><hr/><p>It was a wonderful bright morning. Jack was visiting Gigi to see any new tricks. The magical plant was able to make huge plants all around. It didn't bother Jack that Gigi is spreading his weeds and wines all around in fact the redhead thought the view was beautiful. So many flowers, plants, fruits, tress, anything Jack never thought he could see in one area. "Jacques! Let me braid your hair." Gigi said proudly, "I have mastered the arts of braiding and growing beautiful Cherry blossoms and lotuses!" Jack did fell in love with the flowers. He always did love Cherry blossoms because they were so peaceful and relaxing to look at and Lotuses- well Chase would call him something so beautiful that made him smile. Oh no, Chase! he hadn't thought of his lover for weeks. Maybe it was because he was paying attention to Grand Master Dashi and he was hurt from his lover's rude behavior. Jack felt Gigi braiding his hair adding Cherry blossoms and lotuses in his long red hair. "Finish!" Gigi finally said with a big smile on his face, "All look at master! Looking so cute!" Jack giggles with a big smile.</p><p>"Oh Gigi," Jack patted on his friend's head, "I told not to call me master. I'm your friend."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Im just so use to it." Gigi smiles at Jack, "We should play a game!"</p><p>"I would love to, Gigi. But, I have to finish writing the scrolls Dashi told me to rewrite. I promise we will play once I come back." Jack smiles widely, "I promise!"</p><p>"Pinky Promise?" Gigi said having his stem pinky out for Jack.</p><p>"Pinky Promise!" Jack smiles happily as his pinky and Gigi's shook up and down. "Bye, Gigi!" Jack kissed the plant on the forehead. The redhead quickly runs off to the Xiaolin temple to finish rewriting his scrolls Dashi assigned him to do.</p><p>Jack quickly run to the Xiaolin temple on time seeing Chase and Guan training. Dashi was in front of them explaining. Jack quietly walk up to them hearing Dashi explaining to the Shoku warriors, "Now, this skill is suppose to clear your mind and relax your body." Dashi saw Jack, "Hey, Red!"</p><p>Chase and Guan turns over to see Jack smiling softly, "Hello!" Chase's auburn gold eyes' widen seeing Jack's long red hair braided with flowers on them. He blushes seeing how Jack's face glow brightly. He blushes seeing Jack smiling happily, "What I'm suppose to do today?"</p><p>"Oh, you can finish rewriting the scrolls." Dashi said seeing Jack nodding.</p><p>"I get to it!" Jack quickly went inside one of the temples leaving the three warriors behind. Chase couldn't stop blushing seeing his lover looking so beautiful.</p><p>Guan nudges Chase, "Hey, focus on training."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Because of your lover?"</p><p>"Yes." Chase sighs thinking about his lover. It's been weeks he hadn't talk to him and it felt like it was forever. He really needs to talk to him.</p><p>Dashi whistled, "I think you should first time about how to apologize him first."</p><p>"WHy?"</p><p>"Because you hurt him… you think he'll be happy to see your doing alright."</p><p>Chase bites his bottom lip. "I will talk to him." Dashi nodded as they went back to training.</p><p>After training, Chase went to his room thinking about his redhead. Ah, his sweet redhead. Lately, he had ignore his lover from communicating but he always been aware when Jack comes over to the temple to talk to Dashi or relax. Yes, he notices his redhead having some beautiful hairstyles. Not only that Jack would talk to Guan, Dojo, and Dashi about a special friend he made after Chase told him to live back his home. This didn't pleases him one bit. What if his lover found another? Someone like Salvador! Someone worst then Salvador. When Chase closes his eyes he would see the time Jack fell underneath a burning house and Salvador saving him. A Heylin warrior saving his lover! HIS LOVER! Chase open his eyes, "No! I will make sure he's with me." He thought.</p><hr/><p>Gigi waited for his friend to come. He made more flower bushes, trees, and other plants but he was just plain bored. He sighs trying to spread more flowers until he saw a small blue bird landing at his nose. The bird chirps at him. Gigi scowled at the bird so he turned into his really monster form and chomp the bird. The bird screeched out loud as Gigi chews him up and swallow it, "Hehehe. I sure do love the screaming one, no?" Gigi snickers evilly. Of course, he wouldn't do anything bad in front of Jack. The redhead was far too sweet to see him doing something horrible.</p><p>"Hello, Gigi." Hearing a male's voice.</p><p>Gigi looks over to see Salvador leaning against a tree. "Hello." Gigi said seeing the man taking an apple off a tree.</p><p>"I see, you have a taste for blood." Salvador grins widely. He notices the Heylin Plant doing wicked tricks when Jack wasn't around. Gigi would eat birds, scare animals away, and he even would scare the villagers away. Yes, the Heylin plant is pure evil but the process of it's ability for enjoying evil and gaining power was growing slower. So, Castilian have to take drastic measures.</p><p>"Yes." Gigi snickers taking another bird in the mouth, "I was hungry."</p><p>"I see." Salvador grins, "Your powers are growing. How about a little boost?" He hold out the bottle of potion.</p><p>"Oui!" Gigi took the bottle drinking it all, "Mmm!"</p><hr/><p>Once Jack had finish with his duty he pack his things deciding it was time to go home. He promise Gigi to be there as soon as he can. It was almost sundown so he quickly head out the door. "I can't wait to tell Gigi about what I learned today!" The sky was clear blue, the birds chirping happily, and the wind blew nicely. Yes, today is a perfect day to sleep under a tree. Jack happily walks down his path home humming to a sweet song.</p><p>"Jack!" The redhead looks over his shoulder seeing Chase catching up to him, "Jack! I be meaning to talk to you."</p><p>Jack stares at Chase, "Yes?" He asked seeing his lover looking more stronger and happier.</p><p>"Jack," Chase smiles widely, "it's safe to come back living with me. I've been having good dreams. Dreams," Chase strokes his lover's cheek, "about us. You and I under the moonlight making love. I miss you, my lotus. It's time to come back."</p><p>The redhead blinks a couple of times trying to understand his lover. A frown crept up his face in disapproval. Chase had spent his time ignoring him from the beginning and now- without a proper apology or some good reason why did happen in the first place his lover has the right to just ignore the problem! Jack couldn't believe this! He spend his time being alone. He doesn't even know which was worst having no one in his life or having someone there for him but that someone is not around to be with him. "No." Jack said having the courage to meet his lover's eyes.</p><p>"N-n-no?" Chase responded in shock seeing Jack looking displeased with him, "What do you mean no?"</p><p>"No." Jack shrugs, "I have no reason to explain myself, Chase. Now, I'm going to go home. Thank you, very much." The redhead was about to walk away until Chase grab his wrist.</p><p>"Now, wait just a minute!" Chase pulls his lover closer to him, "Where is this coming from?"</p><p>"Nowhere!" Jack winced in pain feeling Chase's grip on his wrist, "Chase, please let me go."</p><p>"Are-are you leaving me?" Chase asked with his head down. His long black hair covered his eyes making it look more serious, "Tell me now! Are-are you cheating on me?"</p><p>Jack's eyes widen in shock. "NO! I would never. Chase, what's gotten into you?"</p><p>"What's gotten into me? Me?" Chase looks up at him with a serious look on his face, "What's gotten into you? How could you say no? I thought, I made myself clear why this had to happen."</p><p>"No, you didn't." Jack said out loud, "If your not going to apologize me or give me a reason why you did something so selfish then I'm leaving. I have nothing to explain to you."</p><p>"Jack, I love you."</p><p>Jack smiles softly at his lover, "I love you, too." He strokes Chase's cheek, "But, I can't go back living with you if you don't apologize to me."</p><p>"What's there to apologize?"</p><p>Jack frowned having big teary eyes, "I'm sorry, Chase. Let me go."</p><p>"No!" Chase pushes Jack against a tree, "I want you to live with me. How will I know you wouldn't leave me." He kisses his lover on the mouth.</p><p>"Chase!" Jack gasps feeling his lover's hands over his body, "PLease…. don-…" Chase started nibbling on his lover's pale neck.</p><p>"I love you, so much." Chase had his left leg between Jack's legs rubbing against his crotch, "I need you. I want you."</p><p>"Cha-Chase-" Jack gasps feeling his lover's hands creeping under his shirt, "Chase! Please!"</p><p>Chase pauses seeing his lover having tearing coming down his cheek. "Jack…" He pulled away, "I'm sorry." He didn't mean for this to happen.</p><p>"No more." Jack wiping his tears away, "I don't want you to use me, Chase. I'm not a toy you can throw away or pick up when your bored. If you love me. Please, think about what you did. I-I-I need to go."</p><p>"Jack.." Chase quickly hugs hit lover from behind, "I'm sorry for hurting you. Please, don't leave me."</p><p>"I won't Chase." Jack patted his lover's hand, "PLease, think about this long and hard. I know my faults and I will apologize when you apologize. For now, I'm going home- my home." The redhead left with that leaving Chase Young to grieve in his own misery.</p><p>Jack walks home wincing at the pain on his wrist. Chase's grip was strong, his lover did get stronger. When Jack got home he felt his body warm feeling his lover's warm hands and kisses on his body. How Chase wanted himself so much he couldn't control himself. His knees felt weak thinking about how Chase was about to take in the open. "Chase!" Jack felt tears coming down his eyes as he lean against the wooden door. Slowly landing on the floor Jack covered his mouth holding back his tears. He wants to be with Chase so, badly but, he couldn't. Not now. Just a little bit longer. He run out the door to find Gigi. He needs someone to talk to.</p><hr/><p>Gigi laughs evilly making horrible plants around his area. "This is fun."</p><p>"It is." Salvador smirks at the plants. "You'll do an amazing job."</p><p>"GIGI!" Jack calls out loud running.</p><p>Salvador quickly hides taking a peek to see the redhead having tears coming down his cheek. Gigi frowned seeing his master crying, "Jaques, what happen?" He saw a red bruise around Jack's wrist, "Who did this to you?"</p><p>"Oh, Gigi." Jack sniffs, "It's nothing. I just need you to be here with me." Gigi nodded trying his best to cheer up the redhead. Through out the rest of the day Jack was able to give Gigi one of his best heartwarming smiles. The Heylin Plant was please with this when Jack left him. Salvador came out of the bushes looking at him.</p><p>"It's ashamed that he's getting hurt." Salvador said nonchalantly.</p><p>Gigi's eyes widen, "You know, who hurt him? Who is he? I'll kill! I'll make him plant food!" He growls turning into his monster form.</p><p>The Castilian male smirks evilly seeing Gigi's evilness coming out. "He goes by the name Chase Young but, first…" He leans over, "If you want to make the man suffer all you need to do is to listen to me." He hold out another vile filled with a pink liquid in it. Gigi's eyes sparkled staring at the vile. Salvador said, "Drink this. It'll help you make a plant most deadly- most dangerous, most poisonous plant ever created. No mortal will ever survive."</p><p>"But, Jaques is a mortal… I want him to live. I won't do it if I kill Jaques in the processes." Gigi huffed, crossing his arms away from the male.</p><p>Salvador rolled his eyes, "He will betray you in the end. Trust me. He's no good. Just right now, he used you."</p><p>"No, he didn't!"</p><p>Fine, but I warned you. The cure will be this. Give it to Jack. Everything will be fine after that." Salvador handed him another vile this time the color was a light blue, "First, let see the plant you are able to create." Gigi nodded as he drank the red liquid from the small vile. He felt dark energy around his body. All his energy was leashed as he created a plant that had red pedals with red thorns and had a red glow around it. It had purple pollen around it's core Gigi picked it seeing the sparkles around the pollen. The flower was able to throw a special powder in the air, "Very good. Now, spread it around." Salvador smirks, "I'll make sure the villagers get sick by these. Make sure you hide them from Jack." Gigi nodded as he tries to make a lot more around the forests.</p><hr/><p>Jack was able to visit Gigi a lot than visiting the temple. The poor redhead needed time to think about Chase. He just couldn't believe how hurt he is. It wasnt fair for Chase to decide on such a thing. He was hoping for his lover to at least talk about his issues. It was all fine and dandy. He would let Gigi braid his hair as much as he wants. This made Gigi quite happy knowing his friend would be here as much as he can be. This was also good because Jack lives far from the village so he would have to hear rumors about his poisonous plant making a fuss over. So far, he already heard the rumors spreading about a weird sickness causing people to stay in bed and having horrible headaches.</p><p>Of course, Jack heard rumors about it but he didn't know Gigi caused it. All he knows many children, farmers, and mothers were getting sick. He worried if Chase could've gotten it but, something tells him Chase is fine. Jack sighs sitting on the large stem sticking out of the ground once Gigi was finished braiding his hair. "Gigi, I'm not sure what to do?" Jack asked randomly, "My… I mean, a friend of mine is in love with me but…. I don't know what to do anymore. He acts distant with me at first but- now he wants me to close with him and I find that not fair. If we are one doesn't mean he have to know I'm some sort of toy he just cannot leave and then come back for."</p><p>"I say he's not the one for you." Gigi said seeing Jack nodding, "He's the one who hurt you the other day?"</p><p>"He didn't really mean too." Jack thought for a moment about his lover.</p><p>Gigi raspberry at Jack's answer, "He hurt you!" He hugs his best friend tightly, "Jacques, he's a no good man."</p><p>Jack sighs, "Gigi, he's not perfect but- but," Jack paused for a moment, "he's my Zhàngfū…" Gigi saw Jack smiling making him look very bright. The Heylin Plant smiled seeing the redhead's brightly glow he was like a rare plant only needed a bit of sunlight and water and the perfect soil and he will glow.</p><p>"Um.. Jacques, I was wondering if you will be willing to drink this little juice I made." He hold out the blue vile.</p><p>"Wow, it's so pretty." Jack hold the small blue vile, "What flavor is this?"</p><p>"Um.. Blueberry!" Gigi said happily, "It's one of my specialties!"</p><p>"Ohhh." Jack opens the small vile, "Are you sure I'm allow to drink it? What if it's one of your best creat-" Gigi hushes him, "No, Jacques! It's made for you. It's specialty made for you!"</p><p>"Really?" Jack smiles taking a small sip, "Mmm, it's fruity."</p><p>Gigi smirks seeing Jack drinking all the potion, "Thank you, Gigi." Jack smiles as he lick his lips tasting the flavor. The redhead petted Gigi's head.</p><hr/><p>The next three days Dashi, Guan and Chase were walking in town seeing some of the villagers getting sick. Some are coughing roughly, sneezing loudly, most of them are passed out on the sides. Many helped one another to get better. Dashi glances seeing a weird weeds growing out of the dirt roads. "What's going on here?" Chase asked helping a little girl get some oranges.</p><p>"It seems a sort of flue is spreading." Guan said seeing some of the people coughing out loud.</p><p>Dashi rub his chin still staring at the weeds, "Hey, where these here before?" He asked the Shoku warriors.</p><p>Guan and Chase looks down at the weeds, "No. Not that I remember." Guan said.</p><p>"I wonder where this came fro-" A young woman screams coming out of the house. The female saw Dashi while crying, "Dashi! I beg you! Help! My son's skin turn green!"</p><p>"Green?" The three rushed in the house to see a sick boy on the bed. His skin was pale green having red puffy bags under his eyes. The poor coughs roughly glancing at his mother, "Mama… I'm cold." His mother bursts into tears looking at Dashi in plead.</p><p>"Can you do something?" The mother cries.</p><p>Dashi sat next to the boy everyone stood quiet. The Grand Master closes his eyes and used his Xiaolin magick to see what's wrong with the boy. The group gasps in awe seeing Dashi's eyes glow bright yellow. He looks down at the boy seeing a green glow around that one else could see. He search at the boy's heart seeing an odd plat vine grasping at the beating heart. What is this… He uses his powers to try to remove the weird vine but it didn't work. Something wasn't right. He thought for a moment until he quickly snap back to realty.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" The boy's mother sniffs, "Is he going to die?"</p><p>Dashi got up, "No. He's posses with Heylin magick it's causing him to be sick for a bit." The mother gasps crying for her son.</p><p>"Tell me. How did he get sick?"</p><p>The mother wipes her tears, "I don't know. One day he and his friends were in the forest playing then they saw a weird plant. All the kids saw how beautiful it was so they brought it here. Next thing we knew about kids started to get sick and everyone else."</p><p>Dashi looks over seeing a small plant in a pot, "Is that the plant?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Dashi quickly got out of the house seeing anyone who's still well. "Everyone do not touch or get close to this plant." Dashi said out loud holding the plant in his hands, "It's poisonous!" He looks over his warriors, "I want you guys to collect everyone and bring them to the temple."</p><p>"Yes, sir." The two quickly went to help out everyone.</p><p>Dojo slither out of Dashi's hat, "So, what's wrong?"</p><p>"This place is filled with poisonous weeds."</p><p>"Can't you cure it?"</p><p>"It has Heylin written all over." Dashi said in a serious voice, "These weeds are magical. I have to find a cure these people."</p><p>Guan sighs helping the last being go in the temple, "That's the last one."</p><p>Dashi looks out to see everyone in the temple, "Is that everyone?"</p><p>"Yes. Every single one." Chase said seeing everyone but his lotus, "Wait, where's Jack?"</p><p>"He's probably at home… the redhead should be visiting by now." Dojo said.</p><p>"He didn't come by these last three days." Guan explained.</p><p>Chase started to worry, "What if he's dying on his bed? What if he's too sick to move or-" Dashi tries to calm down the ravenette, "Relax. Don't think-" Chase cut off Dashi, "I can't calm down! The love of my life is out there…. Gods know what's happening! He didn't come by these last three days and- and… I gotta save him. I gotta find him. I just have to!"</p><p>"Chase before you-" The Shoku warrior rans off before listening to Dashi's reason. The Grand Master sighs annoyed by his friend's panic, "Let's go before he does something stupid." Guan followed Dashi out of the temple.</p><hr/><p>Chase runs to see Jack's house still calm nothing- oh no he saw those weeds around the house, "Jack." He said softly running inside the house, "Jack!" looking around to see no one. The house is small so there wasn't any places to hide. Chase saw the weird flower on Jack's table. Fear struck him through his stomach. Where could his lover be? What if his lover was sick and die in the forest? Chase would never forgive himself if his lover die? How could he deal with the pain? He knows he's not strong enough to handle it. Jack is everything to him. Chase saw the forest across from Jack's backyard maybe he can find his lover in there. It was once covered with big leafy trees but, now, those tress were engulf with large thorny vines leading a pathway. Maybe Jack is in there.</p><p>Into the forest Chase follow the path seeing how the vines become more and more dangerous. How can his lover have the courage walking in here? Unless some monster took him and made him his slave. Then, Chase growls, "Salvador!" Of course! The Castilian male always like using Jack to piss him off. Salvador was toying him to push his lover away from him. This was all Salvador's- He paused when he heard Jack's voice giggling, "Jack?"</p><p>Jack's voice still echoes through the forests, "JAck!" Chase called out for his lotus. He follows Jack's voice getting louder and closer.</p><p>The redhead was sliding Gigi's vine, "Wheee!" Jack giggles as he slide down.</p><p>"Careful Jacques. You'll hurt yourself." Gigi said seeing Jack landing on his bottom.</p><p>Jack giggles as he got up, "I'm fine, Gigi. See" The redhead turns around showing the plant he was perfectly fine.</p><p>Gigi smiles widely, "I don't want you to get hurt." Jack smiles hugging the plant.</p><p>"I'm fine. I promise."</p><p>Chase saw the monster petting Jack's head quickly hiding behind the bushes. But, when he watch his lover talking to the giant plant he became relief Jack wasn't sick or dead but, his heart pounds. Jack had tears in his eyes and when the Heylin Plant wrapping his vines around Jack's thin waist. The ravenette panic seeing his Jack is getting hurt by the plant jumping out of the bushes he was ready to fight. "Jack!"</p><p>Jack wasn't aware Chase was watching him. The only reason he was crying was because he misses his Chase and Gigi was comforting him. "Chase!" Jack's eyes widen seeing Chase standing in front of them. Gigi puts Jack down glaring at Chase, "Chase, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm here to save you." Chase said glaring at Gigi he pulled his lover behind him, "Get away from him. He's evil. Nothing but, Heylin on him!"</p><p>"What?" Jack stood in shock seeing his lover ready to fight his friend.</p><p>Gigi glares down at the ravenette Shoku warrior, "Ohohohooh, so your the little jerk that hurt Jacques!"</p><p>"I would never hurt him." Chase said ready to fight the plant, "I know your working with Salvador!"</p><p>"Chase! Please, stop-" Chase cut his lover off, "Jack, can't you see! This monster is Salvador's minion!"</p><p>"No, he can't." Jack stood in front of Chase, "Chase, he's my friend. He's so sweet and nice. How can you say something-"</p><p>"JACK, I'M NOT HERE TO ARGUE WITH YOU!" Chase yelled at his love for the first time. Red eyes widen in shock meeting a deadly glare straight a Gigi.</p><p>Jack had his head down, "Haven't you realized this monster is making innocent people sick. There are children almost dying!" Chase said in a serious voice, "Stop being so childish! I'm going to take you back to the temple." He grab Jack's soft hand.</p><p>The redhead pulled away having a serious look on his face, "I-I I don't believe you, Chase. I'm staying right here."</p><p>"Jack, don't do-"</p><p>"Stop it!" Jack said trying to calm down, "Gigi isn't like that. Aren't you, Gigi?"</p><p>The Heylin plant stood quiet. "Right, Gigi. Prove to Chase you wouldn't hurt innocent children. You wouldn't hurt people or anyone." No answered. "GIGI!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jacques…" Jack covered his mouth in shock seeing the plant frowning, "I did do it."</p><p>Chase quickly protect his lover, "Jack get away."</p><p>The redhead gulps seeing Gigi giving him a puppy pout, "It's not Gigi's fault!"</p><p>"Jack, he's-"</p><p>"He's confused!" Jack quickly stood in front of Gigi, "Gigi, did you mean to do it?"</p><p>"Jacques, I-" His voice was cut off by a Spanish accent voice, "Of course, he did." Gigi looks over to see Salvador standing on his large shoulders, "You see, Jack… um.. Gigi is evil and if you can't accept that then he'll have to kill you."</p><p>"No! Gigi, please tell the truth did-" Chase Pulls his lover back, "Enough Jack. Salvador just told us that Gigi is evil. Why can't you accept it?"</p><p>"Because Gigi is like that! Let go of me Chase!" Jack couldn't believe it. He looks up the confused plant, "Gigi, please tell me in your own words."</p><p>"See, what I mean." Salvador whispers into the plant's ears, "Jack is forcing you to change to someone you don't want to be. Next thing you know, he'll try to make you be his pet! Remember what I said. You can't trust Xiaolin monks and Jack just brought you one and he already wants to kill you. See!" Salvador smirks evilly seeing Gigi glaring down at Jack.</p><p>"Jack! Chase!" Guan and Dashi came flying in with Dojo. The two Xiaolin warriors landed on the ground peaceful while the small dragon hides in Dashi's sunhat. "What in the hell is that?" Guan asked out loud seeing the large plant growing.</p><p>"whatever it is it's mad!" Dojo shiver in fear.</p><p>Dashi glares at Salvador, "So, it's you." Salvador smirks evilly, "But, I know it wasn't you who could plan such evil schemes."</p><p>Salvador chuckles darkly, "What gave it away?"</p><p>"Oh, I just can tell." Dashi saw the Heylin Plant roaring out loud. This wasn't good. Salvador had started corrupting the plant.</p><p>"No! I like being evil, Jack and if you don't accept it. I will kill everyone around you!" What Gigi didn't know Salvador pour a whole bottle filled with an evil potion on the plant making Gigi growing large. Dashi quickly uses one of his Shen Gong Wus, "Star Hanabi FIRE!" The little flames burst through hitting the bottle and burning Salvador's hand. The bottle burns into ashes along with the potion.</p><p>Salvador scowls at the Grand Master, "You will pay for this."</p><p>"Like I haven't heard that one before." Dashi rolled his eyes.</p><p>Jack gasps seeing Gigi growing, "No, Gigi. I would never change you but, please try to under-" Gigi roars as he transformed into his monstrous form and one of his cones hit Jack in the stomach making the redhead hit against a tree. Gigi looks down at his plant hands in horror. He didn't mean to hurt his only friend but what can he do now?"JACK!" Chase shouted seeing his lover's head started to bleed. Jack winced in pain when Chase and Dashi helped him up.</p><p>Jack saw Gigi in shock. "Oh no, Gigi!"</p><p>Chase hushed Jack, "I will kill him for hurting you. Come on, Guan!" Guan followed as the two started to attack the Heylin plant. Gigi stood in stunned as he was taking full punches and kicks in the face. Pain started to burn in his plant body. Everything hurt even his heart. He weeps in tears as the Xiaolin monks starts to kick him.</p><p>Jack ignore the pain in his stomach quickly getting up, "No! Gigi didn't mean too! Please, stop it! Listen to me! Guan! Chase! Stop it!" Dashi saw the determination in Jack. He wants to prove them all wrong about the Heylin plant. "Gigi didn't mean to do it." Jack panics, "Dashi, do something, please! This isn't the way!"</p><p>"Shh," Dashi hushes the redhead, "I understand. I'm on your side, Jack. But, let me put you somewhere safe before you get hurt again. Dojo help Jack out. I'll try to stop the guys."</p><p>"Thank you, Dashi!" Jack said almost fainting from the pain the struck him in his stomach. Dojo quickly turned into a large dragon letting the redhead rest on his back. Dashi is always the wisest one around. Of course, he understand what Jack meant about Gigi. It's true that Gigi is being corrupted by Salvador and if he let Chase and Guan understand this they have to listen to Jack but knowing their stubbornness and pride this might be harder than he thought.</p><p>Dashi saw Chase and Guan about to send another attack he was about to stop it until Salvador strikes him. "So, you wanna dance, huh?" Dashi blocks Salvador's kick.</p><p>"Hmph, only if you ask nicely." Salvador grins evilly as he throws a few punches, "Gigi fight back. These people are trying to destroy you." Then, Gigi roars throwing his</p><p>Dashi quickly blocks them, "I see you gotten better, huh?"</p><p>"When you're on the Heylin side everything is better." Salvador grins widely, "even the women." Dashi saw Salvador throwing another kick and use his own kick to block it, "Like Wuya. She's very delicious."</p><p>"Really?" Dashi arched his eyebrow, "I never knew and didn't want too. Thanks for that unwanted information."</p><p>"Come now, don't you want her?"</p><p>"Pfft, no." Dashi said as he quickly dodges Salvador's punch, "You can have her!"</p><p>Salvador chuckles darkly, "I'm already taken."</p><p>Dashi snorted, "Who? Your mom." He laughs seeing Salvador scowling at him.</p><p>"Mater of fact I am with Jack." This caused Chase to stop but taken a hit from Gigi's hands. "You see, when you dump Jack. he came for me and we kiss."</p><p>Chase growls in anger, "It's… not true! Jack would never have kiss you." It was only a dream.</p><p>Salvador rolled his eyes, "Ask him." Dashi had enough of Salvador and quickly punch him the face.</p><p>"That can shut you up for a couple of minutes." Dashi said seeing Chase glaring at Salvador, "Chase, you know very well that he's giving you crap. Like Jack would actually kiss him or Jack letting him." Guan was knocked down by Gigi. Dashi quickly froze the Heylin plant with his Xiaolin magick. Chase helped Guan up.</p><p>"But, it is." Dashi and Chase turns to see Jack standing in front of them with his head down.</p><p>The three stood in shock while Salvador picks out blood and smirks widely. "Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Dashi mumbles.</p><p>Chase stood in front of Jack with hurt and anger beyond he could imagine. "Why?" Was all he could say.</p><p>Jack looks up to see Chase with hurt in his eyes as well, "Does it matter? Would you believe me what happen? Or will you let your pride get in the way!"</p><p>"Jack, I trust you with all my-" Jack snorted, "No, you don't! Now, look what you and Guan did to Gigi!" The redhead never felt so mad before, "You don't listen to me!"</p><p>"Why does he have to bring me into this?" Guan mumbles at Dashi.</p><p>"Because you two didn't listen to him." Dashi hummed.</p><p>Chase stares down at Jack, "Is this because I kicked you out of my room! Huh? Tell me!" Jack winced at Chase's loud voice. Jack know Chase is hurt and so is he. "Do you love him?"</p><p>Jack's blood red eyes widen in shock, "How could you say that? I love you, Chase! I spoke the truth that Salvador did- in fact kiss me but it was forced!" He had tears in his eyes, "I knew it, you wouldn't believe me. You never trust me with anything! I thought it was my fault but you are so full of it! Your stubborn as a mule!"</p><p>"Me? Who's the always saying, "No, chase don't! This is bad!" Chase mocks his lover's voice, "I'm here protecting you!"</p><p>"From what?" Jack asked out loud.</p><p>"Jack… can we-" Jack ignores Chase and quickly hide behind Dashi's back, "I don't want to hear it."</p><p>Dashi clears his throat, "We can talk about this later. We're all tired and angry because of Salvador, right Guan."</p><p>Guan nodded, "Yes."</p><p>"Does it matter you two never listen to me!" Jack huffed going back to Dojo.</p><p>"Oooo, I think he's mad at you two."</p><p>"Why me?" Guan asked, "He should only be mad at Chase." Chase looks down he couldn't believe this was happening.</p><p>As for Salvador the Latin male quickly uses his Heylin magick to disappear in the shadows. When Dashi thought all has ended Gigi brought free from the ice he was trap a few moments ago. "Now, it's the time to leash your true evil." Salvador said telepathically.</p><p>Gigi roars out loud growing new plants. "I'm gonna rule the world and kill all these idiots!" Gigi roars and glares down at the Xiaolin monk then at Jack, "but, first let me get my first human pet!"Jack yelped one of the throne scratch him legs.</p><p>"Jack!" Chase saw the vines trying to get him and quickly ripped them apart. His Jack is in trouble… even though they fought they will resolve it. He loves him and Jack loves him. He will not let a fight end this way. "I'm coming!"</p><p>'Ah!" Jack screams as the vines started to wrap his body. Chase fought around, "Jack!"</p><p>"Chase!" Jack tried to reach out for his lover's hand.</p><p>"Ohohohoho," Gigi laughs, "Let see how they like this!" He grew flowers around.</p><p>Dashi's eyes widen in shock, "Quick cover your mouths!" He uses his sleeves to cover the magical pollen from those evil flowers.</p><p>"There's no use fighting for your lover." One of the flowers said evilly spraying that magical liquid on Chase's face.</p><p>Chase waves his hands away from the green spray, "Why fight for him? He's mad at you."</p><p>"Tis no use! He'll be ours!" The other demon flower said.</p><p>Chase coughs has he inhaled the awful pollen. "Chase!" Jack gasps seeing his lover on the ground coughing out loud. "Gigi, stop it! He's my lover! Please!"</p><p>"No! He hurt me! I want him dead!" Gigi said watching Chase on the ground gasping for air.</p><p>Jack bursts into tears, "Chase!"</p><p>"Jack," Chase coughs as he nearly faints, "I love you."</p><p>"No!" Jack cries seeing Chase's eyes closed on the ground. Dashi and Guan quickly fought against the vines.</p><p>"Dojo hurry up and throw fire! Our friends are in trouble!" Dashi said. The large dragon nodded starting to throw fire around the vines making them burn to a crisp. Guan was already spray from the magical Heylin poison from those Heylin flowers. "Are you okay, buddy?"</p><p>"A little." Guan coughs feeling a large fever coming. Dashi looks up at Dojo, "Take care of Guan while I'll get Chase and Jack."</p><p>"Be careful, Dashi." Dojo said having Guan on his back.</p><p>The Grand Master quickly uses his fire abilities to burn the flowers around him. "Chase!" Jack screams out loud seeing his lover on the ground. Dashi saw Chase on the ground still breathing but was poisoned. This was not good. He was too far away to reach them in time.</p><p>"What can you do to stop me, Jacques? This is what you get for being on his side!"</p><p>"I was never on anyone side, Gigi. I wanted him to accept you and you to accept him. Please, stop this." Jack said.</p><p>"No! You had your chance but, you let them hurt me."</p><p>"I never mean to! Gigi, please listen to-" Gigi growls slapping the redhead, "Silence, you pathetic worm of a human. I spit on your lover's lifeless body. He's weak and so are you. I can't believe I was your friend!"</p><p>Jack breathes heavily from the slap. He was far to mad to focus, "Take it back."</p><p>"Huh?" Gigi watched amused.</p><p>"Take it back."</p><p>"What back?"</p><p>"About you making friends with me." Jack glares at the Heylin plant, "You know damn straight you care our friendship. This is not you Gigi!"</p><p>"How do you know the me?"</p><p>"Because I planted you!" Jack shouted, "And I can damn well turn you back to a seed one way or another!"</p><p>"Hahahahaha," Gigi laughs out loud, "and what can you do to stop me?"</p><p>"This!" Jack breathes heavily exhale and inhale. The Heylin plant and Dashi from afar watch with his eyes widen seeing Jack's nostril's having smoke coming out. "Could it be…" Dashi stood stun seeing Jack quickly breathes out fire burning the vines off of him. Dashi quickly burns the flowers around Chase and helped him up. Jack was able to do an ability from the Dragon of Fire. Dashi knew the boy learned a few things from those scrolls.</p><p>The redhead quickly spit fire in Gigi's eyes, "Ah! I'll get you, Jacques!"</p><p>"Chase! Dashi!" He landed on his burning shoes letting them burn the ground and flowers around. He quickly runs to them.</p><p>"Jack, you can-" Jack quickly cut off Dashi, "No time for that! Let's go!" Dashi nodded as he had Chase on his back they quickly run toward Dojo. Once they sat down on Dojo's back he went flying through the sky. Dashi saw Gigi screaming out loud as the vines grew bigger. This was not good at all. Jack had Chase in his arms singing softly to his lover.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay, Chase." Jack sniffs having tears in his eyes but he was so relieved Chase was still alive. Dashi and Guan turns around to see Jack hide his face in Chase's hair singing softly. Chase's eyes open having a big smile on his face making his two best friends snickers at the sneaky dog. The ravenette blushes bright red feeling Jack's warm body. He misses this.</p><hr/><p>At the Xiaolin temple Dashi was able to put some Xiaolin force shield to protect them from Gigi. Jack was busy helping people around and his lover. Chase was in his room coughing and his skin turned a nasty shade of green. He heard a knock in the doors, "Come in." He said weakly. Jack opens the door having a plate filled with fresh warm bowl of soup and a glass of warm tea. The redhead sat next to Chase and had the bowl of soup in his hand, "I thought you didn't want me around." Chase said as he sat up to take his cup of tea.</p><p>Jack sighs, putting the soup down and cross his arms, "I'm doing this because I love you. Just because we had a fight and it's not solved doesn't mean I hate you." Jack said as he sniffs, "Your very stubborn."</p><p>Chase sips his warms tea seeing Jack's eyes. Those beautiful big round eyes were puffy from all the crying and rubbing- Of course, Jack loves him how could he be such a jerk acting like that? He puts down his warm cup of tea, "Hey," He pulls Jack closer, "Shhh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I'm acting right now."</p><p>Jack nodded as he felt Chase's hand on his back pulling him to sit on his lap. "I love you so much." Chase whispers as he kisses Jack's pale lips softly.</p><p>Jack kisses him back, "I love you, too." He had his hands wrapped around his lover's neck. Oh, he misses this! He misses those warm kisses and amazing touch. Chase fell in love all over again with Jack's warm body and amazing kisses. Yes, he does miss this so bad. Every kiss got him hypnotized and deliciously toxic. When Jack slowly pulls away Chase wanted more, "This doesn't mean it resolved our problem, okay?" Jack said in a serious voice.</p><p>Chase nodded seeing Jack quickly taking off his scrunchy to show off his long hair. The two went back kissing, "Wait!" Chase paused feeling a bit nervous.</p><p>"What is it?" Jack asked seeing Chase biting his bottom lip.</p><p>"Don't you find me disgusting to look at?" He finally asked.</p><p>Jack frowned, "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I have green skin! Look at this. I'm disgusting and- and I could get you sick!" Chase said, he could've done it sooner. Now, he got a big boner from the kisses.</p><p>Jack frowned stroking his lover's cheek, "Since when I care about looks?" He kisses Chase once more, "I feel in love with you because you love me for me. How could I not love you because you have green skin." Chase gave a soft smile.</p><p>"You're amazing." Chase quickly had his lips on Jack's lips then his neck.</p><p>Jack moans has he pulls his lover closer to him. "Your still not getting away with our argument." He felt his clothes off.</p><p>Chase moans when Jack had his tongue flicking on his nipples. "Yes, I agree with you! We'll talk about this later but, first let me please you." Jack smiles as Chase quickly went on top on his lover. Jack moans feeling Chase's green member going into his tight hole.</p><p>While the two were busy Dashi and Guan were in the study room looking through some old scrolls. "So, Jack was able to use techniques from the Dragon of Fire?"</p><p>"Yup." Dashi smirks looking at one of the scrolls about the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, "He learned it so quickly. I'm very impress with the skills too. He was able to fire things without hurting himself."</p><p>"You think he's a good member to our group." Guan asked.</p><p>"Yes and from I can see me and him weren't effected by the flower's poison. I know it's me being a Xiaolin Dragon but him… it has to be something else- maybe a cure!" Dashi said.</p><p>Guan coughs as his skin turned pink, "Oh, who knew big Guan had a soft spot." Dojo chuckles.</p><p>"Augh! At least I don't look like barf like Chase." Guan coughs as he drinks his warm tea.</p><p>Dashi chuckles, "Don't worry, dude. Well, find a way to cure this and end Gigi." He knows that the Heylin Plant is only growing stronger and more evil with the help of Salvador. He knows another villain is helping them and he fears because he knows who it is. This is not over yet….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gigi's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been awhile since Gigi's wrath had spread. From where Jack stand seeing the outside world being destroy by Gigi's vines and poisonous flowers. Jack watch the world he knew turn into nothing but a deserted, land of fire and ashes. Thankfully, Dashi was able to use his Xiaolin magic to put a special barrier around the temple. The redhead was helping the villagers that needed to be cure but there was no way. Some had turn super green and groan in pain. "Here," Jack lift a child's head up, "Drink some water." The boy sips a bit before coughing roughly.</p><p>"My poor baby." The mother cries hugging her sick son. Jack watched his sorrow. This couldn't be happening- No, it shouldn't be happening! Jack just couldn't believe that his plant friend, Gigi turned so evil. How can he do this to their friendship? How can Salvador do this? Red eyes looks down at a bowl filled with water. Jack saw his own reflection and frowned. Why is this happening? Jack went to the kitchen to get himself a warm cup of tea. These past few days were hard on him. Chase and Guan were already turning green. He lost a very close friend which he refuse to believe he lost him but, Chase and Guan try to convince that Gigi was already on the side of darkness. So, he was a bit upset on his lover, Chase and his friend, Guan. How could they just give up like that? Then, Dashi was mostly mediating in his room. Augh, he just think they're not doing their job.</p><p>Jack grab his cup of tea and went to the library. So many scrolls for him to read in peace. He finally learned about a few things on the Xiaolin Dragons. He was able to learn a few things of the Xiaolin Dragons. It wasn't hard to learn their abilities and it was interesting to find out about the history. Jack sips his tea as he continues to read more about the Xiaolin Dragons only this time it was about the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal. He just wants to learn all of it so, he can write one informing scroll about the Xiaolin way.</p><p>Dashi watched Jack from afar seeing the redhead started writing a few things on a scroll. If this redhead can learn the abilities of a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, who knows what else he knows. Dashi saw Jack writing everything down. He knew Jack was a bit upset with Guan and Chase about turning on Gigi. Jack believed Gigi was still good in the inside he was just took everything the wrong way. Dashi knew how Jack felt thats what happen with Wuya. The poor female Heylin Witch didn't know what she was doing. Sometimes Dashi really did believe Wuya was still good in the side but that was foolish wishful thinking. Wuya was already lost every part of good in her long time ago. If anything her good side is way deep- so deep that it has to take every last Xiaolin magic from the Xiaolin Dragon and sometimes that could be deadly because THE Xiaolin Dragon/Grand Master have to give up his or her life for that person. This world was too corrupted to give up that position for one person though, that's the point of being a Xiaolin Dragon focusing on saving the world, protecting the innocent, and always seeing the good. Maybe Jack could be… no, he possibly can't. Or maybe. Being the wise Grand Master, Dashi knew what it is to be a true Xiaolin Dragon.</p><p>He went in the room seeing Jack looking up. "Hello, Dashi!" The redhead smile widely.</p><p>"Hello there, Jack." Dashi smiles back. He looks at the scroll Jack was writing on. He saw the Xiaolin Dragons of all the elements being revised and fixed. The history, too. Also, Jack was able to make a scroll where all the Shen Gong wu are made and their abilities on it.</p><p>"Dashi..." Jack gave a soft smiles. The redhead was too adorable with those big red eyes. Dashi chuckles as he saw Jack tilting his head. "Is something wrong, Dashi?"</p><p>"No. No." Dashi pick up one of the scrolls the redhead have written. His eyes quickly scan through the scrolls which amazed Jack that he's a fast reader. Dashi arched his eyebrow for a moment, "Um… Jack?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"How do you know that Xiaolin Dragon of Water are able to bend water?" Dashi asked as he saw Jack quickly looking through the piles of scroll around him.</p><p>Jack grab a couple, "I was reading about Xiaolin Dragon of Water- well the Dragons that control water and it's magical abilities and how this one Xiaolin was able to master it's power. It didn't say what he did but only master it so… I kinda study the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and read all the," He open most of the scrolls as he explained about the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, "these. They are pretty difficult because of the language but I cracked the code and was able to find out these techniques."</p><p>"I see…" Dashi said but looked at the scroll, "but, how did you know that water had that affect? Surely, you had to… train? Did you train it?"</p><p>The redhead gave a slight blush as he looked at the Grand Master. He play with his fingers, "Well-well… it was my first try."</p><p>"Wait? Fire wasn't your first element?"</p><p>"No." Jack said.</p><p>"So-"</p><p>"It was water, Dashi. I mean, after reading all these scrolls water was the easiest I could do." Jack said giving a small blush.</p><p>"How did it happen?"</p><p>"Well, I was-" Jack started to tell his story.</p><p>
  <em>Jack had sat down on the ground. He was drink his tea until he notices his scroll said about thai chi for controlling water. Jack looks down at his tea, "Maybe… I could- no… I can't." He looks at his tea again then at the scroll. "Alright, I'll do it." He put the tea down and took a deep breath. "Here I go." He said as he let his hands above the tea. The redhead try his best to focus on the liquid before he knew it the tea started to move upwards and floated in mind air. Jack's red eyes widen in shock and joy as he saw between his hands a big blob of water floating in midair. He could do it! He can water bend! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YAY!" Jack loosed focus which cause the water to fall straight down making a splat sound. "Opps!" Jack try to water bend noticing he was able to take out water out of materials. "I can do it!" He was filled with so much joy he started to try to move it around and as soon he learned to do that he was able to master the Xiaolin dragon of Water's abilities. If he was able to study more of the Xiaolin dragon of Water's history then maybe he can try to uncover other masterful techniques.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyday, Jack would go to the top of hill when Chase, Guan, and Dashi are training. He was able to train on his own with the help of the scrolls. Soon, Jack learned that the best way for the Xiaolin Dragon of Water to master water bending and moves is using Tai Chi. Tai Chi was far easiest on learn and it was more about alignment, body structure, breathing, and visualization. Jack decided to change the whole structure of the ancient scrolls. The problem with some of the scrolls is that they use wrong techniques and </em>
  <em>material arts. Each Xiaolin Element is different from the next and that what makes it super special. </em>
</p><p><em>Jack was able to learn that water bending and it was easier with Tai Chi. He was able to move the water around but he soon found out that water had subelements like ice or fog. Something he needed to make sure to add in the scrolls. Jack was able to learn on one of the scrolls that the element is much stronger when there's a full moon. This was interesting for Jack because he did feel a bit stronger at</em> night.</p><p><em>"</em>So, you have been training on your own?" Dashi asked.</p><p>Jack looks down blushing a bit. He was far to shy to say so. "Um... well.. I was..." He sighs, "Yes. I have." It was time to face the music. He saw Dashi frown... huh oh... he looks down scared to face the Master.</p><p>"That's wonderful!" Dashi said in joy. Wait, what? Jack looks up to see Dashi smirking widely. He patted him on the head, "I am amazed your able to learn ancient techniques without any proper teacher or Master. You must tell me how did you do it?"</p><p>"Your not mad?"</p><p>"Of course, not. Anyone is welcome to learn the ways of the Xiaolin." Dashi said.</p><p>Jack smiles, "Really? I could be part of the team?"</p><p>"Yes, but you must work your way up. I can see you have potential and maybe you could help me create a new Shen Gong Wu or some new moves?" Dashi circled around the redhead head.</p><p>Jack smiles widely, "Oh, I swear I won't let you down. I'll do my best to please you, Dashi."</p><p>"No, thank you. I'll be happy to be your Master." Dashi said in a serious voice, "You just proves me anyone could be a Xiaolin with a pure heart. Have you realized you choose water as your element. The purest element out of all of them? Yet, you also learned fire."</p><p>"Well...it was easy to know the skills." Jack spoke shyly.</p><p>Dashi smirks as he ruffles Jack's red hair. "I bet. You can have a break, kiddo. You don't want to over do it."</p><p>"Where you going?" Jack asked.</p><p>"I'ma find a way to end Gigi." Dashi said in a serious voice.</p><p>Jack nodded, "Okay." The Master left the room. Jack sigh... maybe he should go check up on Chase. He got up and left his room.</p>
<hr/><p>From afar, Salvador and Gigi were watching them. "It seems we have a full barrier of Xiaolin magick protecting them." Salvador said.</p><p>"You think I could get Jack back?" Gigi asked. He looks over at the temple to see a redhead that he knew walking about.</p><p>Salvador smirks evilly, "Of course, my friend. All you need to do is destroy the temple."</p><p>"Oh!" Gigi bursts into fits of laughter. "That I can do!" He wave his leafy hand to make the spell work. "Just watch and enjoy the view, my friend."</p><p>Salvador did that as he look over at the temple. Gigi was growing more powerful than before. If Salvador do this right than he can control Gigi and Hannibal will be able to rule the world. So far, nothing can stop Gigi.</p>
<hr/><p>Jack went to check on Chase, "Are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Chase coughs feeling weird. "Never been better."</p><p>Jack went over to check his lover, "Oh, Chase." He wet over to give him some medicine. "Maybe this will help."</p><p>Chase shook his head. He had his hand covering his mouth, "No, it doesn't. I drank this already." Something in his hair had turned into a flower. Jack jumps seeing that giant change.</p><p>"Is that a flower?" Jack went over to touch the flower. Chase hair turned green and had a few white disbuds chrysanthemum.</p><p>Chase blushes, "Jack, please don't touch it. Your hurting me." The redhead pulled away and saw Chase turning a bit brown.</p><p>"I think you need to be watered..." Jack found the bucket filled with cold water. He uses his white towel and dip it. Chase felt the wet towel touching him. He turned bright green and the flowers bloom and grew bigger. "I need to check Guan and the other..." Jack quickly got up and head out the door.</p><p>Chase was about to stop Jack but the redhead left. The Xiaolin warrior frowned seeing his lover gone. "But, Jack... I wanna spend time with you..." He spoke softly. He got up to see the lotus flower Jack kept on the dresser. He knew his beautiful redhead must be furious with him. Though, he couldn't agree with his lover. Gigi is evil... no matter what Jack tries to do. Evil is evil. Nothing could change that. That's what he understand. It like himself, he's good and will always be good that's what he thinks. Then, something hits him! He collapse on the floor feeling his stomach hurting. It was like someone stab him. "What's happening?" He tries to get up and felt the pain growing he hunch himself to prevent anymore pain. He slowly walks to find his Grand Master.</p>
<hr/><p>Jack runs through the halls seeing everyone turning into plants. They had fruits or flowers growing out of their hair. Many had their hands turned into bushes. He saw Guan grow into an orange tree and collapse on the floor. "Guan?" Jack rushed over him, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"No," Guan grunts in pain, "My stomach... it's hurting."</p><p>Jack helped him even though, Guan is like four times bigger then him. "Come on, we need to find Dashi."</p><p>"You go on and find him." Guan saids in pain. "It hurts to much to move."</p><p>Jack pulls away seeing Guan changing into a tree, "What's going on?" Jack's red eyes widen seeing Guan changing.</p><p>"Go get Dashi." Guan said. Jack nodded running through the temple looking for Dashi. Now, this is one thing Jack can do and that's running. He found Dojo and asked him where is the Grand Master. Dojo went to help him out.</p>
<hr/><p>Dashi was in his room mediating. The room was dark filled with candles lit. The Grand Master was floating in mid air as he had his Xiaolin energy forming. As his six dots on his forehead appear it glow bright yellow. He spend a good while trying to find away to defeat Gigi but something wasn't right. Xiaolin magick won't do any good if everyone is poisoned. He needed to find a cure and combine it with the Shen Gong Wu he's creating. He tries one more time seeing the Shen Gong Wu forming it a round shape. Dashi couldn't continue he was already weak and feeling a bit dizzy.</p><p>"Dashi!" Jack runs in with Dojo on his arm. "We got a problem!"</p><p>Dashi stops what he was doing and listens to Jack. Everyone are turning to plants! The Grand Master rushed into the temple seeing everyone on the floor in pain. They were all plants. "See!" Jack said, he looks over seeing Chase slowly walking using the walls to support him.</p><p>"Jack!" Chase breathes heavily...</p><p>The redhead runs toward him, "Chase!" He helped his lover touching his forehead. The fever is gone. "What's happening?"</p><p>"I don't kno-" Chase shouted in pain, "AHHHH!" Jack hold on to his lover in fright. What's going on? Jack couldn't understand why this is happening. Then, he remembers Gigi spraying Chase and Guan with something... Dashi saw everyone turned to a hybrid of human and plants. They all were in different shades a green. Their hands turned to bushes and had fruits or flowers or turned to some type of plants.</p><p>The redhead pulled away seeing Guan and Chase into plants. "Well, this is embarrassing." Chase said he couldn't move. Jack couldn't help but giggles at them.</p><p>"Looks like we're gonna need lots of water." Dashi said with a smirk on his face. Chase and Guan glares at their Grand Master.</p><p>"We need to find a cure!" Jack said as he poured water on everyone.</p><p>Dashi looks at Chase's leaves, "Gigi, spread them with some sort of poison that causes them to turn them to plants."</p><p>"Even so, you think he have a cure?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Everything on earth is created to have a good side and a bad side. If there's poison there is a cure." Dashi said and he plucked on of Chase's leaves and Guan's.</p><p>"OW!" They said. Jack went to get pots for everyone.</p><p>"I need this." Dashi said. As he went back to his room to find the cure. He tries to take out the poison out of the leaves but only little remained. He can't make any cure with these. He got to try he uses his Xiaolin magick to create the Shen Gong Wu. The Shen Gong Wu glow bright yellow as it was being form. It had a golden locust with red eyes handle connection to a moonstone making luna crescent shape. "This gotta work." The ground started to shake.</p><p>The Grand Master runs out seeing the whole ground shaking. "DASHI!" Jack screams as the floor shaking roughly.</p><p>"What's going on?" Dashi asked as he sweats due to the Shen Gong Wu he created.</p><p>Dojo slither in, "We got a problem! The Barrier broke!" The Xiaolin Temple was now unprotected by Dashi's barrier.</p><p>The grounds shake and the temple's roof was ripped off by none other than Gigi! The Demon plant eyes glow red and laughs, "Did ya miss me?" He formed into his monstrous form and roars.</p><p>Every gasps seeing Gigi and Salvador in the temple. Salvador smirks seeing Jack on the floor looking helpless. "Long time no see?" He smirks.</p><p>The redhead glares at him. "I prefer if I didn't see you at all!" He could never forgive Salvador for tricking and hurting Gigi. Now the plant can never turned back.</p><p>Salvador chuckles darkly as his eyes glow bright green, "Such high talk from a little whip." He shows off his reptile tongue licking his lips.</p><p>"Get away from him!" Chase yelled as he tries to move.</p><p>Salvador laughs at Guan and Chase, "Plants suit you." Jack quickly went over to Dashi.</p><p>Salvador looks over at Dashi who was sweating and looked a bit weak. "I see creating another useless Shen Gong Wu. You know, you won't be able to stop Gigi. I added a special poison." He went over to punch Dashi. The two fought but Dashi was feeling sick and weak which Salvador took it in advantage and punch the Grand Master in the face.</p><p>Dashi feel over the room. "Dashi!" Jack screamed seeing the Master on the floor.</p><p>"Look at you all weak... Remember the poison I created..." Salvador smirks walking toward the Grand Master. "It was meant to weaken Xiaolin Masters such as yourself. Now, your loosing your ability to fight back."</p><p>" Don't think so highly! You haven't defeated me, just yet!" Dashi shouted, "MOONSTONE LOCUST!" The Shen Gong Wu glow releasing billions of tiny white stone locust onto the demon plant and Salvador. They were trying to shake off them off.</p><p>"HA! You think it can stop me!" As Gigi eats them!</p><p>Dashi smirks, "No! But it did gives us enough time to leave!" Jack, Chase, Guan, and Dashi were on Dojo. The dragon was carried everyone from the village in a large blanket in his hands. The flew away to another temple.</p><p>"NO!" Salvador yells in anger. "Gigi, we need to find them."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Gigi said. "But why?"</p><p>"We need to destroy Dashi and his warriors." Salvador said. "If he found a cure them he can destroy you."</p><p>Gigi gulps, "Then, we must get Jack."</p><p>"Then, you must kill him." Salvador said.</p><p>"But-but-but-" Gigi stopped when they heard a dark voice, "Cuz I told him to tell you to give it to Jack." Hannibal said as he flew down with his pet bird.</p><p>"But, why?" Gigi asked</p><p>Hannibal chuckles, "The point is this is a test for you. Right now, their going to another temple in the mountains." He looks at Salvador and Gigi, "All you need to do is cause mayhem and try to kill Jack if you want to live, Gigi."</p><p>"But why kill him?" Gigi asked a bit uneasy with the idea. His best friend have to be killed.</p><p>Hannibal nodded, "If you truly are evil then you do as I say. If your not then your nothing but a little weed that no one likes."</p><p>Gigi nodded, "Yes, master."</p><p>Salvador smirks, "Don't worry. We'll finish the job." He got on Gigi and the two went off to cause destruction and fine Jack. Hannibal grins evilly knowing this task was only meant for Chase. Let see how Chase feels when Jack becomes a Xiaolin warrior.</p>
<hr/><p>Jack sits on the dragon holding down Chase and Guan so they won't fly away. "Wow, is that another temple?" Jack asked happily seeing the large beautiful mountains and the temple sits.</p><p>"Yes. This is one of the temples in the mountains. This is the only one that have no trees around so we'll be safe for a awhile." Dashi said.</p><p>"Whoa! Can you slow down DOJO!" Chase said feeling sick. Guan already throw up.</p><p>Dojo landed next to the platform. Everyone was off. Jack and Dashi went quickly putting everyone inside. "We need to stop them" Jack said. He looks afar seeing a large dark cloud coming. Dashi notices this and he figure the two Heylin warriors coming the tomorrow by the rate their going.</p><p>"I know." Dashi said. He was already becoming weak but when he sees Jack all well and still energized something wasn't right.</p><p>Once everyone was in the temple. Dashi decides to have the meeting with his fellow warriors. Jack sat there watching them. "I realized I'm becoming weak to fight back." Dashi said.</p><p>"We can fine the cure in our leaves." Chase said as Dojo pour water in his pot.</p><p>Dashi shook his head, "No. The thing is we already got the cure with us."</p><p>"Really?" They said in shock, "Where?"</p><p>Dashi pointed at Jack. "The cure is Jack."</p><p>"M-m-me?" Jack pointed in shock at himself.</p><p>Dashi nodded, "Yes. Tell me, did Gigi give you anything?" Then, Jack remember a blue potion the he drank.</p><p>"Yes. Gigi told me he created this blue juice and I drank it all." Jack said.</p><p>Dashi nodded, "You are immune to the poison. If we can take out some blood from you I'll be able to take the cure out of you and we can end Gigi."</p><p>Jack stares in shock. End Gigi? But, the plant was still new to this world. "End Gigi?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes. It's the only to save everyone else from this poison." Dashi said.</p><p>Chase saw Jack looking unhappy with that. "Jack, you need to understand Gigi is evil. He was born that way."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Jack asked a bit appall from his lover's reason.</p><p>"Now, Jack... don't get-" Guan tries to calm down but Jack snapped, "Oh so now being born evil is knowing the person is evil! Look at me! Everywhere I go villagers have been telling me I was born a demon or some sort of evil deity! I had rocks thrown at me for the color of my eyes and skin! Everyone I looked I was known as a freak, a danger, a monster! "</p><p>"Jack this-" Chase was cut off seeing Jack bursting in tears, "I thought you understand this. It's not fair for Gigi to be treated this way! If he's evil then I am too!" Jack storms out in anger. Chase wished he could move then he can go and talk to his love but he couldn't.</p><p>"I'll go talk to him." Dashi said. He got up to follow Jack.</p><p>Jack was in one of the rooms seeing everyone looking upset. As he passed all of them and found one dark room to cry in. He knew that they have to stop Gigi but not kill him. It would't be fair. Gigi was just an innocent being who was corrupted. He believes everyone deserve a shot of one more chance. A chance at redemption. He knowns Gigi needs it and he can be changed. They just need to figure a way to cure him from Salvador's act. "Are you okay?" He heard Dashi's voice.</p><p>"No..." Jack sniffs, "I understand we need to stop Gigi but it doesn't give us the right to kill him if he been corrupted. How are we no better than him if we do that?"</p><p>Dashi nodded in understanding. "Let me tell you a story. A story that happened when I was a Xiaolin warrior in training. I had a best friend; she sweet, caring, and nice. Everyone in the village love her because of her kindness and beauty. Then, one day she fallen in love with a warrior but the warrior didn't love her back. Her heart was broken and she thought she would show him that she could do better. She study all the ancient scrolls, learn the Xiaolin magick and perform them. She had help everyone she can but the warrior shrug it away. He was being too stupid to see the woman with so much potential and pure heart given him everything. Instead, he fallen for a different woman with the same pure hearted and kindness though my friend was devastated by this she runs off to prove herself." Dashi said in a serious voice. He looks hard at a wall.</p><p>Jack wipes his tears seeing this side of Dashi he never saw. "What happen?" He asked softly.</p><p>"She sold her soul to the Heylin side. She practices Heylin magick and lost herself." Dashi said. "You wanna know I agree with you?"</p><p>"Why?" Jack was still in surprised at the story.</p><p>"Because I believe that my friend could have a shot of redemption. If I found a way to cure her then she would back to herself." Dashi said face to face to the redhead.</p><p>Jack finally realized, "The warrior... it's you and your friend was... Wuya, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yes." Dashi sighs. "I regretted ignoring her and pushing her love away from me but, I couldn't feel the same way."</p><p>"Because you had your heart taken by another woman."</p><p>"Yes. I believe she can be brought back and turned into good but only in the right time." Dashi said looking upset. "I remember it like it was just yesterday."</p><p>
  <em>Dashi and his fellow warriors were ready. "Let's stop this!" He yelled as he bursts through the doors. Everyone gasps seeing Wuya in her white and purple hand holding a green orb she had tears coming down. Her red hair was straight and had little to no make up on her. She had</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wuya?" Dashi was too stunned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dashi!" Wuya shouted, "It's too late. Run!" She screams as she sold her soul to the dark figure in front of her. The demon chuckles darkly as he hold her innocent soul, "Your soul is mine!" The figure disappear into dark mist. Wuya was hit by a bright green light as she screams, "AHHH!" Her red hair turned wavy and her dressed change to a cheongsam and it became black and purple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone get back!" Dashi said staring in shock seeing the ball of green light burst. There stood Wuya floating in mid air. She glows bright green with an </em>
  <em>evil smile. Her beautiful green eyes where now darker with a swirls as her pupils. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm no longer the women, you know." She grins as she glows brighter, "I am WUYA, THE HEYLIN WITCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs manically which causes the tunnels to fall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dashi shouted, "Everyone retreat! Run!" He saw Wuya disappear into green mist. The whole dungeon was going to fall. He quickly runs off.</em>
</p><p>"You shoulda see her face when she knew she regretted her decision." Dashi clenches his fists being upset. "She knew it was too late."</p><p>"You really did care for her, huh?" Jack asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes. Of course, I made jokes about her here and there but, the things that happen were serious." Dashi said. "Jack, I know you will do the right thing and I know you and Chase have a lot of serious things to talk about."</p><p>"I understand." Jack frowns.</p><p>"Good." Dashi smiles. Then, the temple rumbles roughly.</p><p>"What's going on?" Jack shouted.</p><p>Dashi quickly went over the window and saw Gigi and Salvador coming. "We have to get the Shen Gong Wu! I left it in my room." The two started running through the halls. They saw vines coming out of the ground all around. Dashi was quick to dodge but Jack was a bit slow so the Grand Master carried him.</p><p>"You think it's a good idea for you to carry me." Jack said holding on to Dashi.</p><p>Dashi chuckles, "I may be weak but that doesn't mean I'll give up." They saw Gigi pulling off the doors entering.</p><p>"You think you can stop me!" The demon plant formed into his monstrous form chasing them. Dashi was quick as he went in his room. Jack and him grab all the furniture trying to block Gigi from entering.</p><p>Chase and Guan jumps as they tried to move. "What happen?" They saw vines coming out but Jack and Dashi tries to block the door.</p><p>"Gigi and Salvador are back." Jack said as he tries to hold the door. His redhead was a messy and sweaty from the running.</p><p>"Dojo block the door!" Dashi breathes heavily.</p><p>Dojo quivers as he got out of one of the pots, "Me?"</p><p>"Yes, we can hold him for much longer!" Dashi shouted. Dojo turned in his large form trying to hold the door.</p><p>Dashi and Jack breathes heavily. "Jack, I need your blood to complete the Shen Gong Wu!"</p><p>Jack nodded following Dashi who got the Shen Gong Wu from the table. The Grand Master waves his hands making the wu glow bright yellow placing a magick on to it. "Here," Dashi handed it to Jack, "Add your blood. It will be complete once you add the cure."</p><p>"But, Dashi..." Jack stares at the wu. He saw the knife on the table and nodded. He slit his left hand and squeeze it for the blood to come out. As he pour it on to the wu. The wu let out the blood.</p><p>"What happen?" Jack said.</p><p>Dashi's eyes widen, "It needs to be pure..." Jack's red eyes widen.</p><p>"Pure. What you mean pure?" Guan asked.</p><p>Dojo was holding the door, "Hurry, I can't hold on for much longer."</p><p>"Jack, you must water bend the cure out of you. The wu won't work if it has your blood on it. Shen Gong Wus are meant to be created with magick adding blood will give them life." Dashi said.</p><p>"Water bend?" Chase stood in shock.</p><p>Guan spoke, "Jack can't water bend. He never be able to in this amount of-" Dashi cut him off, "Yes, he can."</p><p>Jack holds the shen gong wu in his hands. "But, Dashi- you know, I'm a rookie-" The door burst open but Gigi's strength. The monster spray Dojo causing him to turn into a plant. Salvador drop kicks Dashi.</p><p>Dashi tries to fight him off. "Jack, RUN!" Jack did as he was told. He quickly dodges Gigi's vines.</p><p>"Gigi, stop! This isn't you." Jack shouted.</p><p>Gigi laughs, "This is me!" He tries to get the redhead, "when I get you I will rip you to shreds."</p><p>Salvador chuckles darkly, "Dashi, what happen? Too weak to fight back." He kicks the Grand Master across the room. He was far to weak to get up and in pain. Jack rushes over to Dashi to help him.</p><p>"Jack... you can do it..." Dashi coughs.</p><p>"Gigi," Jack puts down his master and went in front of the plant, "Stop this now!"</p><p>"Armor," Salvador laughs, "you can't be serious." He walks toward the redhead.</p><p>"Silence!" JAck shouted as he waves his hands which causes vines from the walls to get the Latin male wrapping him up like he was prey to a snake.</p><p>"What in the world?" Salvador struggles to break free but Jack moves his hands making the vines squeeze harder.</p><p>Dashi, Chase, Guan, and Dojo stood in shock seeing the redhead doing the element of Wood. "Jack..." Chase stares in shock at his lover.</p><p>Jack quickly moves his hands up which cause the vines to create a cell being protected from Gigi and Salvador. Dashi watch as the vines moves and protects him and Jack. Gigi roars in anger as he tried to remove the vines but could't when Jack leashed fire on the vines and fire barricaded the redhead and the Grand Master. Salvador examines Jack. How is he able to learn these elements unless- his eyes widen. He cuts the vines he was trapped and quickly runs off without anybody knowing. He must tell Hannibal.</p><p>"Gigi, this is your last chance. Back down." Jack shouted.</p><p>Gigi roars in anger, "You can't stop me. I'm a monster. I can't be trusted!" The plant cries in anger.</p><p>Jack looks down sadden by his friend's anger. "I understand, Gigi. You left me no choice." Jack made the Xiaolin Dragon of Water pose. Chase watches with no words to describe how Jack moves his hands to his mid stomach and inhales and exhales slowly. He moves his hands doing Tai Chai making he breathes heavily feeling his blood rushing in speed.</p><p>Dashi notices Jack is taking out the cure using his water element. "Be careful Jack." He said.</p><p>Jack nodded as he starts to take out the cure from his body causing Gigi's eyes to widen. The redhead controls the cure in one of hands and the other with the Shen Gong Wu. He was able to combine the two together. Jack saw the wu in his hands glowing in activation. "Gigi, I'm sorry I have to do this." Jack waves his hands making the barricaded go away. Gigi saw Jack holding the wu in his hands, "NO! I will get you for this!" He screams.</p><p>"MOONSTONE LOCUST!" JAck screams as the Shen Gong Wu was activated and billions of moonstones flies around the demon plant. Gigi screams in pain as these locust couldn't be crushed or eaten by him. They were eating on him. Jack watches Gigi being eaten he had a tear in his tears but refused to cry. The Demon plant was gone and everyone turned back to normal. Dashi had regain his strength from the effects of the poison. Chase, Guan, Dojo, and everyone in the temple were back to normal.</p><p>Guan, Dashi, Dojo, and Chase runs to Jack hugging him. "You did it!" Chase kisses Jack on the cheek which causes the redhead to giggle. They all pulled away.</p><p>"I know," Jack smiles as he went to the spot Gigi was eaten and found the seed. "but, I didn't truly kill him." He shows the seed to them.</p><p>Chase and Guan stares at it. "How did it not get killed?" Guan asked.</p><p>Dashi said, "It was me. Jack show me that one cannot be truly evil or good. He reminds me of my past struggles." Dashi took the seed in his hands. "In time, Gigi will be released but in the proper way when one day he will learn to be good and we will find a positive cure for him."</p><p>Jack cries, "Thank you" He hugs Dashi.</p><p>"Come. Come, now. I only learned from you, Jack." Dashi bows at him. "A Grand Master learns from himself and his students."</p><p>"Students?" They asked.</p><p>Dashi smirks, "Jack is an official Xiaolin Dragon in training! He will be the scribe and will learn the ways of our elements."</p><p>"Good job!" Guan ruffles Jack's red hair. Dojo claps. As for Chase, he smiles but his smile slowly turned to envious and jealous for his lover. How was able to learn three elements? Chase understood that in the beginning of being a Xiaolin warrior in training he had to pick the element that he choose or the element choose him. The Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind had picked him and he embraces his element but seeing Jack able to control three of them. He didn't know what to feel. What if his lover was the Xiaolin Dragon instead of him... No, he couldn't think like this. He loves his lover and Jack could never be the Xiaolin Dragon since he is a beginner and he is only the scribe for Dashi and ancient scrolls.</p><p>Jack to his lover, "Chase."</p><p>"Huh?" He looks up seeing Jack's big red eyes and all of his anger, jealousy were washed away by this beauty in front of him. "Yes?"</p><p>"Chase, I want to say I'm sorry for m-" Chase cut Jack off by pressing his lips against his and pulled away. "Hush, you don't owe any apology. I owe you one. I'm sorry for not listening and understanding. I'm sorry for pushing you away to think it was okay without talking about it with you. But, seeing you fine and alright- I only care about you and I love you." Jack had tears coming down his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you." Jack kisses him on the cheek. "I'm so happy you understand."</p><p>"I do, my love." Chase kisses him on the cheek. "I've been a jerk."</p><p>"Not only that but your hair has been cut off." Dojo said showing a chunk of his hair cut. Chase jumps seeing his hair ruined.</p><p>"How could this happen?" Chase wasn't aware until he remembers while being in the room when Dashi talked with Jack. Dojo was trimming them to look nice. Dojo must've cut his hair off without knowing.</p><p>"Oh my-" Jack laughs seeing the hair. "We can fix this."</p><p>"Oh, now he has to get the same hairstyle like me." Guan smirks.</p><p>Chase glares at Dojo and the dragon hides behind Dashi who was laughing. "I can't wait to see you looking like Eon."</p><p>"NOOO!" Chase yelled. He kept his hair long for that same reason.</p><p>"Who's Eon?" Jack asked. They didn't answered because Guan got the tools to cut Chase's hair.</p><p>"Get ready, Chase." Guan chuckles in amusement.</p><p>Chase sat on the ground with a big huffed. "I can't believe my hair is ruined." Guan laughs as he shaves parts of the front.</p><p>"Relax it will get better." Jack said. Guan did a few changes and smirks. "Here you go." Jack couldn't help but snickers seeing Chase's new hairstyle. The front was shaved and the back of the hair was braided.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Chase pouted.</p><p>Jack holds his laugh. "You look fine."</p><p>Dashi chuckles as he saw Chase's new haircut. "Now, you look a lot like-" Chase growls, "Don't say it." Dashi held his hands up in defense. Jack was still curious to find out who was this Eon but shrugs.</p>
<hr/><p>In an Heylin castle in the middle of Nowhere. Hannibal watched the Xiaolin warriors won. "I see, they are proven to be strong than I thought. Even, Chase." Hannibal said.</p><p>Salvador nodded, "Yes, they are. Though, Jack is interesting."</p><p>"I know. Learning three elements. How is that possible?" Hannibal asked.</p><p>"Don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing." Salvador said.</p><p>Hannibal rubs his chin, "No matter. Jack is just a pawn. My only concerned is Chase." He looks at his magical orb seeing Chase, "He may be on the side of good but if we turned him evil then the world could belong to the Heylin side."</p><p>"Interesting." Salvador smirks. The two plot some more evil.</p><p>While the Xiaolin warriors went back to their destroyed temple. The villagers cheer at them and blessed them. They all started to rebuild the temple not only that but Dashi requested his fellow monks to build a secret underground dungeon for the Demon Seed. He places it in a box and created the room for no evil can every go in and the seed will never causes mayhem again so, they all believe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoy. This is very old and I wanted to post this for my readers. I'm still typing the story but things are getting so busy and I have been trying to write other stuff. Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two Brothers' Backstory, a Master's Love, and a Villain's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack watches Chase sleeping next to him; it’s nice to see his warrior snoozing away without having those nightmares. The moonlight shine on their bodies. It gave the redhead’s pale skin tone a nice glow. The redhead couldn’t help, but let out a small smile. Red eyes looking over the ravenette’s bare chest then to his head. A small giggle let out the pale male; he tries to cover his giggles with his mouth. Chase did have the same haircut like Guan, which was funny to see.</p><p>A small yawn let out from the redhead with sleepy eyes. “<em>Well time to go to sleep</em>,” Jack thought giving one last look at Chase. Going back to sleep, Jack snuggled against his lover. Then, the nightmares began.</p><p>
  <em>Red eyes widen at the sight of blood from the ripped corpses. “No, not this again.” He tries to run, “This is just a bad dream. This can’t be happening.” He started to hear roaring and the bushes shakes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah!" His heart beat faster as he saw the blood turning black. Everything around him felt cold and dark, "No! This is nightmare! A horrible nightmare!" He couldn't gasp for air holding his throat in shock, "What's going on?" Then, he heard a loud roar behind him. The redhead slowly turning around seeing a very large creature behind him with auburn golden eyes piercing at him, "AH!" He yelled seeing the creature with green scales jumps on him. “Get away! Get Away!”</em>
</p><p>Jack shot up from his nightmare breathing heavily. Sweat covered his body making his hair a little weak and messy. A small groan made the redhead jump looking over at Chase sleeping. Sighing relief, Jack was happy to know it was all a dream. Why is the same dream keep happening? He never understood why.</p><p>The next day the red head was tired. He hasn’t had a single sleep from last night. Dark bags under eyes clash on his pale skin. During, breakfast everyone was asking if he was alright, but he lied about the nightmares. Stating that a small owl was hooing all through the night. If owls every lived around the area. He rather deals with this on his own. Right now, he wants to finish writing one the scrolls, but couldn’t. Next thing, he knew he was snoozing off on top of the paper and wet ink.</p><p>Dashi was walking around the temple, while minding his own business. Until, he stop to check on Jack, who’s sleeping. Walking over to the redhead, “Hey, Jack.” He shook him off.</p><p>“Huh? What?” Jack shots up yawning. The scrolls stuck to his face, “What is this? Ew…” He pulled it off leaving the ink mark on his face.</p><p>Dashi bursts out laughing, “Nice tattoo.”</p><p>Jack groans noticing he got ink on his face, “Ugh, don’t tell me, I was sleeping while writing.”</p><p>“Yeah, you pretty much did.” The Grand Masters grins widely. “Rough night, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Jack said having a worried face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nuthin’…” Jack mumbles.</p><p>“Come on, you can tell me anything.”</p><p>“I just not sleeping well.” Jack lied, “I just need rest.”</p><p>Dashi was about to talk, until Guan shouted, “Chase, you can’t ignore Eon’s letter!”</p><p>“Watch me.” Chase yells walking down the hall.</p><p>Jack and Dashi followed the two seeing them arguing about Eon. This is Jack’s chance to know more about Eon. “What’s going on?” Dashi asked as they went to one of the temples rooms.</p><p>Guan crossed his arms, “Eon send a letter to Chase. Chase refused to read it.” He held out the letter.</p><p>Chase looks away, “I refused to read it.”</p><p>“Why?” Dashi took the letter, “He’s your older brother.”</p><p>The ravenette shots a nasty glare at his Grand Master, “Never say that again!”</p><p>Dashi sighs, “If you don’t read then I’ll read it.”</p><p>“Go ahead. I don’t care.” Chase walks away with that. Jack didn’t follow him knowing that the warrior wants to be alone. Not to mention Jack wanted to know what the letter said from Eon.</p><p>“Stubborn as a freakin’ pig.” Dashi rolled his eyes as he opens the letter to read, “Dear little brother,-“ Jack said, “Awe, how cute?”</p><p>“Heh, he always cared for Chase.” Guan said patting on Jack’s back.</p><p>Dashi reads once more, “Dear little brother, How’s it going? Wish you were here with me and Loniani-Nui. We miss you. Anyway, The celebration of the Thousand Layer Mountain Princess Kaila’s birthday. She wishes for you, Dashi, and Guan to come. Anybody else is also welcome. Hope we can see you there, and maybe find you a dragon. Anyway brother, I love you and miss you. Hope you can make it. Sincerely, Eon.”</p><p>“Princess Kaila’s birthday is coming?” Guan said seeing his Grand Master’s eyes widen.</p><p>Jack blinks a couple of times looking at the letter, “Did you guys know her?”</p><p>Guan grins nudging his Grand Master, “Princess Kaila’s is Dashi’s girlfriend.”</p><p>“No, she’s not. Stop that.” Dashi said, “She was a childhood sweetheart…”</p><p>“Awe, that’s cute.” Jack smiles seeing Dashi gave him the letter, “Eon sounds very kind.” A small smile spread on Jack’s face.</p><p>Dashi said, “Well, that’s Eon for you. He’s always been the nicest monk around. Especially, the nicest Xiaolin warrior.”</p><p>Chase’s over hears them talking about his brother. Auburn eyes look over to see Jack’s face in excitement, “Really?” Jealousy sprang over him.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s been a good monk.” Guan said, “I bet he’ll be happy to meet you.”</p><p>“When is the celebration?” Jack asked.</p><p>Dashi was about to talk until Chase slam open the slide door, “We are not going!” He hissed in rage.</p><p>“Why not?” Jack asked.</p><p>Chase clenched his fists, “Because I say so. You and me are staying here.”</p><p>“Come on, Chase. Your boyfriend wants to meet the only relative you have.”</p><p>“He’s not my brother.” Chase growls, “We were both orphans, and he decided to be my older brother. He decided to take care of me, because we were both poor and out on the streets.” He was so bothered by the fact the monk was considered to be related to him. Eon was the one that decided without Chase’s full opinion to this. Yes, they were fine before, but things change. He view as Eon as friend if anything.</p><p>“Not what Eon said. You two are related by blood.”</p><p>Chase sneered, “We are not brothers!”</p><p>“Related by blood or not. It sounded like Eon really cares about you.” Jack said in a serious voice, “At least, you had someone to be with through that awful journey. I don’t see the problem here.” The redhead was very confused with this. If he had someone during his struggles of hoping one place to another he would’ve been happy.</p><p>“Be with?” Chase scoffed, “That idiot only cares about being better. Every time I do something he always does it five times better. I refused to meet with him.” His mate was shock at the language Chase used to describe Eon. Never once in his time being with Chase that he ever said idiot toward anyone. Now, Jack really wants to know why Chase dislike his “brother’ so much. There’s always reason to why then being better. Maybe Eon was an awful selfish person and only Chase could read him.</p><p>“Not to mention you look like him with that haircut.” Guan stated, never was sure if Eon was Chase’s biological brother.</p><p>The ravenette sneered at Guan, “Take that back.”</p><p>Jack tilts his head trying to pictured Eon, but all he saw was Chase. “What about Princess Kaila’s birthday?”</p><p>“I don’t care. She’ll have plenty of birthdays. She’s immortal.” His mate said in anger. Chase was in the worst fowl mood than ever.</p><p>“Eon really wants you to come.” Dashi sighs trying to give sense to the stubborn monk.</p><p>“I DON’T CARE! We’re not going?” Chase yells as he was about to walks away until Jack grabs his arm, “Jack, what ar-” Jack glares at him, “We are going.”</p><p>“No, we’re not.”</p><p>“Yes, we are.” Jack glares at his lover, “Your acting like a two year ago. We are going and your gonna act like a Xiaolin warrior. I don’t wanna hear it.”</p><p>“You can’t make me.” He hissed.</p><p>Guan and Dashi made a face seeing Jack’s turning angry, “Oh? Watch me!”</p><p> </p><p>Dojo flew through the air, “I never seen something like that before.” He said to his master, who happens to sit on his head while looking at the ancient maps to the Thousand Layer Mountain palace.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Dashi said to his pet dragon. He looks over his shoulder seeing a happy Jack, a pissed off Chase, and a nervous Guan. “I never thought Jack would do that.”</p><p>Jack smiles at his lover, “Isn’t this a beautiful day.”</p><p>Chase huffed. “Come on, Chase. I didn’t mean to do it, but you were pretty much asking for it.”</p><p>His lover stood quiet. Jack sighs at this. Might as well let Chase cool off on his own.</p><p>“Hang on tight, guys. We’ll be there soon!” Dashi shouted as Dojo went faster than his normal speed.</p><p>After, they spend the night flying through the sky on top of Dojo. Jack was snoozing calmly, and Chase let him sleep on his chest. The ravenette smiles at his lover’s peaceful snoring, “You sleep so peaceful.” He whispers giving a small kiss on his lover’s pale nose. How could he be mad at his lotus? He doesn’t blame Jack for wanting to see his older brother. Eon was known to be a very respectable and loyal monk. There were times Chase wanted to be like his older brother, but he could never be like him. His eyes look down seeing his red head snuggling closer to him, arms tightly wrapping around his love’s thin waist never wanting to let go.</p><p>Jack finally gotten the rest he been wanting for, until he heard a loud thud. The redhead woke up scared seeing Chase’s chuckling softly, “We’re here?”</p><p>“Really?” Jack looks at the Thousand Layer Mountain palace with a bright sparkling barrier. The Palace glows bright yellow with rainbows around. Then, a large green portal opens up showing a ton of dragons and warriors coming out of it. “Wow.” He jumped off the dragon while admiring the view.</p><p>Everyone else got off looking at the dragons and their riders having fun. Dojo turned into his small size and slithered on his master’s arm, “Wow, this is gonna be a celebration.” The small dragon said to his master.</p><p>“Well, it is Princess Kaila’s birthday.” Dashi grins widely.</p><p>Dojo nodded while rubbing his chin, “Mmhmm. So, what did you get her?”</p><p>The Grand Master stood stunned for a moment. “You forgot?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dashi groans in frustration, “I was so busy laughing at Chase being dragged by Jack.”</p><p>“It was pretty funny seeing Jack pulling his boyfriend’s ear.” Dojo said, “But, still. She was your sweetheart from childhood.”</p><p>“I know… unless…” He looks over at Jack with a big grin, “Hey, Red!”</p><p>Jack was helping with Chase’s things, “Yes?” Stopping at his spot, the Grand Master wraps his arm around Jack’s neck, “I was wondering if you could help me find a good present for Princess Kaila.”</p><p>“Why? Did you forget?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Shh, I don’t want anybody to hear me.” Dashi gave a nervous chuckled seeing the guards in their position. Guan was helping Chase carried the rest of their belongings.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll help, but you got to…” Jack leans a bit closer to Dashi, “Tell me more about Eon and Chase.”</p><p>Dashi nodded, “Oh, I will.”</p><p>“Jack, what are you two talking about?” Chase asked seeing Dashi and his boyfriend being awfully close to one another. People might think they’re in a relationship.</p><p>Jack looks over laughing, “Nothing, Chase.”</p><p>“Yeah, cool it.” Dashi grins widely. Chase glares at his masters until Guan soft spoke, “They’re just talking.”</p><p>“I know.” He sighs. He just didn’t like it when Jack is being taken away from him. Besides, he’s doing this for his lover.</p><p>The redhead looks over his shoulder seeing his lover, and let out a small smile. “Grand Master Dashi!” The redhead heard a loud booming voice, quickly looking over at the Emperor of the Palace. The male had a long beard and wore gold robes. Everyone around him bow down at him. Jack quickly bowed while Dashi stand with a big smirk on his face.</p><p>“What is he doing?” Many of the royals, guards, servants questioned.</p><p>“Hey, Qin Shi Huang! How’s it going?” Dashi grins widely as he hugs the Emperor.</p><p>The Emperor grins widely hugging the Grand Master, “I’m doing good. Nothing these old bones can’t do.” Everyone blinks as they got up to watch this Grand Master.</p><p>“So, who’s your friend.” The Emperor looks at familiar warriors, Guan and Chase, but he never met the redhead with pale skin, “Is he your boyfriend?” The Emperor teased.</p><p>“No, this is Chase’s boyfriend.” Dashi grins widely, “Though, we do look good together.”</p><p>“Ha! This one is a joker.” The Emperor laughs as he patted Dashi’s back.</p><p>Jack chuckles nervously while Chase wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, “I prefer him being with me.”</p><p>“I can see.” The Emperor chuckles, “Where’s your brother? I heard he was coming.”</p><p>The redhead felt Chase’s arms tense up by the mention of Eon. “He’s not here?” Dashi asked.</p><p>The Emperor shook his head, “No, the last thing I heard is he was helping Loniani-Nui to prepared for the hatchlings.”</p><p>“The eggs are hatching?” Guan asked.</p><p>The Emperor nodded, “Yes, it is a special time of year. My daughter is becoming a woman, the eggs are hatching, and there’s no evil being ruining this event.”</p><p>“It has.” Dashi said with a small smile.</p><p>“Father, is Dashi here?” Princess Kaila walks in with a big smile on her face. Dashi smiles seeing his childhood friend.</p><p>“Kaila.” He said softly.</p><p>“Dashi!” She went over to hug him, “It’s been so long. How are you?”</p><p>“Good.” Dashi hugs her, “How about you?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Princess Kaila looks over seeing the redhead, “Who are you?” She went over to touch Jack’s face, “I never seen anything like this before.”</p><p>“Um… heh.” Jack was too nervous to talk. What if he gets in trouble for talking back to a princess.</p><p>“That’s Jack. He’s Chase’s boyfriend.” Dashi said seeing Princess Kaila continues to touch Jack’s face.</p><p>“Your face is so soft. Your eyes are so red like blood, yet they are innocent like a red lotus. Skin as white as jade.” Princess Kaila said at the young male touching his skin and hair, “Hair so red it’s like a phoenix!”</p><p>Chase grins, “That’s why I fell for him, Kaila. Can you not touch him, please? He’s feeling very uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just I never seen anyone this different before.” Princess Kaila smiles at Jack, “Jack, I’m Princess Kaila. Dashi’s girlfriend.” She said loud and proudly.</p><p>“What?” Dashi’s color drained in shock.</p><p>The Emperor laughs, “Come on, Dashi. My daughter been meaning to be with you.”</p><p>The monks blink in shock seeing Princess Kaila laughing, “Gotcha! Honestly, you can never take a joke.”</p><p>“Oh… Hahahaha, yeah funny.” He laughed nervously.</p><p>The Emperor grins widely, “How about we show you and your friend to your rooms? I bet all of you are tired.”</p><p>Jack said out loud, “I’m not tired. I wanna explore this beautiful place.”</p><p>Princess Kaila smiles as she took Jack’s arms, “Then, I’ll show you around. Unless your boyfriend tells you otherwise?”</p><p>Chase looks at his redhead, who was doing the most adorable puppy pout, “Sure.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chase.” Jack smiles kissing his lover on the cheek. The redhead follows the Princess down the other hall.</p><p>Auburn eyes stared at the redhead’s figure until he disappeared down the hall. “Hey, Chase! Come on, we need to get our stuff in our rooms.” Dashi said as he and Guan followed the Emperor. Chase followed along.</p><p>Once, the ravenette got his and Jack’s room he put his things on the side. The room was covered in gold and purple sink bed sheets. The furniture followed the same pattern. Chase didn’t care how the room looks; he only cares what his lover thinks. Tired from the trip, he lays his body on the bed feeling the soft cusions. He let out an approving groan, then his mind flooded with memories of Eon. “I’m only here for Jack.” Chase said to himself. He looks up the ceiling trying to control his angry against his brother. “I’m only doing it for Jack.” This is why he’s here. For Jack.</p><p>Meanwhile. Princess Kaila showed Jack the outside of the palace, “Wow, this is amazing.” Seeing the trees growing with bright fruits.</p><p>“Heh, everything you seen was amazing.” Princess Kaila giggles. “I like you. Your honest.”</p><p>Jack couldn’t help, but blush a little, “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” She smiles at him, “Now, I see why Chase likes you. You’re so adorable.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jack giggles. The two walks down the garden from the back of the Palace, “I was wonderinf, Kaila.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Are you and Dashi… y’know?” Jack was too nervous to finish the sentence.</p><p>The Princess couldn’t help, but giggle at the adorable redhead. “Well, me and Dashi were childhood friends. We were very close to the point I would say he was my boyfriend. But we’re not a couple. We joke around, and we do like each other.”</p><p>“If you two know that, then why not be together?” Jack asked.</p><p>The princess’s eyes show a bit of heartache, “It’s because…” She begun, “we can never be together. It’s not that we don’t want to. It’s just Dashi is the Grand Master of Xiaolin. He’s meant to be alone, because that’s his purpose... his destiny! He’s a Xiaolin monk. As for me, I’m a princess of this temple. I am immortal to my duty. I can wed, but with whom? Besides, I rather be alone, because I care for Dashi and he does for me. Our love is platonic and beautiful.”</p><p>“I’m sorry if I-” Kaila shooks her head, “No, it’s fine. It feels good to let it out once in a while.”</p><p>“Princess! Princess!” The guards called out to the royal Princess, “Eon and his warriors are coming by!”</p><p>“Alright, we head to the portal.” Princess Kaila grabs Jack’s arm, “We’re gonna see a little show.” Jack tilt his head confused by the princess’ words.</p><p>Chase napped for a bit, until he heard gongs ringing out loud. There was a loud cheering and once of the Emperor’s advisor shouting, “Ladies and Gentlemen, here’s Eon and his warriors on their dragons.” Auburn eyes widen at the name of his brother. The Xiaolin warrior got up from his bed to check the scene from the balcony. Scanning over the waves full of people, he spots Jack standing in the middle of the crowd with Princess. The two were laughing and talking, then the bongs continues to hit.</p><p>Suddenly, Eon came out of the portal riding on top Loniani-Nui, a green female dragon. The other warriors/monks follow Eon out of the portal riding their dragons. Eon started to perform a small show. He would jump in the air doing back flips while throw small fireworks. Loniani-Nui would blow fire at the fireworks to make them explode in magical colors, and she would catch her rider as quickly as possible. The crowd cheered in awe by the show as the other warriors did the same trick. Chase scowls at the view of his brother and his dragon. His eyes immediately went to Jack, who was gawking at the show. When Chase thought it was done, Eon flew by a lake taking a red lotus. The dragon rider had his dragon ride lower to get closer to the crowd, then he handed the lotus none other than Jack. The redhead stood in shock at the sudden lotus that was place behind his ear. Eon let out a small smirk and winked at him. The redhead’s face snorted with a laughter coming out. Watching this view pissed the Xiaolin monk. Chase couldn’t believe what he saw. Eon was flirting with Jack by giving him a lotus. HIS RED LOTUS! The warrior growls in anger as he decides to go to his lover.</p><p>Jack stood in shock at the lotus, “I can’t believe he did that.” Princess Kaila giggles seeing the pale boy blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>“Why me?” Jack asked a bit worried, “Do I really stand out?”</p><p>“Of course, you do. Besides, let’s go meet Eon.” Princess Kaila grins, “You can get to know each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” The redhead said as he took off the lotus from his ear, so he holds it in his hands.</p><p>Eon, a great monk and warrior was busy petting his dragon, “What a fun scene we did, huh?” Loniani-Nui nodded in pleasure.</p><p>“Eon!” The warrior looks up seeing Princess Kaila and the unique redhead walking through the heavy crowd.</p><p>“Hello, Princess.” Eon bowed at her, when she got close to them.</p><p>The female giggles, “Come on, Eon. You don’t need to do that.”</p><p>“True.” Eon got up eyeing at the shy redhead, “Who is this beautiful being?” He flirted showing off his teeth.</p><p>Jack’s pale cheeks turned as red as a tomato when he got a better look at Eon. He does resemble like Chase except he was much taller, more muscular, and a deeper voice. What was strange? Eon got three dots on his large forehead and his eyes were more slanted and thin. “This is Jack, he’s-” Eon cut off Kaila’s sentence by getting closer to the redhead, “In all my years, I never someone so unique.” He lifts Jack’s chin up to get a better look at his eyes.</p><p>Jack gave a nervous chuckled, “I’ve been told that, heh.”</p><p>“Who told you that?”</p><p>“Well, my-” Jack was caught off by a familiar voice, “I’ve told him that, brother.” They look over to see Chase. The young warrior glares at his older brother still touching Jack’s chin.</p><p>The redhead noticed this and took a step back. “Chase, you’re here!” Jack smiles trying to ease the situation.</p><p>Eon asked, “You know, my brother?”</p><p>“Known him?” Chase quickly wraps his arm around his lover embrace, resting his chin on Jack’s left shoulder, “He’s my lover.”</p><p>Princess Kaila giggles, “How cute?”</p><p>Eon let out a small smile, “I see, you two look very happy.” He looks at Jack, “I’m sorry if I came on to you. My mistake.”</p><p>Jack smiles, “No wor-” Chase rudely spat to Eon, “Then, maybe you should ask then assuming their single.”</p><p>“Chase.” Jack whispers in shock. His lover ignores his reaction and continues to stare at Eon.</p><p>The older monk chuckles unaware of the rudeness of Chase, “Haha, yeah I know. But, how could I resists flirting with your mate.” Jack snorted at Eon knowing he was being funny.</p><p>Chase glares at his brother, “I prefer if you call him, Jack.”</p><p>Loniani-Nui rubs her head against Eon, “Ah, I almost forgot.” Eon looks over at his little brother and Jack, “I’ll have to meet the Emperor. I’ll see you around. Maybe we can get together and-“ Chase cut him off, “Don’t know. We’re busy most of the time.”</p><p>“Well, then. I’ll see you around.” Eon smiles at them as he left with Loniani-Nui.</p><p>Princess Kaila said to the two, “I’ll go show them the way. Last time, they were here they were lost in the garden, heh. See you two.” She winked at Jack and went to catch up with Eon.</p><p>The two were left alone. Jack had finally spoken, “Chase, why were you being so rude?”</p><p>“Are you hungry? Because I am.” Chase ignored his question and took Jack’s hand, “Let’s go eat.”</p><p>The redhead fumed, “Chase, I’m being serious. That was no way to treat your older brother. I don’t understand where this foul mood is coming from.” He almost tripped when his lover keeps pulling his hand to walk faster.</p><p>“Jack,” His eyes glares down at the red lotus, “Why do you have that?”</p><p>“Oh, this.” He holds the red lotus, “Eon gave it to me-” Chase hissed, “Get rid of it.”</p><p>“What? Why!” Jack asked confused.</p><p>“I have my reason.” Chase’s eyes turned a bit darker and more threatening, “Now, get rid of it.”</p><p>“I’m not getting rid of it.” Jack felt his lover’s hand gripping tighter on his hand, “I don’t know, what’s gotten into you, but I don’t want to fight about it. Now, if you excuse me. I have to go find Dashi.” He pulled his hand away from Chase, “Maybe when you’re in a better mood we can finally talk. This is ridiculous. You’re not giving a clear answer and I’m supposed to follow you in silence?”</p><p>“Jack, please understand me.” Chase spoke softly.</p><p>The redhead frowned, “It’s hard when you don’t talk to me about how you feel.” He kisses his lover on the lips, “I still need to find Dashi. I’ll see you later.” Chase stares at his figure disappearing into the distance.</p><p>“I will not let Eon take you away from me, Jack.” He hissed in anger thinking about the monk.</p><p>After, Jack finding Dashi to explain what they can train during the week. The Grand Master let his go into the Emperor’s library with the permission of the Emperor, of course. The redhead spends most of his time in the library reading ancient scrolls he can translate into another scroll. Many of the servants follow him, because they wanted to give him more scrolls. He skipped dinner to finish his work. Too busy to focus on the other scrolls.<br/>
Meanwhile, Chase was in their room taking another nap. He was too pissed off to join dinner. Why does he want to see his brother showing off? Noticing it was already nighttime he saw the empty spot his lover should be sleeping. <em>“Where is Jack?”</em> He thought to himself waiting for his lover in return. Maybe Jack was with <em>Eon</em>, eck! Just thinking about his older brother made his blood boiled. It reminds him of his childhood.</p><p>            <em>“Li, why don’t you be more like Eon. Sometimes he’s a better son than you and he’s not related to us.” His mother’s words echoes in his ears. He was only four years old eating a stole pear, while Eon being six years old having a basket of stole pears. He was quick and fast, while Li (Chase) was slow and scared.</em></p><p>
  <em>            Her mother took the pear making some sort of dinner with them if she could. Her tired eyes feeling weak and sick from the lack of medicine and food made her age poorly. She coughs a bit while she looks over at Li and said, “You have to be like him. You need too. I don’t want you to end up like us… especially your weak father.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Li chews his pear seeing his mother’s glare at the thought mentioning her husband. She loves him, but her husband was too good of a man resulting him to be weak. He always give and give, never taking, never having backbone. No wonder they were at the bottom of the classes. They were living in a horrible house made from cheap wood, broken materials. Everything they had were from trash and over used fabric to the point it would rip to easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            She looks over seeing Eon with a small smile, “He did one thing good. He brought you in.” She lifts Eon’s face up showing love and care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Eon was just another boy out in the streets with no food or shelter. He was from an orphanage not knowing his mother and father. Then, one day he was out on the streets begging for food, and Li’s father took him in. “I’ll do whatever I can to protect my brother.” Eon said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            His foster mother smiles softly then frown at Li a bit, “I need you to be like him. Grow a backbone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Yes, mama.” He said as he chews on his pear. “I’ll be better. Just wait and see!” They never had the chance to see him become a man. The next two years they passed away with a horrible fever, and the two boys went into a broke down orphanage. They would hop one to another like they did with the towns. As they got older, Eon seems to always out shine Li. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Oh my god, you’re such a gentleman.” An old woman said to Eon has he helped her out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Li watches Eon smiling as he slowly steals from the older woman a few coins. Then, went off with his brother to get a quick meal before moving. They were always moving. The worst part about Eon stealing is that he would let Li take the blame which caused him to get beaten, so Eon comes in to the rescue and beg anybody who hit Li for “stealing” to stop. He would charm the person letting Li off the hook, while Eon took pride and smile as he looks like the saver. This is one of the reasons he hated Eon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The young boy got up from pain as he began walking away from Eon. “Hey, where you going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Leave me alone.” Li hissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “What? Li, come on-” Li snaps, “Leave me alone!” He wipes the blood off his face, “You did this to me! Yet, people like you? Your horrible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I’m sorry. I had to do it, so I can get us both out of the way.” His brother said feeling horrible, “I’m sorry, Li. We have to stick together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “No, we don’t.” Li said as he began walking alone, “I can do this on my own. I don’t need you.” He walks away in anger while Eon stayed behind. “I don’t know why mom thinks your better…” Li mutters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            For the rest of the year, Li was on his own looking for food and finding a home for him to sleep. He heard through other homeless children that Eon was able to find a home with a middle class family using his cunning charms. The young boy didn’t care, because it shows what kind of person Eon was. A selfish, greedy, egotistical being always wanting to get something from someone, not to mention to wanting to look good in front of everyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Well, Li had his own tricks in his hands. Eon was far average in looks compare to Li. The young boy was far more handsome and charming always showing kindness. Never stealing! He went off to a new town having to change his name into Chase. He wasn’t sure where he heard that name, but he likes it. He likes it a lot knowing the meaning was from a different foreign language meaning “dweller at the hunting grounds” from what the foreign said to him once. He is a dweller on hunting grounds and he will always chasing after something… chase for food… for clothes… for shelter… for a new life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            In this new town, he was kind, respectable, and always helpful. He wanted to maintain it that way for the people to remember him as a good person. Not to mention he was always clean and neat having to present to other adults and children, “Excuse me, ma’am. You drop this.” He said picking up an apple that the woman feel in the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Oh my, thank you. You are a nice young man.” The woman smiles seeing the handsome young boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Chase had no problem with this new life. He was happy, and went to get an apple with his left over money he had from people giving him. He pay the man money then heard, “I see you around here a lot?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Yeah…” Chase said slowly seeing the young chubby boy. He was bald, wearing an orange robe with beaded necklace. “You are a monk aren’t you? From the temple…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Yes, I live there. I’m an orphan and the temples takes in children.” He said seeing Chase, “You homeless?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Um…” The ravenette stood quiet, “yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I see, you do good, and maybe you can join us. Be a monk, be a Xiaolin… a Xiaolin warrior!” The chubby boy said with a big smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “A Xiaolin warrior?” Chase asked taking a bite on his apple. The chubby bald child took his to the temple to show him around and explaining about the Xiaolin way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Chase was gawking at the monks training and working with a Grand Master. His Auburn eyes widen seeing how they were able to jump so high to the sky and have ultimate strength. “The best part is you will be a hero fighting for the greater good, you will forever remember.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Yeah, like a legend.” The chubby boy said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Wow, I’m in.” Chase quickly said, “Where do I sign up?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Hahaha, your funny. You can stay here all you want. They will provide you everything.” He said with a smile on his face, “What’s your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Chase… Chase Young.” He said, “You?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I’m Guan.” The chubby bald boy smiles, “Nice to meet you. Chase Young, huh? Never heard of that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Good. It will be a name that everyone will remember.” Chase smiles as he stares at the Xiaolin warriors training. “Your just Guan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Yeah, I like it. Simple and fast. We’re going to be very good friends… perhaps brothers?” Guan asked with a smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Chase nodded, “Of course. We will be the strongest Xiaolin Warriors ever.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Alright. Come on, I’ll show you to the kitchen. The dumpling they make are delicious, and Master Shu will be glad to have a new member.” Guan shows him the way to the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>There was knocking on the door making the young monk wake up to open it. He was hoping for Jack to walk from exhaustion, but it was Eon. Great. Chase sighs seeing Eon holding dinner, “Brother, it was odd not seeing you at dinner.” He said walking in.</p><p>            “I was tired. Sleeping.” Chase said sitting down trying not to show anger toward Eon. Something tells him that Jack won’t be too pleased.</p><p>            Eon put the tray down to the side, “It’s been awhile, since we saw each other.”</p><p>            “Yeah, it has.” Chase said, this is awkward.</p><p>            Jack was busy looking through scrolls, he was mostly by himself until he heard someone walking into the library. He looks up seeing Dashi. “Dashi, what you’re doing here?” He asked a bit confused.</p><p>            Dashi light up a candle near him to see a bit more. The room was dark only one candle was lit next to Jack who was reading scrolls from the library, “I came by to see if you were here. It turns out I was right.”</p><p>            “I’ve been trying to translate these scrolls and rewriting them. Some of these languages are dying out.”</p><p>            “Yeah, the world advances through time.” Dashi sat in front of Jack seeing him yawn.</p><p>            “Yes, I can see. We went from rocks and sticks to carriages, comfy homes, and blankets!” the redhead had a blanket wrapped him to be warm in the cold library.</p><p>            Dashi laughs seeing the redhead being cute the way he wraps himself like a caterpillar wraps itself with its cocoon. “You should rest for tomorrow?”</p><p>            “what are we doing tomorrow?” The young redhead asked tilting his head to the side before he takes his cup of tea.</p><p>            “A little training, seeing the dragon riders making wonderful tricks, and the princess wants us to come to the fesitival.”</p><p>            “That does sound fun, but will Chase be fine with that? Because he definetly ruined my mood when he gets upset and doesn’t tell me anything.” Jack sighs putting his cup down deciding not to sip it. “It’s pretty bothersome.”</p><p>            “He’s just upset that his brother is here. They always have rivalry.” The grand master shrugs with his simple fact.</p><p>            “I don’t think its just rivalry. I think it’s more than that. I could see on their faces, and something about Eon just make him more mysterious.”</p><p>            Dashi rubs his chin thinking about it. “Whats makes your think he’s mysterious?”</p><p>            “I dunno… His smooth talk is very charming and persuasive.”</p><p>            “How do you know that?”</p><p>            The redhead stood up straight putting his hands together easily explaining, “When you grew up in a horrible environment based on how I look, it’s quite easy to know who are honest and who are liars. I’m not saying Eon is a liar, but I’ve seen that kind of charming, swooning, fun character before. They are always sneaky and always want to have their way, even if they don’t mean to. I just get a strange vibe by him. How did he become a monk?” He asked.</p><p>            “Eon was an orphan, and from what Chase claims was that his parents took him in, then when they passed away the two split ways. Eon was adopted in a middle class home and was inspired to be a monk. Then, he came here for training and became a dragon rider.”</p><p>            The redhead finally took a sip of his tea and nodded, “Hmmm, and Chase? Couldn’t he get a dragon?”</p><p>            “Uhhh… hmmm…. No. How do I say this?” The grand master rubs his neck saying, “Dragons are delicate creature in a way. They feel and understand human emotions, thoughts, and spiritual assets. They are fascinating creatures, because they are able to connect to us so deeply. Not to mention dragons do have greed for certain objects such as shiny stuff, but it helps them create a special bed for them. Anyway, getting a bit off track. You saw how Chase is a kind, gentle, caring person, right?”</p><p>            Jack nodded staring at the grand master with dim light that was from the table that was meant for him to see the scrolls. “So, for a dragon they can quickly get attracted to that: however, you saw Chase is when he sees his brother. All that anger and bitterness doesn’t attract dragons, because they it corrupts them. So, his anger toward his brother affects him not getting a dragon.</p><p>            “I wonder if we can help him. At least, a little bit.” The redhead took a moment, “Maybe we can forgive his brother for whatever reason.”</p><p>            “Ha, tried it and he’s a stubborn one.” Dashi snorted taking a sip of his tea, “He never wants to reconnect with Eon.”</p><p>            “Hmm, I see.” Jack tapped his bottom lip trying to think, “I think I can help, but it will take work. Anyway, moving that aside, how about you and Kaila?”</p><p>            “Wha?” Dashi clears his throat trying to change the subject, “Um, is it hot in here.”</p><p>            “Don’t try to hide it. You two have something together. I heard her birthday is coming. Are you planning to give her anything?”</p><p>            “Ummm… no. I didn’t really plan on giving her anything?”</p><p>            “What? Why?” Jack stood in shock having his eyes widen in disbelief.</p><p>            “Because I don’t want her to get any ideas. We both have different paths and purpose. I don’t want her to give up her purpose for me.” He said, “I’m a grand master having a big role as well.”</p><p>            “But wouldn’t you two want to have a family together?” Jack asked. “Married?”</p><p>            “I cannot. I don’t see myself as a father nor a husband. I made my purpose very clear that I will be teaching the new generation of the Xiaolin way.”</p><p>            “I see…” Jack wanted to bring up if he actually did care for Kaila, because love will always fix things and withstand anything. Perhaps, they are afraid, because they are giving up so much only to be selfish. “But, don’t you want to give her something special. You two known each other for a long time. Might as well give her something wonderful.”</p><p>            “Hmm, true. Maybe tomorrow you can help me.” The Grand master responded thinking an idea, “Maybe hang out tomorrow with her and find out what she wants, or think of something for her. I can make something for her with my magic, but it’s hard making something special for her.”</p><p>            “I’m pretty sure she’ll love your gift no matter what.” The redhead smiles at the Grand Master, “She loves you and you love her.”</p><p>            “Perhaps. I still have to focus on Hannibal Bean.” Dashi sighs rubbing his neck.</p><p>            “Now, that you brought his name up… what is he?” The young male finally asked, “What was he? Or where did he came from?”</p><p>            The Grand Master took a pause trying to think about the bean demon. The redhead watched with interest having his red eyes staring at the old master. With a simple word, “Well…” Dashi’s voice became a little low, “no one knows for sure. His history had always been vague, but it was clear he was human.”</p><p>            “Really?” Red eyes widen in shock.</p><p>            “Yeah, a warrior from the South in a small village. He was known to be powerful strong with a body built like a bear, long black hair with many scars. Many rumors spread he had been in many wars considering he was a general or some sort of warrior. Many had said he shed so much blood that he the warriors that curse him caused him to have dark roy tainted hair, his eyes yellow, and crooked teeth.”</p><p>            Jack leans over getting all the information about the demon, “They said he craves for power, so he went to the deepest part of the earth and killed demon. He drank his blood and ate his flesh; however, he wasn’t aware of the demon’s curse on him. Once Hannibal ate the demon he turned in a red bean being cursed by the dark demon for being eaten. Now, Hannibal had many names before being called Hannibal.”</p><p>            “Wow, so is that why he’s so evil?”</p><p>            “Yes, very dangerous being. That demon craves for chaos and war.” Dashi sighs, “My mission once I became a Grand Master is to stop him.”</p><p>            “Well, I hope you do stop him.” Jack implies with a laughter, “We have enough crazies in this world.” Dashi laughs alongside him.</p><p> </p><p>            The small bean stood in his liar with his pet bird trying to remember the time he was large. His black armor stood aside a wall showing the large built he was, and the proud muscles he had. The bean growls lowly remembering how that demon cursed him before he die.</p><p>            So many years passed, he almost forgotten how he looked. Being born in a poor family, in a poor village made him grew strong, powerful. He was seven foot tall, with a built of large ox, and was born with certain features due to poor genetics. His yellow eyes were a sickness, and his crooked teeth were growing out being born in a poor class. Even so, these features didn’t stop him from being his village’s savior, their warrior!</p><p>            The demon at the time fought many wars that his body was covered in glorious scars. The rush of murdering his enemies gave him such an ecstasy, he later on join another army for more wars. Soon he became general, and had power with an army of the hundreds. At the time, it was considered big, and great that every enemy tremble.</p><p>            Hannibal remembers that he lusted for war, the screams, that fear that makes his heart pound so hard that it gave him a rush of anger. Oh, he was great! He had it all! To the point, he had so many scars on his strong body as a memory to such a great battle. He let his enemy draw the first attack giving him a marking on his body. The perfect way, to remember his enemies.</p><p>            However his lust for wars continues to the point he drank blood of his enemies, while they held their last breath. At the time, the large male gave his ugly smirk showing off his crooked teeth taking a cup to drink out of the fallen leader’s blood. Every drink made him more destructive, more chaotic for more war. Screw peace. He wants an endless battle of the greatest enemies! Somehow, just somehow he noticed his hair was turning into a dark red. Many had said he was cursed, but he didn’t care. That didn’t stop him from drinking the blood of his enemies.</p><p>            Of course, like anyone with power, they would want more of it. Hannibal grew tired of his body slowly dying, and the chances of growing old. So, he went on a search for staying immortal, and finding an old witch to help him. She had worn him there was consequences into eating demon’s flesh, but he would surely be immortal if he does take it. That what it took, to eat the flesh of a demon. It didn’t matter to him at the consequences, until he was cursed.</p><p>            Hannibal’s stem stub shook with anger remembering that fucking demon’s words. “You will have to find another body in order to be free from that bean vessel.” With that the demon laughs at him before he died. He turned into a cursed bean, a tiny piece of shit that everyone mocks him. His body needs destruction, blood, war to get his revenge of this small shit body. From then on, he vow to rule the world with an iron fist, and get his body back. He just needs a vessel to take over this fucking world. The red bean went over to his all seeing mirror seeing the Xiaolin monks, his yellow eyes landed on a ravenette monk with a small smirk, “Maybe I don’t need to find one after all.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Chase ate his food slowly staring across his smiling idiot brother, “Why are you still here?” He asked softly.</p><p>            “We’re brothers, Chase! Don’t get upset. I just want to hang with you.” Eon explains.</p><p>            “How odd of you?” Chase’s voice became low with anger finally seeing his brother’s eyes turning a bit sinister. “You obviously want something? What is it?”</p><p>            Eon merely let out a small smile having his eyelid lowered, “What me? Nah?”</p><p>            “Everyone can be fooled by your shit. No one is here,” The long haired monk grins widely, “Tell me, what do you want?”</p><p>            Eon chuckles a bit finding it funny, after all these years his brother can still read him. In that exact moment, the bald male stops laughing giving no expressions on his angular face. His eyes darken a bit with his voice no longer the linger sound of happy, just the sound of carelessness. “It’s funny to see you so pissed off, brother. Even after all these years. But this isn’t about you, this is about that redhead your with. Loniani-Nui sees great promise with him. Just letting you know, he’ll be a few steps ahead of you into getting a dragon than you ever will.”</p><p>            Chase’s eyes darken for a moment, “And this should bother me?”</p><p>            “It had to,” Eon leans closely with a big grin on his face, “you want to be the Xiaolin dragon, yet your mate, who’s only been there for such a short time already learning one element? It must boils you with anger.”</p><p>            “Hmph, you are always up to your old trick. Just like how you became a monk with your charms, and manipulation on poor Loniani-Nui. That foolish dragon shouldn’t spotted a creep, but she had to think between her legs…” Chase grins widely seeing his brother glaring at him. “Tell me, Eon. How does it feel to use old monk magic to be able to ride Loniani-Nui and use her for your own sick ideas?”</p><p>            “You don’t understand what me and her have. What we have is love? We are soul mates,” Eon hissed lowly pulling Chase’s collar of his long sleeve shirt, “She knows what I have done, and accepted me. You were jealous, because you loved her! Do not lie to me! You wanted her, too.”</p><p>            “I loved her, because she deserves better. I wanted to be her side, because she reminded me of mother. I care for her like a relative.” Chase spoke in a serious tone. “Loniani-Nui is naiive, and don’t know the real world! With you, you will corrupt her. She may be old, but in this world she is young, and you're a creep.”</p><p>            Eon lets go taking one of Chase’s spring rolls, “Ha, you will never understand. You’re not there with your own lover. You don’t know love even if it’s right there in front of you. I feel bad for your partner. You will bring him down with your own selfishness. You were aware Loniani-Nui feelings before, and you continued only to get your heart broken.”</p><p>            “Even if I did, I respectfully let you two be.” Chase rolled his eyes. “Don't you dare talk about Jack! He and I are one.”</p><p>            “Hardly. I can see in his eyes he craves for adventure. You won’t be in the picture.” Eon snorted before getting off his seat, “Jack is willing to live, help others just like Loniani-Nui. Me and you only care about our selfish needs, our legacy! Do not dare lie to me. At least, I know my own limit to stopping. Do you?” With that the tall monk left the room shutting the door.</p><p>            The ravenette growls lowly in anger before throwing his food aside. The rage in him wanted to go a beat the living day lights out of his foster brother. “I’m not like you.” He growls in anger. Feeling unease, he went to the training room to take his anger out. He knew coming here was going to be a problem. Just then, Jack pass by him wanting to talk to him.</p><p>            “Chase?”</p><p>            “Hmph?” He looks at his redhead seeing the young male smiling happily.</p><p>            “Are you going to train?”</p><p>            “Yes, I want to work on my skills.” He lied.</p><p>            The redhead nodded finally holding his hand. “Can I watch you?” This melted all of the Xiaolin warrior’s anger away.</p><p>            “Sure. Come.” The two went to the training room together. Chase promise himself, he will be there for his mate. The two will be together for ever. Eon was wrong. Their love is strong than any other couple, he will prove it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter took forever! Awe geez, had so many issues with it. So proud I had an outline set up for this, life is always busy. I finally wanted to continue this story with no worries.  Hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>